Encanto Lunático
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: "Los muertos no pueden volver" ley clara e ineludible para todos aquellos que se fueron al otro mundo o para aquellos que perdieron a un ser querido, nadie puede jugar a ser un dios, Mika se niega aceptar esta ley universal y busca entre sus recuerdos retener a la persona que mas le importa. Pero siempre hay otros que trataran de jugar al peligroso juego del destino...MikaYuu
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola a todos. Este fic es una pequeña historia surgida por mi estrambótica mente que le dio por imaginar con tan solo dos capítulos del anime. Es una historia cortita de no más de tres o cuatro capítulos donde hay referencia de otros mangas y animes que me gustan y que me ayudan a calzar la historia a mi manera. Este primer capítulo digamos que es una "prueba" para ver si puede llegar a gustar o no, y es decisión de vosotros que haya un segundo capítulo. Aun no conozco demasiado este anime pero me emocioné demasiado cuando vi los dos capítulos y parte del manga y estaba entusiasmada con crear esta pequeña historia. No es un universo alterno pero tampoco sigue demasiado el esquema que hay del manga hasta ahora, digamos que es una situación que yo me imagino que puede darse dada la información que me ha dado el manga. La historia se centra en una situación que se puede darse después de una posible gran guerra entre los humanos y los vampiros, bueno, sin enrollarme mucho, os dejo con este primer capítulo. Disfrutad._

-Mika.-escucho hablar a una voz profunda que retumba en mi cabeza, una voz tan conocida, tan familiar y tan cálida que mantuve mis ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar que me proporcionaba aquel sonido tan envolvente.-Mika…-ahí estaba de nuevo, de nuevo aquella voz pronunciando mi nombre, esta vez con más insistencia, que me hizo convencerme de abrir los ojos y visualizar lo que tenía ante mí.

Me deslumbra un espacio blanco, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz mientras intento enfocar a la figura que se halla a unos metros frente a mí. Poco a poco consigo darle forma encontrándome con lo que ya me esperaba, la mirada de mí querido amigo analizándome con sus ojos verdes, y ataviado aquel traje militar que tanto detestaba que llevara ¿Cuántas veces he intentando visualizarle sin aquel dichoso traje? Tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta, no me gustaba nada verle vestido así, esa ropa me hacía recordar una y otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido y como acabó, nunca hay forma de que pueda verle sin tener que recordar aquello. Sin embargo a pesar del malestar que siento, sonrío sin poder evitarlo dejando que sobresaliesen mis colmillos, a pesar de todo siempre estoy contento de verle de nuevo.

-Yuu-chan…-musité como si le estuviera saludando-¿Has venido a visitarme? No sabes cuánto me alegra de verte, tengo algunas cosas que contarte. Hoy he podido darle varios alimentos a un grupo de niños sin que Bathory me viera ¿crees que he hecho bien?

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así, Mika?-me cuestionó sin rodeos Yuu, cruzándose de brazos mirándome con esa típica seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Sonrió comprendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo, siempre se enfada cuando hablamos de este tema, pero por mi parte no hay nada de qué hablar porque no voy a ceder a nada de lo que él me diga. No de nuevo.

-No puedo perderte de nuevo, Yuu-chan, no otra vez…-le digo acercándome unos pasos hacia él-Estoy…tan cansado, Yuu, cansado de tanto dolor. Tanto tiempo luchando, mintiendo, sobreviviendo solo para volver a estar contigo.-sonrío de forma triste mientras mis ojos se ponían vidriosos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi mejor amigo-No puedo con más dolor, no puedo. He perdido ya a demasiada gente, y ahora que por fin estás conmigo, no puedo dejarte marchar, verte es suficiente para que se calme el dolor, es suficiente y…

-Ya me has perdido, Mika-me cortó encontrándose de repente justo frente a mí sobresaltándome ante su cercanía y sus palabras-Solo me encadenas a ti con tus propios recuerdos, pero solo son esos, recuerdos. Yo mismo te lo pido. Deja que me vaya…

-No lo haré, Yuu-espeté pegando mi frente con la suya en un intento de mantenerme cuerdo, su voz ahogada pidiendo que lo dejara marchar, me tentaba a hacerlo, pero no puedo, no quiero que se marche, simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado.-Te aprecio y te quiero mucho, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas…solo te pido que me esperes, encontraré algo que haga que podamos volver a tocarnos, que podamos…

-Mika…-me cortó mirándome a los ojos, con esa expresión de derrota que no parecía la de él antes de quebrarme por dentro cuando siguió hablando-Los muertos no pueden volver.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-grito sin poder evitarlo. No es la primera vez que escucho esas palabras viniendo de él, esa frase es la única que hace que me estremezca, que me sienta derrotado y fulminado, me daba la idea clara que era verdad pero necio de mi me niego a aceptarla, no puedo ceder ante ese sentimiento de derrota aferrándome a lo único que puedo ver claro-¡Yo pude regresar! ¡Estuve muerto y pude regresar! ¡Si yo pude, entonces puedo hacer que tú….!

-No regresaste, te convertiste-me espetó en la cara haciendo que me callase llegando a dar un paso atrás-Nunca llegaste a morir, no de verdad, pasaste de humano a vampiro, pero no estuviste muerto. Por eso, nunca pudiste regresar porque nunca te habías ido. Yo me fui y no pude volver, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Yuu-chan…-alcanzo a murmurar sin saber que decirle, no sé como lo hace, pero siempre consigue hacer tambalear las cadenas que había creado y con las que le mantengo atado a mí, consigue que tiemblen cuando me dice esta clase de cosas ¿Cómo puede Yuu decirme esto? ¿Por qué esta actitud tan derrotista? Yuu siempre ha sido de plantarle cara al destino y cambiarlo sin importar lo que ocurriera ¿Por qué ahora me tiene que venir con esto?

-Porque he visto cosas-oigo como me responde haciéndome levantar la cabeza hacia él-Hay cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar las cosas, Mika. Hay leyes que mantienen todo en un perfecto equilibrio y nosotros…no somos nadie para alterarlo. No podemos estar jugando a ser dioses.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-termino gritando queriendo acallar las dudas que empezaban a surgir en mi ante las palabras de Yuu-¡Me niego a aceptar esto! ¡No voy a ceder por mucho que me digas!

-Mika…-murmuró con aquella voz rota que tanto me hacía temblar, él se había rendido, se había rendido ante esta adversidad-Akane y los demás deben de echarnos de menos, deja que vaya donde están ellos….

-¡No! ¡No los uses para esto! ¡No se te ocurra nombrarlos para manipularme!-le reprocho al recordar las caras del resto de los niños, de Akane y sus pequeños cuerpos destrozados por el blanco suelo de la mansión de Bathory.-No te irás, Yuu-chan…no te dejaré ¿lo entiendes? ¡No voy a permitirlo!

Le veo entonces bajar la mano mientras suspira volviendo a mirarme con ese aire melancólico que demostraba ¿Ya está? ¿No iba a seguir insistiendo?

-Lo siento, Mika…-se disculpó bajando la cabeza-Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí.

-¿Yuu-chan?-lo llamé confundido.

-Lo siento, me hubiera gustado poder despedirme mejor de ti…-volvió a disculparse bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos ¿acaba de decir "despedirse"? Entonces vi como se dejaban ver cuatro cadenas enganchadas en algún lugar lejano que mantenían a mi amigo inmovilizado de muñecas y tobillos-Espero que llegues a escoger el camino correcto para ti…

Entonces se escuchó un sonido de metal rompiéndose y ante mis sorprendidos ojos veo como las cadenas que mantienen a mi amigo atado se resquebrajan como si fueran de cristal antes de dividirse en cientos de minúsculos trozos que cayeron al suelo con pequeños sonidos que semejaban precisamente a un cristal roto.

-¿Qué ha…?-comencé a cuestionar sorprendido.

-Nos vemos, Mika-me sonrió Yuu dándose la vuelva para empezar a marcharse.

Tienes que ser una broma ¿de verdad se está marchando? No puede ser…es mentira, es solo una ilusión. Las cadenas no pueden ser rotas así como así, no puede ser, no…pero, Yuu se está marchando, esta alejándose cada vez mas y mas de mi ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué quiere irse de mi lado?! ¿Por qué?!

-¡YUUICHIROU!-grité levantándome y corriendo hacia su espalda con la mano alzada.

-¡No armes jaleo, idiota!-escuchó una voz totalmente distinta al mismo tiempo que siento un tremendo golpe en mi cabeza que enseguida me hace regresar a la realidad.

Espera…¿todo ha sido un sueño?

-Estúpido novato-gruñó mi compañero que aun seguía con el puño alzado-No me apetece correr tras el ganado, así que mejor te quedas calladito, los pillamos por la espalda y nos los llevamos ¿estamos?

Gruño por lo bajo sin molestarme en sobarme la zona donde he sido golpeado ¿para qué? Ha sido solo una llamada de atención y no es que me hubiera dolido. Ahora no era eso lo que me importaba, sino esta sensación de devastación que sentía en mi pecho, estaba tan seguro de haberlo conseguido, tan seguro de haber conseguido la forma de retener a Yuu conmigo aun después de que muriera pero ¿Cómo ha podido liberarse? ¿Por qué ha decidido marcharse? ¿Por qué ahora, luego de treinta años de su muerte? No puedo entenderlo, esto era nuestra mejor baza, encontramos nuestra libertad y unión cuando él murió. Estábamos juntos y nadie podía impedir eso, ni vampiro ni humano podía impedirnos estar juntos, y ambos estábamos contentos de estar así aunque solo pudiéramos vernos en sueños. Pero ¿en qué momento empezó todo a ir tan mal? Yuu empezó a comportarse muy raro y a querer marcharse, nunca me ha dicho el porqué, solo que debía irse.

Y ahora, al final, lo ha conseguido; Se ha ido.

Siento un profundo frío en mi cuerpo, un frío más gélido que el que había sentido en el momento en que Bathory me convirtió en vampiro. Era devastador. Incómodo y lleno de melancolía. Treinta años juntos, viéndonos en los sueños, sin que nuestras apariencias cambiaran ni un ápice con el paso de los años y sobretodo sin que nadie pudiera interponerse. Pero ahora, él ya no está, se ha marchado, ha conseguido destruir las cadenas que había forjado para que no se fuera y se había ido de mi lado ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo ha podido dejarme tan solo? ¿Cómo ha podido destruir con tanta facilidad aquello que tanto nos unía? Somos familia, familia significaba que jamás te abandonaría ni te olvidaría ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-¿Hablabas con el pequeño Yuu, Mika?-escucho hablar a una voz conocida y remilgada a mi lado. Bathory, como siempre está presente cuando estoy amargado para regodearse en mi miseria. Como lamento no haberlo matado cuando estaba a mi merced.-Uh, que cara…¿has discutido con el pequeño Yuu? Eso no es bueno, Mika, la familia siempre debe llevarse bien ¿no es cierto?

-No hables como si le conocieras-siseé apretando los dientes mirándole de forma amenazadora, pero como ya es costumbre Bathory parecía disfrutar de mi malhumor en vez de sentirse intimidado, tiene demasiada confianza en que no soy rival para él.

-Claro que conozco al pequeño Yuu ¿acaso no recuerdas que fui yo quien os recogió a los dos cuando el mundo se hundió?-como le gusta a este imbécil restregarme aquello por la cara como si le debiera algo.

-Bathory, si no quieres problemas, cállate de una vez-gruño levantándome del asiento donde estaba y encarándolo con toda mi altura.

-Oh, veo que no estás de humor para bromas-se burló ese desgraciado con esa típica sonrisita arrogante que siempre me mostraba antes de darse la vuelta.-Pero intenta quitar esa cara de ogro, no queremos que los niños se asusten en cuanto te vean…la sangre se amarga cuando el ganado esta asustado.

¿Qué demonios hago aquí? No puedo evitar preguntármelo cada vez que tengo esta clase de roces con ese desgraciado de Bathory ¿Por qué sigo con los vampiros? Es lo que suelo preguntarme, treinta años después de que mi razón de vivir dejara este mundo… Ah, sí, no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir, soy uno de los suyos, desde que Bathory me mordió…o desde ese otro momento, no lo sé. Pero, esos niños humanos….odio a los humanos, los odio con toda mi alma por cómo han utilizado a Yuu, por su culpa él está muerto, pero aun así yo, no puedo olvidar que también fui un niño humano, que también fui "ganado" ¿Qué pensarían Akane y los niños de mi? ¿Qué has estado pensado tú de mí durante todos estos años, Yuu? Acaso….¿acaso te has ido porque ya no soportabas verme formando parte de este mundo? Si es así podrías habérmelo dicho, me habría ido gustoso con tan solo me lo pidieras.

-¡Maldición!-escuchó bramar a uno de mis compañeros haciendo que todos los que estábamos por ahí nos volteáramos a verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó otro sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

-Que parece que el ganado tiene ganas de jugar…-gruñó el primero mostrando una piedra que al parecer habían hecho que se estrellase contra su nuca.

-Jajaja, que resistencia tan adorable-comentó Bathory antes de cambiar su sonrisa divertida por una más sádica.-Pero como sus dueños es nuestro deber disciplinarlos.

¡PLOC!

-¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Otra vez!-gritó el mismo de antes cuando una nueva piedra que le había golpeado en el brazo.

Entonces mis oídos captaron una risa infantil que intentaba ser ahogada con la mano. Nos ha tocado encontrarnos con un niño travieso, por lo que veo. Cruzo una mirada con Bathory, que con una sonrisa asiente y me da la orden de ir, suspiro y voy saltando entre los escombros rápidamente hasta llegar al origen de la breve risa, donde me encuentro con un niño pelirrojo que aun se reía de su travesura. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le tomo de uno de los tobillos y lo alzo dejándolo colgado en el aire.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suelta!-gritaba el niño cuando apenas pudo percatarse de que había sido capturado y comenzó a patalear con el pie que le quedaba libre mientras me quedo mirándolo con curiosidad.

Es bastante raro, no es común ver a un niño de pelo rojo sobretodo ahora con los pocos humanos que quedan sueltos sin la protección de esos del ejercito. No es muy pequeño, debe de tener diez u once años, no mucho más, me miraba con esos ojos negros feroces mientras luchaba por liberarse. Es bueno que tenga esa fortaleza, le puede venir bien a la hora de proteger a los niños pequeños que vayan con él pero desde luego si se pone bravucón no iba a durar nada en el subterráneo, faltaría tiempo antes de que alguno de los vampiros le matase y bebiera de su sangre delante de los demás niños como modo de dar ejemplo de lo que puede ocurrirles a cualquiera de ellos.

-No te conviene.-le termino advirtiendo por lo bajo. Me da lástima el niño, preferiría evitar que ningún niño muriera pero no puedo respaldarlos a todos, es la ley del más fuerte, chico, pero también prima el ser más listo que los demás.

-¡Suélteme, chupasangre!-me exigía sin hacer caso a lo que le decía.

-Escúchame-me tocó a mí exigir con una voz tan fuerte que le hizo callarse-Tienes suerte que te haya cazado yo y no otro. Ahora escúchame bien. A estos vampiros no les gusta nada los niños que se pasan de listos y no les tiembla la mano a la hora de matar uno. Así que si quieres vivir, te recomiendo que mantengas tu boca cerrada y controles tu furor.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú para ordenarme hacer eso?!-vaya, me ha venido a tocar un crío que se hace el valiente y el estúpido.

-Porque otro no se habría molestado en atraparte. Por tu travesura ya estarías desangrado para hacer gritar de miedo a tus amigos y hacerlos salir de su escondite.

Oh, su cara ha perdido color, supongo que es porque no le hace gracia imaginar la escena que le he descrito de cómo habría sido su final si yo no llego a dar con él.

-Y-Yo no tengo amigos, estoy solo.-murmuró dejando de luchar, se hace el tonto. Buen intento, criatura, pero es demasiado obvio.

-Mientes.-suelto sin pestañear.-Es imposible que hayas conseguido sobrevivir estando solo, aun si no tienes a un adulto que se ocupe de ti, a la fuerza tienes que estar en un grupo ¿puedo adivinar? Tú eres de los mayores, pero hay más aparte de ti ¿verdad?-el olor a sudor que empieza a desprender me da a entender que estoy en lo correcto, hay un grupo de niños merodeando por la zona-¿Cuántos hay en total? Me llegan varios olores ¿son cuatro? ¿Cinco, quizás? Si estoy en lo correcto debe de haber dos o tres que sean los mayores y los otros deben de ser todavía muy pequeños.

-Basta…-le escucho musitar.

Esta temblando, veo como el miedo empieza a envolverle a medida que voy hablando. Estoy acertando en todo, y espero de verdad que se dé cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra, si hay más niños solo era cuestión de tiempo que diéramos con ellos, y lo que fuera a ocurrirles en el momento de capturarlos podría determinar en cómo se iba a comportar.

-¡KYAAAA!-se escuchó un grito de niña desde la lejanía. Y ahí lo tenemos. Ya han cazado a una.

-¡Aoi!-exclamó el pelirrojo al que tenía preso el cual volvió a presentar batalla pataleando y moviendo los puños al aire intentando golpearme ¿No acabo de decirle que se portara bien? Así no iba hacer nada para mantener la seguridad en sus compañeros-¡Dejad en paz a Aoi!

-Si no te callas, la mataran-le reto sin miramientos mientras me pongo en camino para reunirme con los otros, donde veo como uno de ellos esta tirándole del pelo a una niña que debe de rondar por la misma edad que el crío que tengo yo, debe ser la tal Aoi.

-¡Aoi!-exclamó el pelirrojo que seguía pataleando. Veo que de verdad lucha por ir a su lado y no voy a ser yo quien se lo impida, él verá lo que hace, así que termino por soltarlo y hacer que cayese en el suelo. La niña detuvo su llanto al escuchar la voz del niño volteando a verlo.

-¡Tsurumasa!-exclamó ella. El vampiro, cansado de sus chillidos, la soltó y dejó que corriera a los brazos del chiquillo que la rodeó y nos miró a todos con ferocidad.

-Que encantadores corderitos hemos ido a encontrar-escuchó la voz de Bathory que aplaudía, está visto que ese sádico disfruta de las caras horrorizadas de los niños cuando son cazados, es igual que el gato que juega con la presa antes de matarla-Pero ¿que tenemos aquí? Qué curioso color de pelo-jugueteó entonces con un mechón rojizo del cabello del niño que no tardó nada en responder con un manotazo.-Jajaja, nos ha tocado un niño muy valiente ¿tendrás el mismo valor cuando capturemos a tus amiguitos?

-Tsurumasa…-escuchó gemir a la niña escondida y aferrada al pecho del tal Tsurumasa.

-Tsk….-chasqueó el crío para luego verlo tomar una bocanada de aire-¡Hyouga! ¡Yuuichi! ¡Tomad a los niños y huid! ¡Corred! ¡Corred!

-Niño tonto…-musitó Bathory soltándole una bofetada al crío lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Tsurumasa!-chilló la niña sorprendida levantándose para ir donde el otro pero yo mismo me encargo de tomarle de la muñeca y obligarla a que se sentase en el suelo-No le hagáis daño, por favor, no…

-Eso depende de él.-y no me faltaba razón, los vampiros no son humanos, y no tienen miramientos. Si el niño se cree que por hacerse el valiente iban a tenerlo en consideración está equivocado, si sigue poniéndose chulo deberá asumir lo que se le venga encima.

Nuevos chillidos inundaron la zona haciendo que todos guardáramos silencio, incluso los pequeños, ya sea por temor o sorpresa. Esperamos unos segundos antes de ver a tres compañeros nuestros que llevaban consigo a dos niños pequeños y a otros dos más mayores. Los más pequeños estaban colgados de ambos brazos de uno solo de los nuestros, llorando y retorciéndose en busca de su libertad mientras que a uno de los mayores le habían agarrado del pelo y estaba siendo arrastrado boca abajo por el suelo sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia mientras un rastro de sangre iba quedando a su paso. Era de esperar, le han matado. Pobre muchacho. Ha debido de plantarles cara a mis compañeros y ellos han decidido quitárselo de encima ¿Por qué traen su cuerpo entonces? Bah, seguro que para intimidar a los que tenemos aquí. Aun veo a otro niño más, está vivo, está caminando por su cuenta y lo llevan tirándole de la muñeca ¿otro rebelde? Esperemos que no.

-Hyouga…-murmuraron el pelirrojo y la chica con los ojos dilatados viendo como su compañero estaba siendo arrastrado y dejando aquel rastro de sangre.

-¡Tsuru-nii! ¡Aoi-nee!-exclamaron los pequeños tendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos todavía atrapados entre los brazos del vampiro que los había capturado.

-¡Cerrad el pico!-ordenó uno de ellos lanzando a los niños como si fueran sacos que cayeron justo a los brazos de la muchacha, los pequeños empezaron sollozar entre sus brazos ocultando sus caras en el pecho sin ser capaces de encarar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Son muy jóvenes, el más pequeño no puede tener más de seis años y la segunda debe de tener cerca de ocho años. Estupendo ¿de dónde salen niños tan pequeños?

-Oh ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Bathory la mar de divertido mientras escuchaba a los pequeños llorar sin parar mientras observaba el cuerpo muerto que estaba en el suelo.

-Mis disculpas, el crío me ha sacado de quicio-se disculpó el que portaba con el muerto al mismo tiempo que lo alzaba dejando ver los ojos ausentes de brillo del pequeño al que había matado cortándole el cuello donde todavía brotaba sangre, para luego lanzarlo a los pies de Bathory sin ningún miramiento.

-Entiendo, pero es una lástima que se haya desperdiciado tanta sangre-murmuró fingiendo sentir pena por lo acontecido.-Con lo delicioso que resulta tomarla directamente de la fuente. Cada vez cuesta más conseguirla.

-Lo lamento mi señor, pero de verdad que el niño ha resultado ser bastante molesto, pero matándolo, capturar a los otros ha sido mucho más sencillo

-Eso está muy bien pero ¿y ese otro?-preguntó apartando el pequeño cadáver con un pie para que no le estorbara.

-Pues….mi señor, este crío.-murmuró el recluta que mantenía preso al otro crío, parecía no saber como explicarle a Bathory lo que había descubierto ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Era otro crío mas. Veo entonces como le dio un fuerte tirón al muchacho obligándolo a mostrarse ante nosotros y…

Y…

Espera.

¿Qué clase de broma macabra es esta? ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! Escucho el sonido del viento del que antes no me había percatado mecerse sobre nosotros. El llanto de los niños sonaban, de repente, apagados y lejanos como un silencioso eco que se hacía cada vez menos evidente hasta desaparecer, el ruido de los escombros de la ciudad que caían de vez en cuando deje de escucharlos, ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que podían estar hablando los compañeros que tenía alrededor. Todo de repente parecía perder el sentido del tiempo y de la realidad en cuanto vi el rostro de aquel muchacho.

Ese cabello azabache, esos ojos grandes y verdes que reflejaban un gran valor y ferocidad comparable solo al de una noble fiera, magnificado por las magulladuras que tenía repartidas por toda la cara por haber luchado contra su captor. Ese aspecto que tan bien conozco y que tanto he….

-Bueno ¿Cómo es esto posible?-cuestionó Bathory tomando al niño del mentón para verlo haciendo que me entrara de repente un profundo miedo en cuanto lo tocó. Conocía bien a Bathory y reconocía perfectamente esa mirada maravillada que tenía ante este descubrimiento que no pasaba desapercibido ante ninguno de los que estábamos presentes.-Que hermoso milagro….

-Vete al diablo ¿quieres?-habló aquel niño por primera vez, esa voz…es idéntica a la de él, pero ¿Cómo es posible?

-Suéltale…-siseo sin poder evitarlo a la espalda de Bathory que se volteo a verme arqueando una ceja.

-Oh ¿Qué ocurre, Mika…?

-¡Que le sueltes!-ordeno dándole tal golpe en la cara que lo hice chocar contra unos escombros que había a cinco metros de distancia. El golpe fue tremendo, tan fuerte que los pequeños dieron un bote y se taparon los oídos mientras varios trozos de piedra volaban alrededor del impacto llegando a caer algunos cerca de nuestros pies. No he podido evitar reaccionar así, he visto como Bathory lo tocaba y la ira brotó por si sola dentro de mí y mi cuerpo reaccionó como quiso.

-¡Pero ¿Qué diablos haces, Mikaela?!-escucho a uno reprocharme, pero me da lo mismo, me acerco al sorprendido niño que se ha quedado viendo hacia donde he mandado a Bathory. Me arrodillo frente a él y con mis manos le tomo les rostro para hacer que me mire a los ojos. El niño ahoga un gemido de miedo pero no se mueve y me permite que lo examine con detenimiento.

Me quedo mirándolo unos segundos cada vez más convencido de quien es la persona que estaba delante de mí. Sé que es imposible, sé que esto es de locos, pero lo miro y es que no veo que otra persona puede ser. Es Yuu. Este niño no es otro que Yuu. No tengo duda alguna. Su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, no hay nada que se escape a la imagen que tengo de mi amigo, incluso paso una de mis manos por su cabello para comprobar la veracidad de su color, de su forma y de nuevo es todo autentico. Este niño es Yuu.

-¡Suéltame, chupasangre!-me grito con fuerza Yuu en cuanto reaccionó dándome un cabezazo entre ceja y ceja. Me ha dado con fuerza porque no he sentido dolor alguno, solo le hizo que mi cabeza fuera un poco hacia atrás para luego oírlo quejarse a él y sostenerse la frente. Al final el que se ha hecho daño es él. Sostuve entonces sus delgados brazos para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y no pude evitar reír un poco al verle mareado por el golpe. Si, es Yuu, igual de bruto que siempre.

-¡Mocoso estúpido!-gruñó uno alzando la mano con toda la intención de golpearlo, veo lo que va hacer y no tengo ninguna intención de permitírselo, marqué territorio moviendo mi brazo con tal rapidez que le corte el suyo.-¡AAAH! ¡Mikaela ¿Qué diablos…?!

-No te atrevas a tocarle…-me atrevo a amenazarles sin soltar uno de los brazos del niño.

-¡Kyaaaa!-se escucharon las voces de los más pequeños, Yuu reaccionó y me mordió la mano. De nuevo no sentí ningún dolor y no lo solté, de hecho le di un pequeño tirón para dirigirlo hacia mí pegándolo a mi pecho.

-Pórtate bien.-le aconsejo al oído pasando mi mano por su cabello y de paso manteniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Su olor…su olor también es igual…ese aroma que ya había aspirado algunas otras veces invadía mis fosas nasales, haciéndome rememorar algunas cosas de nuestra infancia.

-Suéltame, quiero ir con mis amigos…-me gruñó intentando apartarse de mí.

-Si quieres ir con ellos, pórtate bien y no des problemas…-le murmuro al oído sin separarlo de mí.

-Vaya, Mika ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-oigo la voz de Bathory a mi espalda con su típico tono burlón, parece que esta vez se ha dado prisa en recuperarse de mis golpes, aprieto a Yuu contra mí con fuerza a modo de advertencia a los demás.-Que agresivo te has puesto, ¿acaso te ha gustado este muchachito? ¿lo quieres para ti? Es una pena, tiene pinta de tener muy buen sabor….

-Si le pones las manos encima, te mato-no pude evitar advertirle levantándome de donde estaba sin soltar a Yuu de uno de los brazos, no me atrevo a soltarle, no puedo con tanto vampiro acechándole.

-¡Suelta!-me grito logrando liberarse de mi agarre y corriendo hacia sus amigos.-¡Tsuru! ¡Aoi!

-Yuuichi-exclamaron los otros dos niños cuando Yuu llego a ellos ¿Yuuichi? ¿Le llaman así?

-Lleváoslos dentro-ordeno uno empezando a empujar al pelirrojo, una mirada mía basto para hacerle entender que si se le ocurría tocar a Yuu de esa manera iba a vérselas conmigo.

-Que sorpresa ¿verdad, Mika?-me pregunta el indeseable de Bathory posicionándose cerca de mi oído para susurrarme, como detesto que haga eso-Ha aparecido un niñito idéntico a tu pequeño Yuu ¿no es algo maravilloso?

-Ahórrate tus chistes, Bathory.

-Oh ¿pero no crees que estas siendo egoísta? Tu ya tienes al pequeño Yuu en tus sueños ¿también quieres acaparar a los que se parezcan a él?

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?

-Ni mucho menos ¿Por qué querría pelear contra mi siervo favorito?

-Porque parece que sea eso lo que estas buscando.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención, pero…-empezó a murmurar jugueteando con mis cabellos-…me gustaría que no fueras tan egoísta y pensases mas en tus compañeros, por el gran aprecio que te tengo te permití que te quedaras con Yuu pero me gustaría que me dejaras probar un sorbo de ese pequeño, me muero por saber si su sangre es tan deliciosa como lo fue la tuya a su edad.

-No vas a tocarle, Bathory.-le amenace.-Si le haces algo voy a ir a por ti.

-Lo sé, Mika, lo sé-se burlaba el muy hijo de…-Pero entonces tendrás que cuidarle mucho ¿no? Tiene pinta de que le gusta meterse en problemas, tanto como el otro pequeño Yuu y ya sabes, sin ti, no durara demasiado tiempo ahí abajo.

-Serás…

-¡Coff coff coff!

Escucho a alguien toser y, reconociendo la voz de Yuu, me volteo a verlo encontrándome como se está sosteniendo el pecho con fuerza ¿Qué le pasa? No tiene buen aspecto.

-Yuuichi, tranquilo, respira-escucho a Tsurumasa murmurar-No te pongas nervioso, respira.

-¿Qué le pasa al pequeño valiente?-preguntó Bathory con burla.

-Solo es alergia.-contestó Tsurumasa por él colocándolo tras suya a modo de protección.

Miro a Yuu que se encontraba abrazando a los más pequeños mirándonos a todos con la cautela y el desafío reflejándose en su mirada mientras jadeaba, tomando bocanadas de aire como si le costase respirar con normalidad ¿acaso se encontraba mal? Lo miro sin poder evitarlo preguntándome si estaba enfermo o algo así, se sostenía el pecho a la altura del corazón y me asusta pensar que realmente podía tener alguna especie de enfermedad. Las palabras de Bathory resuenan entonces en mi cabeza, un niño enfermo nunca duraba en los subterráneos…si lo dejaba libre, estaría muerto en menos de dos días.

-No voy a permitirlo, no de nuevo…-murmuro llamando la atención del muchacho que alzó su mirada eucalipto hacia mi conectando nuestros ojos. Me dirigí hacia él hincando la rodilla quedando justo frente a él-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿A ti que te importa, chupasangre?-me reto con furia todavía apretándose la ropa, llevo mi mano hacia la suya intentando aflojar ese agarre.

-Quiero saber tu nombre, porque a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.-intento convencerle pero como veo que no parece tener intención de decirme nada decido ya dar yo el primer paso para darle confianza-Mi nombre es Hyakuya Mikaela, pero todos me dicen Mika, encantado de conocerte.

-Además de ser capturados, nos toca tener a un chupasangre con nombre de chica, genial, nos ha tocado la lotería.-me soltó con cara de guasa y no sé porque, siento que esas palabras se me clavan como un puñal en mi orgullo masculino pero me obligó a mi mismo a sonreír a pesar de las ganas que me han venido de darle un golpe en la cabeza por impertinente. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que se trata de Yuu.

-Yuuichi, no te pases-le advirtió por lo bajo Tsurumasa.

-¿Te llamas Yuuichi? Es un nombre bonito.-le halagué en un intento de mantener controlada la situación.

-No me llames así, solo mis amigos pueden llamarme Yuuichi-me advirtió mirándome en estado de alerta.

-Pero es que si no me dices tu nombre, tendré que llamarte de alguna manera-sonrió divertido, a pesar de que todos nos estaban mirando me permití el lujo de chinchar un poco a ese pequeño diablo.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, como siempre estaba Yuu cuando trataba de hacerse el duro o el valiente frente a los demás, sobretodo cuando encaraba a un vampiro. Me resulta divertido aunque no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al saber que no da ninguna señal de reconocerme. Este niño es Yuu, estoy completamente seguro de ello, pero no da muestras de reconocer a ninguno de los que estamos aquí.

"_Yuu está muerto, iluso"_-me dijo la voz de mi conciencia golpeándome contra la realidad-_"Y los muertos no pueden volver, ¿recuerdas? métetelo en la cabeza. Este no es Yuu"_

No es cierto. Este es Yuu, es imposible que exista alguien que se parezca tanto a él, no es posible tantas similitudes, simplemente eso es imposible. Yuu ha regresado a mí, se ha reencarnado o qué sé yo, pero sé que el que tengo delante es mi mejor amigo.

-Me llamo…-le escuchó hablar captando mi atención, parece que se ha decidido a decirme su nombre, lo que me diga dejara en definitivo que lo que pienso es cierto-…Ichinose Yuuichirou.

Un nuevo frío me entró en las venas ¿Ichinose Yuuichirou? Al escuchar ese apellido la imagen de Ichinose Glen apareció por mi mente y mis dientes crujieron de ira. Ichinose.

Ichinose.

Ichinose.

Ichinose….Yuuichirou.

-Yuu.-murmuró sin poder evitarlo mientras una sonrisa surcaba por mi cara, él es Yuu… solo eso importaba, solo eso.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_Bueno, pues este es el primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia que, como dije depende de vosotros que tenga un final. Aquí ya empiezan las referencias a otros mangas, sin ir más lejos los nombres de los niños, incluyendo el nuevo apodo de nuestro querido Yuu, hacen referencia a los personajes del anime de Inazuma Eleven Go, pero calma, que son solo referencias, no es un crossover con los personajes mismos. Como también habrá otras referencias, pero que le darán coherencia a lo que intento crear. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y dado que aquí no hay un botón de like….¡reventad el botón de favoritos o dejar review (prefiero review XDDD) que son gratis y previenen el colesterol malo….vale, eso ultimo no ¡pero dejad revirew! Aparte de eso, también quiero advertir que posiblemente la historia vaya tornándose un poco dura en el siguiente capítulo, no mucho pero sí que no será felicidad y alegría. Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y espero que hayáis podido disfrutarlo._

_Fic dedicado a mi neesan, Rydag, para que se eche unas risas ¡Asi que riete! ¡Te ordeno que lo hagas, parguela! _


	2. Chapter 2

**CÁP 2:**

Dos semanas han pasado ya desde ese día. Dos malditas semanas en las que su grupo de amigos habían sido capturados por esa horda de chupasangre, después de estar tanto tiempo dándoles esquinazo, maldita sea su suerte. Eso era lo que pensaba el pequeño Tsurumasa mientras esperaba junto a Aoi a que le llegara el turno para la extracción de sangre diaria que exigían aquellos demonios de piedra como tributo por sus vidas.

-"Si encima creerán que les debemos la vida"-pensó amargado el pelirrojo mientras observaba como los niños que ya habían recibido la inyección salían de allí mareados y tomando aquella asquerosa bebida que no había dios que se lo tomara sin sentir arcadas.-No tuvieron la misma consideración con Hyouga…

-Tsurumasa…-escuchó entonces la voz de Aoi junto a él ¿había hablado en voz alta? Al ver la expresión en los ojos castaños de su amiga, bajo la cabeza revolviéndose sus rojizos cabellos-Yo también le echo de menos.-le susurró tomándolo del brazo con suavidad a modo de apoyo.

-No tenían motivos para matarlo…Hyouga no se lo merecía-murmuró Tsurumasa con evidente rencor que se asomaba en su áspera voz.

Aoi bajó la mirada con aire abatido sin poder decir nada, Hyouga había sido un buen amigo suyo y de Tsurumasa desde que tenían memoria, todos cooperaron para poder sobrevivir al mundo cuando todos los adultos que se estaban ocupando de ellos finalmente murieron, ya sean por vampiros o por aquellos monstruos que ahora gobernaban sobre la tierra. Cuando murió el último adulto, el hermano mayor de la pequeña Kinako, ellos se apañaron como pudieron para protegerla a ella y al pequeño Ryuuji. No tuvieron más opción que tomar el rol de adultos y defender a los más pequeños de los monstruos y abastecerse con los cadáveres de animales, y parte de esa supervivencia se la debían a Hyouga. Su amigo era de todos ellos el más listo con una capacidad de recordar las cosas que muchos envidiarían, eso como modo para orientarse o para encontrar un modo para escapar cuando eran perseguidos les venía que ni pintado, y también gracias a esta peculiaridad suya, Hyouga había aprendido a manejar armas como escopetas o cuchillos con tan solo haber estado observando al hermano de Kinako cuando estaba vivo, y eso les vino de perlas para poder defenderse o cazar, incluso a veces para pescar. Sin duda, Hyouga había sido una de las claves de su supervivencia durante todo el año y medio que habían estado vagando solos en busca del maldito refugio donde se rumoreaba que existía un ejército contra los vampiros.

De hecho una de las razones por las que se habían rendido y habían acompañado a los vampiros era porque ahora se sentían perdidos sin Hyouga. Él era el más listo y aunque Tsurumasa fuera el más osado para enfrentarse a los peligros y Aoi la más escurridiza a la hora de escapar de ellos, era Hyouga el que daba las instrucciones y el que les salvaba el pellejo la mayor parte de las veces. Sin Hyouga ahora ya no estaban nada seguros de su porvenir, y Kinako y Ryuuji todavía no sabían cómo defenderse, Aoi se arrepentía inmensamente el haber prohibido a Tsurumasa enseñarle a Kinako a usar una escopeta en su momento. Tener una defensa más que les cubriera las espaldas, aunque fuera todavía una niña pequeña, ya no le parecía tan mala idea ahora que Hyouga les había dejado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de eso.

-Dios…Hyouga muerto…muerto-sollozó Aoi como si todavía no hubiera podido terminar de asimilar la muerte de su amigo y camarada, mientras se daba pequeños tirones en las puntas de su cabello castaño-Ryuuji-kun todavía me pregunta por él. No deja de preguntar porque se quedó dormido en el suelo y no se vino con nosotros.

-Aun no es capaz de asimilarlo-musitó Tsurumasa cruzándose de brazos mientras avanzaba en la fila mientras escuchaba a lo lejos como algunos niños sollozaban ante el dolor del pinchazo en el cuello. Ryuuji era el más joven del grupo, tenía solo seis años, y parece ser que a pesar de estar acostumbrado a que la gente que le rodea vaya desapareciendo, no ha conseguido aun asimilar que Hyouga ya no estaba con ellos. Es lógico, Hyouga pasaba mucho tiempo con él dedicándose a hacerle reír y así vitar que sus lloros alertaran a los monstruos.-Hyouga…¿Qué haremos ahora sin ti?

-Siguiente-se escuchó la áspera voz de uno de los vampiros encargado de controlar que todos los niños se sometieran a la extracción.

Tsurumasa avanzó para plantarse delante del vampiro que miraba los registros para confirmar la asistencia del nombrado. Los ojos rojizos del vampiro se quedaron fijos en los orbes negros de Tsurumasa como si estuviera buscando alguna anormalidad en su físico que no coincidiera con la imagen que se proyectaba en su pantalla digital. El pelirrojo mantuvo la cabeza baja en señal de sumisión pero mantenía su chispa de rebeldía al no apartar la mirada desafiante de los ojos del vampiro como si estuviera preguntándole qué diablos estaba mirando.

-¿Dónde está Ichinose Yuuichirou?-preguntó sin ninguna expresión en el tono de su voz.

-No puede presentarse-respondió inmediatamente.-Entre Aoi y yo entregaremos la dosis que le corresponde a Yuuichi.

-No se ha presentado a la extracción desde que llegó aquí-espetó el vampiro afilando su mirada.

-Porque no puede-insistió Tsurumasa poniéndose nervioso ante esa mirada.

-Si no puede entonces no nos sirve de nada.-dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-¡Espere!-le detuvo sosteniéndole de la túnica- ¡Ya se lo he dicho! ¡Entre Aoi y yo les entregaremos la sangre que le corresponde a Yuuichi! ¡Nos da igual que nos extraigan más sangre que…!

PLASH

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada resonó por el lugar de forma tan fuerte que los niños de alrededor se quedaron mirando encogidos en el sitio de miedo mientras que el resto de los vampiros seguían con su trabajo como si nada estuviera pasando. Tsurumasa cayó al suelo ante la fuerza de aquella agresión, tardó solo dos segundos en sentir el característico ardor terminando por cubrirse la zona herida con la mano en un vano intento de hacer que el dolor disminuyera.

-¡Tsurumasa!-exclamó Aoi abrazándolo por detrás cuando vio al vampiro dar un paso hacia él-Por favor, déjelo, él solo intentaba hablar con usted.

-El ganado no habla-sentenció con una mirada inexpresiva-Si Ichinose Yuuichirou no puede hacer por sí mismo la extracción, entonces es inútil que viva aquí…voy a encargarme ahora mismo de él.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera, por favor!-exclamó Tsurumasa levantándose de un salto para seguir al vampiro que había emprendido el camino hacia donde estaba viviendo ellos pero entonces sintió un terrible tirón que le hizo volver a caerse al suelo, al voltear se encontró con otro par de rojizos ojos.

-Tú no has hecho la extracción, no te puedes ir-dijo aquel vampiro con voz de advertencia.

Tsurumasa apretó los dientes mientras volvía a mirar impotente como el otro se iba en dirección a lo que penosamente podrían llamar hogar, donde Yuuichi esperaba a que regresaran. Yuuichi no podía dar sangre, por eso durante todo ese tiempo, Aoi y él habían conseguido salir del paso donando más sangre de la debida para compensar su falta. Pero la suerte ya les ha abandonado ¿Qué harían entonces? ¿Van a matarlo?

-Yuuichi….corre….-murmuró Tsurumasa antes de recibir un nuevo tirón para llevarlo donde se realizaban las extracciones.

Kinako, que acababan de terminar de extraerle la sangre que le correspondía donar, se quedó mirando como Tsurumasa era arrastrado y, consciente del peligro que parecía correr Yuuichi, decidió salir corriendo de allí y buscar un atajo que acortara la distancia hasta donde vivían. Tenía que ir avisar a Yuuichi y ayudar a que se escondieran, Hyouga hacia muy poco tiempo que les había dejado y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que también mataran a Yuuichi. Kinako tenía solo ocho años, pero al contrario de Ryuuji, ya no poseía esa inocencia que le impedía ver el peso que suponía la muerte de un ser querido o la supervivencia de uno mismo, así que su única forma de intentar asegurarse la vida de ella y los suyos era confiar en que sus piernas fueran lo bastante rápidas como para llegar a casa antes que el vampiro y hacer que Yuuichi huyera de ahí y se escondiera.

Mientras tanto, dentro de una casa pequeña, la delgada figura de Yuuichi se encontraba recostada en una especie de superficie dura donde descansaban él y todos sus amigos. No había ido a la extracción, de nuevo se la había saltado, y cada vez le remordía mas la culpa al saber que Aoi y Tsuru regresarían en un estado de debilidad extrema y no serían capaces de moverse ni de sostenerse en pie por varias horas. Todo por su culpa, porque querían protegerle por no tener fuerzas suficientes para soportar una mera extracción de sangre sin sufrir un ataque por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Y pensar que antes habían estado constantemente pinchándole y sacándole sangre para realizar sus análisis rutinarios y ahora no era capaz ni de eso sin sufrir unos de sus ataques.

-¡Maldición…!-gruñó apretándose con fuerza la ropa a la altura del corazón mientras se encogía ante el dolor y comenzaba a sudar a mares-Calma…calma…respira, Yuuichi, respira.

Detestaba que eso ocurriera. Ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones cuando estaba viajando con sus amigos en busca del ejército, y en algunas ocasiones les había puesto en serio peligro pero últimamente le estaba dando más seguido y eso le producía una sensación de inseguridad enormes, tanto que más de una vez se planteó seriamente hacerles el favor a sus amigos de quitarse de en medio pero Tsuru y Hyouga fueron cabezones y no quisieron abandonarlo en ningún momento desde que se encontraron.

-Creo que les habría ido mejor si me hubiesen dejado atrás…-murmuró sin poder dejar de respirar con fuerza, le costaba un poco respirar. No era tan fuerte como otras veces pero aun así su pecho le estaba doliendo como mil demonios-…si lo hubieran hecho, tal vez Hyouga no…

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte portazo que provenía de la puerta de su casa lo hizo sobresaltarse pero sin incorporarse de donde estaba recostado. Escuchó unos pasos fuertes y duros, no eran los de Tsuru ni los de Aoi, ellos no pisaban tan fuerte, y menos aun después de la extracción. El muchacho consiguió a duras penas incorporarse con sus brazos de donde estaba recostado, todo el cuerpo le pesaba y aun le costaba respirar con normalidad pero tenía que comprobar quien había entrado en casa, si era un vampiro tendría que hacerse el loco diciendo que ya había ido a la extracción y que por eso estaba descansando, al menos eso le ayudaría a ganar tiempo para esconderse.

El sobresalto fue todavía mayor cuando sintió como una enorme mano se había enganchado a su cuello arrancándole de cuajo la tira negra que lo rodeaba para facilitar la extracción que nunca se realizó con él. Los ojos del azabache se dilataron del horror cuando vio unos largos y afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de una boca sonriente antes de cernirse sobre él. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar cuando sintió un líquido frío escurriéndose por su cuello.

Justo en ese momento, Kinako terminaba de cruzar unas cuantas calles a toda la velocidad que podía logrando visualizar a lo lejos su casa. Rogaba internamente haber podido llegar antes que el vampiro y que Yuuichi estuviera lo suficientemente bien para salir a esconderse pero en cuanto vio la puerta de madera de la casa abierta de par en par se detuvo con los ojos dilatados, horrorizada de lo que pudiera haber pasado ahí dentro. No puede ser ¡no puede ser que haya llegado tarde! La niña de las coletas castañas, volvió a correr, esta vez al interior del hogar encontrándolo a oscuras pero viendo un peculiar color de cabello justo en el fondo.

-¡Yuuichi-nii!-gritó Kinako sin poder evitarlo y ahogó un grito en cuanto vio aquella escena tan escalofriante.

Podía ver a un vampiro. Pero no cualquier vampiro, era uno de la nobleza, su blanca túnica evidenciaba su alta posición en la jerarquía de aquel clan. Ese vampiro estaba justo frente a sus ojos, pero sin percatarse de su presencia por estar haciendo una labor más entretenida. Estaba hincando rodilla mientras que la otra pierna sostenía medio recostado contra él mismo el cuerpo de Yuuichi mientras que con una de las manos le sujetaba la cabeza contra su boca mientras un hilo de sangre se escapaba por el blanco cuello del menor y manchaba la ropa de "ganado" y un poco de su túnica. El vampiro parecía estar tan concentrado en lo suyo que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a la pobre Kinako que se encontraba petrificada y horrorizada ante lo que veía sin poder hacer nada más que mirar.

-Yuuichi-nii…-gimió la niña hundida en un mar de lágrimas. Yuuichi estaba muerto…otro de sus amigos había sido asesinado, otra vez no, más no.

-Kinako-chan…-susurró entonces la voz de Yuuichi haciendo que la niña abriera sus ojos haciendo esparcir un poco las lágrimas que ya sobresalían de ellos ¿estaba vivo?

-¿Yuuichi-nii?-se atrevió a preguntar Kinako recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño movimiento por parte del azabache ¡Estaba vivo!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó entonces una voz áspera que acababa de ingresar a la casa, Kinako se dio la vuelta para mirarlo pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando el nuevo intruso usó su mano para empujarla y apartarla del camino sin ningún miramiento haciendo que cayera sentada en el suelo.-¿Mikaela-sama? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Oh, eso debería preguntarlo yo-reprocho el vampiro noble con cierta irritación en su voz-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo la ronda con los críos?

-Eso estaba haciendo,-asintió el vampiro con sumisión pero sin variar ni un ápice su estoica expresión-pero me he percatado que el sujeto Ichinose Yuuichirou se ha estado saltando la extracción desde que llegó aquí, como dictan las reglas he venido a ocuparme de él.

-Entiendo-asintió el rubio levantándose de donde estaba mientras sostenía a un debilitado Yuuichirou contra su cuerpo y hombro.-Lamento haber causado problemas, pero es mi causa que el pequeño Yuu no se presentase a la extracción.

-¿Por usted?-preguntó con duda el recluta.

-A cambio de unos pequeños detalles, el pequeño Yuu se ha ofrecido a darme su sangre en exclusividad ¿no te parece muy considerado por su parte?-preguntó con una sonrisa amable al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua por la zona de su cuello donde aun tenía restos del líquido de la vida.-Su sangre es realmente todo un manjar.

-Ah…-asintió el hombre sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Te agradecería que mantuvieras esto en la discreción-ordenó con un sutil tono de amenaza que podía detectarse en su voz-Ya sabes lo codiciosos que pueden ser los demás nobles, y no me apetece tener que compartir la sangre de mi corderito.

-Entiendo, lamento el malentendido, mi señor, con su permiso-se disculpó el recluta haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salirse de la estancia con paso tranquilo y seguro rumbo a su puesto.

Mika se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba el recluta, cuando ya estuvo seguro de que estaba bien lejos dejo salir un suspiro y, sin prestar atención a los sollozos de la niña que se encontraba en la casa, caminó hacia una de las sillas de piedra que se encontraba cerca y dejó allí sentado el cuerpo del pequeño con todo el cuidado que pudo.

-¡Yuuichi-nii!-gritó Kinako sin poder soportarlo más corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el azabache para terminar abrazándolo y llorando sobre él, ignorando por completo que aun estaba el noble allí-¡Por favor, Yuuichi-nii, no te mueras, no te mueras! ¡No quiero que te mueras!

-Tranquila…,Kinako-chan…-consiguió pronunciar entre jadeos el niño alzando una mano para acariciar los claros castaños cabellos de la niña-E-Estoy bien…

-¡No estás bien! ¡Estas sangrando mucho…! ¡Estas…!-lloraba la niña histérica.

-No…te preocupes-insistió él con un ojo cerrado-…la sangre…no es mía…

-¿Cómo…?-cuestionó sorprendida Kinako bajando la voz al fin ante esa nueva información. Entonces se quedó mirando el lugar donde supuestamente el mayor había sido mordido, se evidenciaba una cantidad importante de sangre pero él decía que no era suya. Para comprobarlo, la niña limpió con su mano aquella zona en busca de alguna herida pero se sorprendió al ver que allí no había nada. Lo único que había era unas marcas de colmillos pero tan superficiales que no llegaron ni a desgarrar la piel.-Pero…¿Cómo?

-He usado la sangre de las reservas para simular que le había mordido-intervino entonces el vampiro rubio tomándose la plena libertad de tomar otra silla de piedra y sentarse a medio metro de distancia a ambos niños.-Tienes suerte que viniera, sino tal vez ese tipo te habría matado, Yuu-chan.

-No te he pedido ayuda-gruñó el azabache mirándolo con odio-¿y…que haces llamándome…Yuu-chan? N-No soy u…una chica…

-No me la has pedido, pero aun así deberías mostrarte más agradecido, sino esta pobre niña habría tenido una horrible imagen ante sus ojos y no creo que te hubiese gustado eso ¿verdad?-sonrió divertido Mika al ver como Yuu volvía a lanzarle una mirada llena de veneno, sobretodo porque parecía no haberle hecho caso a su reproche.

-Serás…-empezó a amenazar el niño antes de volver a sostenerse la ropa con fuerza al sentir un nuevo dolor.-¡Uurg!

-¡¿Te vuelve a doler, Yuuichi-nii?!-preguntó preocupada la pequeña sosteniendo uno de los brazos del oji-verde.

-Tranquila, Kinako-chan-sonrió él como pudo ante el dolor-…es solo…que me he llevado un susto…enseguida se me pasará.

-Toma, tomate esto-dijo la niña tendiéndole el envase de la bebida energética que los vampiros siempre les daba a los niños luego de la extracción.

-No, peque…tienes que tomártela tu…-negó Yuuichi moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Yo ya he bebido un poco-insistió ella-Pero a ti te hace más falta…

-…Es que sabe tan…mal…-rió el azabache tomando el envase y dándole un trago sin apenas respirar para luego poner una divertida expresión de estar tomando algo muy amargo.-Muy…muy…mal.

Kinako sonrió un poco al ver que su amigo parecía conservar el buen humor, eso le quitaba un poco de preocupación encima.

-Niña ¿Por qué no te vas a decirles a tus otros amigos que Yuu-chan se encuentra bien y a salvo?-preguntó casualmente el rubio con una sonrisa amable.

La niña se encogió en el sitio ante aquella sutil orden pero no estaba segura de obedecerla. Yuuichi en cambio se quedó mirando la cara del vampiro que, le gustase o no, le acababa de salvar la vida, pero está claro que había algo que quería hablarle a solas y no se iría sin haberlo conseguido. Tal vez no era buena idea que Kinako permaneciera en ese sitio con ese vampiro cerca.

-Kinako-chan…ve avisar a Tsuru y a Aoi…seguro que deben…de estar muy…preocupados.-dijo Yuuichirou sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio por si hacia un movimiento extraño.

-Pero Yuuichi-nii-fue a protestar ella antes de ser interrumpida por el nombrado.

-Ryuuji-kun debe de estar llorando-recordó al pequeño-Necesito que vayas con él…

-…Vale-claudicó la castaña sin estar muy segura mientras para luego ir abandonando la casa rumbo hacia donde habían dejado a sus amigos sin poder evitar voltear la mirada de cuando en cuando.

-Vale, ya se ha ido ¿Qué demonios quieres?-cuestionó Yuuichirou con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero que controles un poco ese mal humor que tienes-reprochó Mika dándole un inofensivo golpecito al niño en la frente a modo de regaño.-Segundo, solo he venido para charlar un rato contigo.

-No me lo trago…-espetó el menor pegando su espalda a la pared sintiendo como poco a poco su respiración se iba normalizando por fin.-Si me has salvado es porque quieres algo de mi…

-Es cierto, he venido porque quería hacer un trato contigo-Mika sonrió con afabilidad, el niño entonces se puso tenso, sabía que algo oculto había entre esa supuesta amabilidad desinteresada.

-No voy a darte mi sangre-inquirió Yuuichi con la ceja arqueada mirándolo con desconfianza.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Acaso no puedes?-cuestionó Mika sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

-Urg…-gruñó el azabache empezando a ponerse nervioso, era un noble al fin y al cabo y esos eran los vampiros más peligrosos y los mas engañosos.

-No es tu sangre lo que quiero-se apresuró en decir Mika con intención de hacer que se relajara el pequeño.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sabes? Hay veces en que me siento bastante solo-le dijo con un tono casual-Y un poco de compañía nunca me viene mal ¿Qué te parecería pasar conmigo unas pocas horas al día a cambio de un poco de comida y ropa para ti y tus amigos?

-¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Un pederasta?!-exclamó horrorizado Yuuichirou pegando todo su cuerpo a la pared como si quisiera evitar un contagio de una enfermedad rara y desconocida.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No hablo de esa clase de compañía!-exclamó Mika moviendo las manos al mismo tiempo que se enrojecía un poco. Oh vaya, no pretendía sonar como un pederasta, solo convincente, un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar que Yuu puso esa misma cara que pone ahora el niño cuando le confesó que visitaba a Bathory a su mansión a cambio de unos favores.-Solo quiero compañía para hablar.

-¿Por qué querría un vampiro la compañía de un humano? Sobre todo porque no busca sangre ni…cosas raras-cuestionó el oji-verde con total desconfianza.

-Mis razones no importan, Yuu-chan-contestó sin más el rubio-Pero lo que te ofrezco es muy generoso a cambio de tan solo mantener una charla diaria conmigo. No solo evitas tener que dar sangre porque para los demás estarás dándome exclusividad a mí, sino que además estarías colaborando en cuidar de tus amigos ¿no te parece?

Yuuichi se quedó mirando al vampiro sorprendido por aquella oferta. Todo aquello era demasiado bonito para ser real, y más aun que sea un noble quien le propusiera semejante trato ¿Dónde estaba la trampa? ¿Qué era lo que de verdad quería de él? No estaba seguro pero Tsuru y Aoi habían estado cubriéndole las espaldas desde que llegaron y él solo había sido una carga para ellos. Esta era un modo fácil para ser de utilidad a los demás, así podría colaborar un poco en cuidar de Kinako y de Ryuuji y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría ganarse la confianza de ese rubiales para conseguir alguna vía de escape de ese lugar.

-No suena tan mal…-admitió Yuuichi sin estar seguro de cómo iba a acabar todo eso.

-Estupendo-celebró Mika con un aura que irradiaba su gozo ante la aceptación del muchacho.-Entonces hay unas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿En mi casa?-preguntó Yuuichirou poniéndose entonces nervioso mirando a su alrededor como si esperase que alguno de sus amigos entrasen.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que sería bueno que comenzáramos a conocernos en un entorno que te sea más cómodo y conocido.

-Pero mis amigos…

-Aun tardarán un poco en regresar, no te preocupes-sonrió el rubio intentando darle más confianza.

-Ah….v-vale, supongo…-musitó sin estar muy seguro de lo que proponía el mayor pero lo mejor de momento era hacer lo que le dijera, tal vez podría encontrar algo que poder usar para sacar a todos sus amigos de ese lugar.

-Bien, creo que ya te imaginarás cual será mi primera pregunta-entonces le dio un pequeño toque en el pecho con el dedo-Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que te pasa pero quiero que me lo digas tú.

El menor llevó su mano instintivamente a la zona donde estaba su corazón, se imaginaba que eso sería lo primero que le preguntaría y ese rubiales no parecía ser tan tonto como para creer la excusa de la alergia.

-Estoy enfermo-confirmó el niño.

Mika apretó los puños contra sus rodillas cuando vio al niño con esa expresión de abatimiento. Se lo esperaba, era obvio dado como parecía estar sufriendo pero no por ello fue menor la sensación de tristeza e impotencia que le invadió cuando supo lo que se temía.

-¿Desde cuándo?-se atrevió a preguntar Mika suavizando la mirada.

-Desde siempre-afirmó Yuuichi provocando que el rubio lo mirara extrañado por lo que dijo.-Siempre he estado enfermo.

-Eso no es posible-rebatió Mika-Si de verdad has estado enfermo desde siempre no habrías podido sobrevivir ahí fuera.

-Hasta hace un par de meses vivía en un hospital.

-¿Cómo?-Mika abrió los ojos sorprendido-Ya no existen los hospitales, hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de existir.

-Existe el hospital privado del ejercito-confesó encogiéndose en el sitio en cuanto vio como los ojos del rubio se dilataban ante lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Eres del refugio de…?-dejo la pregunta al aire recibiendo un asentimiento-Explícame eso ahora mismo.-ordenó impaciencia ¿Yuu vivía con esos inmundos humanos del ejercito?

-Yo…vivía en ese hospital-confesó Yuu encogiéndose ante el aura de ira que parecía estar emanando del rubio, aquello no parecía pintar nada bien.

-¿Cómo acabaste fuera? Me extraña mucho que esos estúpidos humanos hayan dejado que un niño salga al exterior.-inquirió.

-Es que…-murmuró el azabache rascándose tras la nuca un poco incomodo que se hubiera referido a ellos como "estúpidos"-…quería aprender.

-¿Aprender? ¿el que?

-Quería aprender lo que era tener un corazón.

-…¿Perdona?-preguntó Mika con cara de no entender nada ¿tener un corazón? Aquello no tenía sentido.

-Es algo que le escuché decir a una mujer que hablaba con los médicos. Ella dijo que yo no tengo corazón-contó tocándose con la palma de la mano la zona donde debería estar aquel órgano de vida.

-Yuu-chan, deberías explicarme mejor eso. Porque ningún humano puede estar vivo sin corazón-se rió Mika intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Yo tampoco lo entendí bien-murmuró el muchacho-Se lo pregunté a Ichinose-san…

-Ichinose…-gruñó Mikaela por lo bajo al escuchar ese nombre, pero mantuvo la compostura para no asustar al menor. Debía mantenerse bajo control, por mucho que odiara a ese hombre no debía mostrarlo delante del pequeño, no ahora que estaba comenzando a contarle cosas. Sin embargo había una cuestión que le molestaba y necesitaba saber su respuesta.-Ese hombre, Ichinose…¿es tu padre?

-¿Mi padre? Pues…yo…supongo que lo es…no sé-dudó el niño sin estar seguro.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No lo sé, siempre me visitaba en el hospital, desde que nací, siempre-sonrió levemente al recordar al hombre-Las enfermeras me dijeron que él estaba pagando todo el tratamiento para mi enfermedad. Pero no sé si es mi padre….aunque también me dijeron que mi apellido me lo dio él…¿eso lo convierte en mi padre? ¿o no? Tal vez pero no lo sé.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo-cortó Mika con una risa un poco nerviosa al ver que el niño comenzaba a divagar en un mar de dudas y cuestiones que a lo mejor no era buena idea que comenzase a plantearse en ese momento.-Volvamos a lo de antes ¿a qué te referías con eso de no tener corazón?

-Ah…-pronunció el niño centrándose de nuevo en lo que le preguntaba el rubio-Yo no entendía a que se refería aquella mujer con eso de que no tengo corazón, así que le pregunté a Ichinose-san. Él me dijo que tener corazón significaba poder sentir cosas, tener recuerdos muy importantes, conocer gente y aprender muchas cosas, saber lo que estaba bien o mal.

-"Eso no es tener corazón o no, eso es el aprendizaje que tiene todo niño durante su crecimiento"-pensó Mika con una gota tras la nuca imaginándose que tal vez Yuu no había sido capaz de comprender lo que le había dicho aquel humano y solo estaba dejando salir las palabras que recordaba haber escuchado de su boca.

-Él también me dijo que yo no tengo corazón y que sería difícil que algún día pudiera tener uno propio, y pensé que a lo mejor saliendo de allí podría ver cosas y aprender lo que era tenerlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué saliste de los muros?-cuestionó Mika frunciendo el ceño-El exterior es peligroso y podrías haber muerto.

-Porque yo he estado toda mi vida metido entre cuatro paredes de una habitación-desafió Yuuichirou con la mirada afilada al recordar eso-Nunca he podido jugar, nunca he podido salir a la calle ni conocer a otros niños. Todos los días era lo mismo, siempre con exámenes, análisis, comidas especificas para cada momento del día, inyecciones, descanso de horas, con médicos diciéndole a Ichinose-san delante de mí que tal vez no pudiera seguir adelante. Nunca he conocido otra vida que no fuera esa.

-Yuu-chan…-murmuró Mika al ver como el niño parecía estar hundiéndose en la miseria con tan solo esos recuerdos, y estaba seguro que tal vez no le gustaría oír lo que iba a decir a continuación.-Pero mírate ahora, estas muy débil y tal vez no ha sido buena idea que salieras de allí.

-Nunca me han dicho que mi enfermedad podría curarse, tal vez la única forma de que no tuviera estos ataques fuera estando todo el día metido en la cama del hospital con todas esas inyecciones que tanto me mareaban. Pero pensé que tal vez todo podría ir mejor si conseguía tener un corazón propio.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-No lo sé, pero tener corazón era un deseo que me ayudaba a querer seguir viviendo en vez de vivir solo por vivir-suspiró Yuu revolviéndose los cabellos.-Pero en el hospital nunca iba a poder conseguirlo, por eso me escape. Huí del hospital, del refugio y me marché.

-Eso fue una estupidez, estando solo y en tu estado no habrías durado nada.

-Pero viví-sonrió el niño-Hice cosas que jamás en toda mi vida pude hacer. Durante este tiempo he podido correr, he podido gritar, reír, llorar, jugar, he podido ver muchas cosas que antes ni me imaginaba que existían-hablaba emocionado el niño para sorpresa de Mika-He podido conocer a Tsuru y a los demás…

-Has vivido encerrado todo este tiempo…-murmuró para sí mismo Mika mirando como el niño sonreía al recordar aquellas cosas que parecían valiosas para él-¿Y todo esto te vale la pena?

-Si…-asintió Yuu sin dudarlo-Puede que ahora este sufriendo por mi enfermedad pero todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora no lo cambiaría por nada. Si al final me muero, entonces prefiero marcharme habiendo hecho lo que quise, en vez de estar viviendo mientras me quedo solo viendo la vida pasar.

-No vas a morir-sentenció entonces Mika haciendo que el niño lo mirara sobresaltándose cuando se puso de pie de repente y caminó hacia él-No vas a morir ¿entendido?

-Esto…pero….-murmuró el azabache intimidado cuando el rubio hincó rodilla frente a él y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Aun tienes mucho por lo que vivir si quieres tener ese corazón que tanto deseas-dijo Mika llevando su mano enguantada a la cara del muchacho-Yo mismo me encargaré de que vivas aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Pero…¿a ti que te importa?-se atrevió a preguntar el niño intentando alejarse del contacto del vampiro pero para su sorpresa la caricia que recibió por su parte fue suave y llena de cariño, tanto que no se vio capaz de apartarse de él con alguna grosería.

-Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, Yuu-chan-susurró Mika con voz suave al mismo tiempo que pegaba su frente a la del niño-Y haré lo imposible por hacer que tu estés bien ¿de acuerdo? No habrá nada que impida que puedas vivir, quien lo haga se las verá conmigo.

Yuuichirou estaba tan sorprendido y absorto con lo que le decía el rubio y su exagerada cercanía que no fue capaz de rebatirle nada y solo pudo asentir lentamente sintiéndose pequeño e intimidado por aquellos ojos azules tan grandes que no se apartaban de los suyos por nada del mundo.

-Ahora descansa, Yuu-chan-murmuró entonces el rubio dándole por sorpresa al niño un beso rápido en un parpado.-Por hoy las preguntas se acabaron, pero mañana vendré a buscarte, hay cosas que quiero enseñarte y ayudarte a conseguir…ese "corazón" que tanto quieres tener.

-Yo….yo…yo…-tartamudeó el pobre niño llevándose una mano al ojo donde los labios del vampiro se habían posado con un sonrojo de vergüenza adornándole la cara.

-He pasado un rato muy agradable-sonrió Mika levantándose del asiento mientras sacaba de su túnica una bolsita con varios panecillos de leche y lo dejaba sobre la mesita.-Espero compartir momentos así contigo más a menudo, Yuu-chan-se despidió con una grata sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta gozando de la expresión de sorpresa del muchacho.

Yuuichirou se quedó enrojecido hasta las orejas ante lo que acababa de pasar todavía cubriendo su ojo con la palma de su mano ¿Qué porras había pasado ahí? ¿Le acababa de besar un vampiro en el ojo? Y no tenía ni idea de que es lo que provocaba un beso de un vampiro pero su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado, iba tan rápido que ya estaba esperando que de un momento a otro le fuera a dar uno de sus ataques.

-¡Yuuichi!-exclamó un alterado Tsurumasa que entraba por la puerta de la casa casi derrapando seguido de Aoi, Kinako y Ryuuji, que iba a la espalda de esta última.

-¡WAAA!-se sobresaltó Yuuichi ante los gritos de sus amigos.

-Menos mal, estas bien-sonrió aliviada Aoi dirigiéndose a su amigo para abrazarlo-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ah…pues…yo…

-Kinako-chan nos lo ha dicho ¿Qué te ha hecho ese vampiro oxigenado?-exigió saber Tsurumasa todavía alterado mientras alzaba el puño mientras miraba la ropa ensangrentada de su amigo, aunque sabía que esa sangre no era suya no podía evitar sentir irritación por el hecho de que un vampiro le podría haber levantado la mano.

-Esto…chicos…yo…-balbuceó el azabache todavía muy aturdido ante lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Panecillos de leche!-exclamó de repente un entusiasmado Ryuuji que se asomaba al borde de la mesa y babeaba ante el contenido de la bolsita.-¡Que rico! ¡Aoi-nee ¿puedo comer uno?!

Los otros niños dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde se encontraba el alimento que señalaba el menor de ellos. Se quedaron unos segundos mirando sin poder creerse que esos bollitos estuvieran en su mesa, Aoi y Tsurumasa intercambiaron miradas, y la chica asintió.

-Bien, niños, creo que aun guardamos un poco de leche ¿os parece tomar un vaso con los panecillos?-propuso Aoi intentando sonar animada. Ryuuji saltó de alegría ante aquello mientras que Kinako, aunque estaba hambrienta, miraba también con duda los panecillos pero no hizo ninguna pregunta y se dejó guiar por Aoi hacia el otro lado de la casita para preparar juntos la leche.

-¿Qué has hecho?-cuestionó en voz baja el pelirrojo mirando al azabache.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Yuuichi intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¿Qué has tenido que hacer para que ese chupasangre te diera eso?-preguntó Tsurumasa seriamente pero con la chispa de la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

-Si te lo cuento…creo que no me creerías, no me lo creo ni yo-murmuró Yuuichi sin saber muy bien que más decir.

Varios minutos después se podía ver a como Mikaela se paseaba por los pasillos de la mansión con el buen humor pintado en la cara. Estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquel acercamiento, aquella íntima conversación que habían compartido, aquel beso fugaz que se había atrevido a darle. Era como volver a estar junto a Yuu cuando eran pequeños y esperaba de corazón poder compartir mucho más momentos junto a ese pequeño y por ello haría lo imposible por cuidarle y ayudarlo a superar su enfermedad.

Sin embargo, había algo que empañaba esa felicidad que sentía y era algo que le dijo el pequeño Yuu que no podía sacarse de la cabeza ¿Qué era aquello de conseguir un corazón? Al niño no le dejaron de brillar los ojos llenos de esperanza cada vez que decía de conseguir un corazón propio ¿Qué narices estaban maquinando aquellos humanos para haberle metido aquella idea a un niño pequeño? Ya conocía a ese apestoso de Ichinose Glen y sabía que no le diría esas cosas a un niño a no ser que esperase alguna reacción importante por su parte. Los humanos eran lo suficientemente retorcidos como para usar la inocencia de un niño encerrado para tender una trampa a los vampiros ¿acaso Ichinose ya se esperaba que Yuu huyera del refugio? Le costaba mucho creer que de verdad un niño enfermo hubiera salido de los muros del refugio sin que nadie le viera y sin tener ningún tipo de dificultad ¿y si en realidad solo le habían dejado escapar?

Trampa o no, le daba igual, él iba a ocuparse del niño. Se aseguraría que tuviera una vida larga y que estuviera sano, no importaba el precio. Ese niño iba a vivir, lo ayudaría a tener una vida plena y formaría parte de ella. Y ni humanos ni vampiros iban a privarle de Yuu de nuevo, jamás.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo luego de que me diera el chute de inspiración ante los reviews que he recibido, en serio que estoy súper emocionada y me alegro muchísimo de que os haya gustado tanto por eso aquí os he dejado el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayáis podido disfrutarlo.

Y aquí os dejo las contestaciones a los reviews:

_**Jechu:**_ Y bueno, claro que lo continuo, aquí lo tienes y espero que te haya gustado.

_**Nao-kun:**_ Muchísimas gracias por tus review y eso del mejor en español, tiempo al tiempo, siempre hay fics que superan los míos con creces. Ahora la gente se centra más en los encuentros entre Yuu y Mika durante el manga y lo poco que se deja ver en el anime mientras que yo, la rarita de turno, voy y hago un salto temporal de treinta años, hale XDD ¿Por qué 30 años? Ya lo sabrás. Muchos saludos y gracias por tu apoyo.

_**Cocoa Francois de Jerjayes:**_ Creo que te has confundido con los nombres "Tsuru" no es por Tsurugi, sino por Tsurumasa que es el nombre de pila de "Hayami Tsurumasa", el miedoso de IE GO. Y no, Tenma no está aquí, los nombres son solo referencias o guiños, pero no son los verdaderos personajes de Go, solo he tomado sus nombres pero me alegro mucho ver que los fans de Inazuma Eleven también se pasan por aquí. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, si, Yuu está muerto y las razones de su muerte se desvelaran en uno o dos capítulos, y si, Krul también existe porque esta historia está ambientada treinta años después de los acontecimientos del manga pero este fic es cortito y no voy a poder hacerla salir. Muchas gracias por comentarme, realmente me has hecho feliz.

_**Nishiyora Mahiru:**_ Jajaja lamentablemente si no sufriera Mika u otros personajes no habría historia, pero todo tiene su razón de ser y se desvelará con los capítulos siguientes ¿Qué será, será? No se pierdan el próximo episodio (?).


	3. Chapter 3

**CÁP 3:**

-Vamos, Ryuuji-kun, deja de patalear-dijo exasperada Aoi mientras intentaba hacer que el pequeño niño se vistiera adecuadamente para llevarlo a la extracción.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero que me pinchen más!-protestaba el niño revolviéndose con todas sus fuerzas entre los brazos de Aoi entre lloriqueos-¡No quiero seguir yendo allí, Aoi-nee! ¡Me duele! ¡Y luego todo da vueltas y no me gusta!

-Lo sé, lo sé, a ninguno nos gusta pero es lo que hay que hacer si queremos…seguir viviendo aquí-explicó la muchacha como buenamente podía.

-¡Pero yo no quiero vivir aquí! ¡Quiero estar fuera!-protestaba aun el niño usando su mano para empujar la cara de Aoi.-¡Volvamos todos afuera! ¡Como antes!

-Afuera hay monstruos, Ryuu-chan-apoyó Kinako a la mayor mientras miraba la escena sentada en las rodillas de Yuuichi, el cual en ese momento se debatía entre reír o llorar ante la escenita.

-Buuuh-gimió el pequeño al no ocurrírsele nada contra rebatir aquello, y es que si algo debía agradecer de ser el ganado de los vampiros es que ya no había monstruos que estaban todo el tiempo acechando y atacando. Desde que estaban allí podían pasar las noches tranquilamente sin estar con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado alerta a los posibles peligros de su alrededor.

Pero aquello solo lo pensaba el pequeño, porque el resto del grupo, incluyendo la pequeña Kinako, no se había atrevido a bajar la guardia en ningún momento desde que pisaron aquella ciudad de vampiros. El que más sin duda Tsurumasa, la muerte de su buen amigo Hyouga hace ya dos meses y medio era algo que le pesaba más que a ninguno, con su muerte recaía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de la supervivencia de todo el grupo. Sabía que estaba mal pensar cargar con ese peso él solo y estaba seguro que si lo decía en voz alta se ganaría un regaño por parte de Aoi y un buen puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Yuuichi, y el muy cretino lo disfrutaría dándoselo, seguro. Pero el caso es que Tsurumasa se consideraba el que mejor en forma estaba para cuidarlos a todos, sobre todo a Yuuichi y a Ryuuji, esos dos eran sin duda los más vulnerables del grupo. Aoi y Kinako al menos tenían dos buenas piernas para correr, y un cuerpo flexible para escurrirse por sitios que los chicos no podrían, pero Ryuuji es muy pequeño para defenderse solo y Yuuichi estaba muy delicado de salud.

De hecho, Tsurumasa estaba sorprendido con respecto a Yuuichi, durante el tiempo que llevaban viviendo allí, Yuuichi había estado teniendo esos ataques más seguidos y prolongados. Ya les había advertido que su enfermedad no tenía cura y que sin tratamiento solo iría a peor hasta que llegase un día en que su corazón ya no iba a poder soportar otro ataque. De hecho, se ofreció a acompañarlos en su viaje porque a él le convenía más que a ninguno ir, o en su caso regresar, al refugio del ejército para poder sentirse mejor. Tsurumasa estaba en tensión, esperando que de un momento a otro a Yuuichi se produjera un ataque de tos incontrolable o que de repente un episodio en que no fuera capaz de respirar por sí mismo que acabase con él, no quería que muriera pero no sabía que más hacer salvo vigilarlo y poder estar cerca para cuando ocurriera. Y aun así, Yuuichi conseguía mantenerse vivo y Tsurumasa, a pesar de alegrarse, no se explicaba como conseguía mantenerse en pie.

-Tsuru-llamó entonces el azabache haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltase al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y volteara a mirarlo.-Creo que ya es hora de que os marchéis-apuntó haciendo ver como Aoi salía por la puerta con un enfurruñado Ryuuji en los brazos, mientras Kinako, que ya se había levantado de las rodillas del oji-verde, terminaba de arreglarse sus coletas antes de salir.

-¿Te quedas a esperarnos?-preguntó Tsurumasa mirando a su amigo con la ceja arqueada sabiendo bien que la respuesta que iba recibir no le gustaría.

-Lo siento, Mikaela quiere que lo acompañe hoy-contestó el chico recibiendo una mirada de irritación por parte de su amigo-Sé que no te gusta que vaya con él, pero gracias a esto podemos llegar a comer hasta dos veces al día.

-Ya lo sé, Yuuichi, ya lo sé-suspiró Tsurumasa sin dejar ese tono de irritación-Pero no quita que me moleste esto. Ya sé que no le estas dando tu sangre pero ese chupasangre te trata como si…como si…-mustió buscando la palabra adecuada para definir aquel trato hacia su amigo.

-…como si fuera una mascota ¿verdad?-terminó la frase mirándolo como si aquello no le sorprendiera lo mas mínimo.

-Exacto-gruñó el pelirrojo mirando al azabache-No les basta con tratarnos como ganado sino que también se divierten tratándonos como si fuéramos sus mascotas ¿acaso pasamos de parecer cerdos y vacas a perros y gatos? Nobles bastardos ¡qué digo! ¡Bastardos todos ellos!…te juro que si pudiera mataría hasta el último vampiro de este lugar, empezando por ese chupasangre oxigenado y luego con otro chupasangre estirado.

-Te aseguro que yo pienso como tú,-le aseguró con una mirada serena, compartía con su pelirrojo amigo la aversión hacia los vampiros, sobretodo desde que murió Hyouga, pero había otros factores a tener en cuenta antes de siquiera plantear en ponerse a gritar a los cuatro vientos planes de atentados contra sus captores-pero desde luego es imposible para nosotros lidiar con ellos con fuerza bruta. La fuerza de un vampiro es siete veces superior al de un humano, imagínate como de fuertes serán contra unos niños como nosotros…

-¡¿Cómo es que precisamente tú dices eso, Yuuichi?!-exclamó el pelirrojo alterado ante lo que le decía, Yuuichi era como él, un espíritu competitivo ¿y se le ocurría decir sin más que no tenían posibilidades?-¡Eres igual o incluso más cabezón que yo con estos temas! ¡Hasta hace nada estabas de acuerdo conmigo en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de poder cortarle la cabeza a uno de esos asquerosos chupasangre! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho acobárdate ahora?!-exigió saber enfurecido y preso de la rabia contenida.

-Porque no creo que mi cuerpo soportase ni siquiera la tensión de una batalla, Tsuru-confesó Yuuichi con aire de resignación mientras que Tsurumasa solo pudo calmar su furor de un plumazo ante aquella dura frase.-Mi enfermedad ha ido a peor en las últimas semanas y ya apenas soy capaz de correr unos metros sin que me cueste respirar, aunque creo que de eso ya te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?-Tsuru miró con impotencia a su amigo, aturdido de la tranquilidad con la que hablaba como quien decía que ese día llovería-No puedo ponerme a luchar contra nadie, mucho menos contra un vampiro, por eso creo que es mejor pensar una estrategia y no en liarnos a puñetazos con ellos. No tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra ellos con solo fuerza física y sé que en el fondo lo sabes.

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?-cuestionó el pelirrojo más calmado mientras miraba como Kinako seguía arreglándose las coletas con aire ausente sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban a pesar de los gritos, estaba claro que tenía su cabeza en otro sitio la pobre chiquilla.

-Estoy pensando que a lo mejor puedo sacarle partido a esto de estar siempre acompañando a Mikaela-sonrió Yuuichi-De vez en cuando me lleva a la mansión del noble estirado ese de Felid Bathory con él y creo que podría conseguir algo de información allí.

-¿A qué te refieres con "información"?-cuestionó el pelirrojo más interesado cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, no lo tengo claro pero el otro día, cuando estaba con Mikaela, escuché a dos vampiros hablar sobre arreglar una puerta que daba al exterior.

-¡¿Una puerta?!-exclamó sorprendido pero al instante recibió un frutazo en toda la cara por una manzana que le había lanzado Yuuichi a la boca.

-Grita más fuerte que aun no te han oído los de fuera-reprochó el azabache con una venita de enfado hinchada en su cabeza.

-Ay, perdón-se disculpó sobándose la barbilla donde había recibido el golpe.-¿Qué decías de esa puerta?

-Pero por lo visto es difícil acceder a ella, los pasillos de la mansión Bathory son muy largos y enrevesados y hace falta un mapa para poder llegar hasta allí.

-¿Un mapa?

-Sí, y creo que podría aprovechar una de las visitas a esa mansión para hacerme con ese mapa-asintió el oji-verde seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y no crees que sería muy cantoso?-preguntó el pelirrojo sin estar muy seguro-Sería mucha casualidad si vas a la mansión y de repente algo desaparece. Los vampiros no son idiotas, Yuuichi, aunque nos empeñemos en decir lo contrario.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor, tío listo?-le retó fastidiado por estar dudando de lo que decía-Mira, es cierto que no es el mejor plan del mundo pero por el momento es lo mejor que tenemos. Ir a darnos de tortas contra ellos sería un suicidio y lo sabes, ideando la estrategia del "salir por patas" nos evitamos la pelea y salimos ilesos de aquí, y lo bueno es que tendremos la ubicación de la entrada para ir a avisar a los del ejército para que vengan a rescatar al resto de los niños.

-A veces creo que fantaseas más que el propio Ryuuji-suspiró Tsurumasa-Vamos, Yuuichi, piénsalo, hablas de avisar al ejército como si estuvieran aquí al lado. Recuerda como esos chupasangres se mueven, son muy rápidos, aunque consigamos salir al exterior y tengamos una ventaja de horas o días les bastará con dos minutos para dar con nosotros y volver a capturarnos y de verdad, no me apetece nada que intentando darnos una lección maten a alguno de nosotros…y yo no quiero que muera nadie más de los míos.-gruñó Tsurumasa recibiendo una intensa mirada por parte del oji-verde.

-Acabaremos muriendo de todos modos si nos quedamos-dijo Yuuichi levantándose de su asiento para encarar a su amigo y hablarle con la mayor franqueza que podía-Mira, conozco mejor que nadie lo que es una extracción de sangre, y sé que el cuerpo humano regenera la sangre una vez la pierde pero esto no será así para siempre. Los vampiros llevan existiendo más de treinta años, ante el mundo al menos, y su medio para vivir es solo el consumo de sangre, intuyo que desde que empezaron a existir han estado consumiendo sangre humana a lo largo de los siglos.

-Sí, pero eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe-murmuró Tsurumasa sin llegar a entender a donde quería ir a parar su amigo con todo eso.-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo que estamos hablando?

-¿No te has dado cuenta que en esta ciudad subterránea solo hay niños?-preguntó entonces el azabache haciendo que el pelirrojo centrara su atención en él como si le sobresaltara aquella cuestión.

-Pero eso es por el virus ¿no? Acabó con casi todos los adultos y solo los menores de trece años eran inmunes.

-Vamos, Tsuru, eres más listo que eso-se rió Yuuichi aunque sin tener muchas ganas de hacerlo-Ese virus se propagó hace casi cuarenta años, y sabes tan bien como yo que no todos los adultos murieron por eso, de ser así ningún niño de los que estamos aquí habríamos nacido. El refugio está lleno de niños y de adultos, con eso te lo digo todo.

-Ya…eso es verdad…-concordó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos-¿Pero a donde quieres ir a parar con esto?

-En que aquí solo hay niños-reiteró Yuuichi intentando que su compañero se pusiera a pensar un poquito-Estos vampiros llevan años cazando niños para que sean su ganado, pero todos los niños crecen ¿Dónde están los niños que vinieron aquí hace treinta años? O por lo menos ¿donde están los de hace diez años? Ninguno de los que estamos aquí superamos los trece años ¿Qué pasa entonces con los que sobrepasan esa edad?

Aquella pregunta puso tenso a Tsurumasa de forma alarmante, no se había puesto a pensar en eso porque su mente estaba completamente ocupada en pensar en la forma de aniquilar vampiros y mantener a salvo a sus amigos. Pero la cuestión que le había planteado Yuuichirou lo hizo temblar.

-¿Insinúas…que los matan?-cuestionó Tsurumasa poniéndose en tensión.

-Es lo que sospecho. Han tenido que haber vivido aquí más niños aparte de nosotros y en condiciones normales como las estamos viviendo no tendrían problemas en llegar a ser adultos, al menos eso creo. Me creo que me digan que mataron a algunos pero ¿toda una generación? Es algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar desde que llegamos aquí. Yo creo que los vampiros se deshacen de ellos cuando llegan a ser adultos.

-¿Por qué harían eso?

-Yo que sé, tal vez les guste más la sangre de un niño que la de un adulto. Ni lo sé ni mi importa, lo único que quiero es sacaros a todos de aquí y llevaros al ejercito.-sentenció convencido de lo que decía.

-Yuuichi, escucha…

-Yuuichi-nii-intervino Kinako que estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta observando algo al exterior-El vampiro ya está aquí.

-Hablamos después, Tsuru-se apresuró en decir Yuuichi dándole un suave golpe a su consternado amigo y salía por la puerta, no sin antes dejarle una caricia en la cabeza a la pequeña.

Al salir vio la figura de Mikaela caminando de forma lenta y elegante hacia donde estaba su casa, pudo apreciar como una sonrisa amable se le dibujaba en la cara en cuanto lo vio caminar hacia él. Yuuichi se esforzó en poner su mejor cara de póker, Mikaela había sido amable y atento con él durante todo este tiempo, incluso muy generoso en los regalos que le daba, pero Yuuichi era incapaz de olvidar que era un vampiro y sabía que de un momento a otro podría mentirle y atacarle, porque así eran los vampiros de la nobleza. Estaba convencido que Mikaela estaba solo divirtiéndose con un ejemplar del ganado y en cuanto se aburriese de él dejaría de prestarle atención y a saber con qué le saldría para deshacerse de él. Y antes de caer en cualquier truco, debía aprovechar bien la oportunidad que tenía de estar con él para tener la máxima información posible sin levantar ninguna sospecha, sus amigos dependían de lo bien que saliera su plan, de que consiguiera ese mapa para poder salir al exterior y tener una oportunidad de ser libres.

-Hola, Yuu-chan-saludó alegremente el vampiro rubio mostrándose muy jovial en ese encuentro.

-Mikaela, te he dicho que dejes de llamarme "Yuu-chan", haces que me sienta como si fuera una chica.-le reprochó arqueando una ceja llegando a su lado.

-A mí me gusta llamarte así, lo digo con cariño.-jugueteó Mika pasando su mano por los cabellos negros del muchacho-Como también me gustaría que me llamases Mika.-comentó con un especial brillo en los ojos haciendo que el niño se reflejase en ellos.

-Es que no sé que suena peor, si tu nombre completo o abreviado-sonrió el azabache con clara burla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó sin entender.

-Porque lo diga como lo diga, parece que me este dirigiendo a una chica.

Otro puñal al orgullo masculino del pobre rubio, que casi le daban ganas de echarse a llorar. Desde luego la inocencia y sinceridad de los niños podía ser muy cruel ¿Yuu y él fueron así cuando eran pequeños?

-Bueno, ponte esto-le ordenó dejando caer en los brazos del menor unas prendas de abrigo y unos zapatos cerrados que tenían pinta de calentar mucho.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó mirando confuso aquellas prendas.

-Porque hoy vamos hacer una pequeña excursión al exterior y necesito que te pongas eso, hace frio.-le dijo con amabilidad

-"¡Que bendita suerte!"-fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza al joven azabache-¿Al exterior? ¿Y dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa, pero date prisa o se nos hará tarde.-le guiñó el ojo apremiándolo a que se pusiera la ropa.

Yuuichirou no entendía que era lo que se proponía pero no perdió tiempo y se empezó a colocar la ropa de abrigo por encima de la de ganado, se le hizo bastante agradable volver a sentir la suela de zapatos cubriendo todo su pie, después de esos dos meses y medio caminando a todos lados descalzo, incluso se le hizo acogedor la forma en la que el abrigo le cubría el cuerpo hasta casi las rodillas cuando empezó a sentir el calorcito ¿de qué estaba hecho? Parecía tener felpa en su interior….

-Y ahora…-entonces Yuuichi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Mikaela justo tras su espalda y acto seguido sintiese que le ponía algo en los ojos y todo se tornaba completamente oscuro-…lo lamento, Yuu-chan, pero es necesario que no veas donde queda la salida.

-"Maldita sea, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"-maldijo el niño en su mente dejando salir solo un suspiro de exasperación de su boca mientras sentía como Mikaela apretaba la tela negra contra sus ojos-Pero ahora no podré ver por dónde voy.

-Eso no es problema-escuchó la suave risa del rubio y entonces ahogó una exclamación cuando sintió como unos brazos lo alzaban, sosteniéndole por la espalda y en la parte contraria de las rodillas.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Ahora no te muevas, Yuu-chan, o te podrías caer-advirtió Mikaela antes de ponerse a pegar saltos haciendo que el pobre niño contuviera la respiración y se sostuviera con fuerza a la túnica.

Agradecía en parte no poder ver nada porque si no estaba seguro que le daría un verdadero ataque del que no viviría para contarlo. Sentía el viento pegar contra su cara y el estomago contrayéndose ante una brusca bajada o subida, también escuchaba de lejos algún chillido de un niño, deducía porque habían pasado justo delante de sus narices sin esperárselo. Luego vino el silencio y entonces por fin sintió como Mikaela había dejado de pegar brincos y saltos, y ahora se dedicaba a caminar con normalidad sin tener la respiración agitada, incluso le escuchaba tararear una cancioncilla como quien da un tranquilo paseo. Yuuichi se quedó quieto unos segundos en los brazos del rubio intentando recuperarse de la impresión de lo que acababa de pasar, pero entonces pudo escuchar como cada paso que daba Mikaela se producía un eco, lo que le hacía pensar que se encontraban en un sitio muy amplio o muy largo, como un pasillo.

-"¿La mansión Bathory?"-se preguntó parpadeando a pesar de no ver nada y, una vez recompuesto, comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Mikaela para que le dejara en el suelo.

-Ey, Yuu-chan, no te muevas tanto-instó el rubio sin soltarlo.

-¿Te crees que soy un bebé? Puedo caminar solo-protestó el niño sin dejar de moverse.

-Sé perfectamente que puedes caminar por tu cuenta, pero de momento prefiero tenerte en brazos hasta llegar al exterior-le dijo sosteniéndole con firmeza obligando al niño a dejar de luchar al apretarlo tanto que casi lo deja sin respiración-Vamos, solo aguanta un poquito, te prometo que merecerá la pena.

Yuuichirou gruñó por lo bajo pero claudicó cruzándose de brazos sin protestar, dejando que Mikaela volviera a emprender camino. Ese chupasangre se lo iba a pagar por aquella humillación, si es que al final le daría la razón a Tsuru con eso de liarse a tortas contra los vampiros aunque fuera un acto suicida, solo por restablecer la dignidad que veía tirada por los suelos ante aquel acto por parte del rubio.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, ni si alguien les había visto de esa manera, esperaba que no, pero entonces sintió un frío desagradable colándose en los huecos del abrigo haciendo que por instinto se encogiera buscando mantener el calor ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? Incluso sentía que el viento soplaba débilmente pero cargado de frío. Ahí fue cuando Mikaela se había detenido y lo había dejado en el suelo pero sosteniéndole los hombros desde atrás.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó con curiosidad aspirando el aire frío que llegaba a congelarle el interior de las fosas nasales.

-Ya verás…-musitó el rubio comenzando a deshacer el nudo de la tela que cubría los ojos del azabache hasta que la dejó caer hacia un lado-¡Voila! ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuichi parpadeó confundido, cerrando entonces sus ojos al sentirse deslumbrado por una luz blanca que lo obligó a usar su antebrazo para cubrirse la vista. Cuando consiguió restablecer su visión se atrevió a apartar su brazo y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio un escenario de árboles sin hojas, a lo lejos los escombros de una ciudad en ruinas, algunos coches tirados de cualquier manera por la carretera. Aquello no le sorprendía, había visto bastante de eso a lo largo del viaje que había hecho con Tsuru y los demás desde que salió del refugio pero desde luego aquel manto blanco que parecía tragarse todo aquello que su vista alcanzaba era algo que jamás había presenciado.

Sin responder a la pregunta de Mikaela, caminó escuchando como aquel manto hacia un ruido ahogado cada vez que pisaba y con curiosidad se puso de cuclillas atreviéndose de paso a coger un puñado con las manos.

-¡Está frío!-exclamó soltando aquella cosa blanca de un sobresalto cayendo sentado al suelo-¡Muy frío!-volvió a exclamar levantándose de un salto al experimentar una sensación gélida en el trasero y en las piernas.

Mikaela se tapó la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas ante la visión más graciosa e inocente que había visto. Si de niño le hubieran dicho que vería a Yuu ponerse nervioso ante el contacto con la nieve no se lo habría creído, y ahora mismo lo tenía delante. Veía al pequeño mirar confuso a su alrededor tocando con el dedo mas nieve como si creyera que aquello pudiera cobrar vida de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Yuuichirou mirando al rubio buscando respuestas a sus dudas-Esta muy frío y húmedo ¿está muerto?

-Jajajajajajaa-ya, aquello fue demasiado para el autocontrol de Mikaela, que no pudo más que empezar a reír sosteniéndose la tripa. Era tan extraño ver a Yuu tan desconcertado por la nieve, nunca se habría imaginado que podría vivir para contemplar algo que a sus ojos era lo más adorable del mundo. Yuu siempre fue encantador a su manera pero aquello que veía no tenía precio.

-¡¿D-De que te ríes?!-exclamó Yuuichi avergonzado mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Esto es nieve, Yuu-chan-contestó quitándose una lágrima de los ojos cuando consiguió calmar su ataque de risa.

-¿Nieve…?-murmuró el oji-verde volviendo a mirar con curiosidad aquel manto blanco, frío y húmedo. No era tonto. Sabía lo que era la nieve, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla de cerca ni mucho menos tocarla para sentir como era. Volvió a ponerse de cuclillas atreviéndose a coger otro puñado con las manos, aguantó unos segundos mirándolo pero al final, un inexplicable ardor en las manos le obligó a volver a soltarlo dejándolo caer contra el suelo.-¿Cómo es posible que esté tan frío y que al mismo tiempo queme?

-Anda, ven-indicó Mika alzando al niño por las axilas para que se pusiera de pie, lo hizo girarse para verle de frente para tomarle las manos y comenzar a ponerle unos guantes de lana-Son muy calentitos, así podrás tocar la nieve sin congelarte.

Mikaela se tomó su tiempo en cubrir las manos del niño, intentando en vano calentarle con su propio tacto. Pero finalmente tuvo que desistir cuando aquellas manos comenzaron a enrojecer del frío, dejando ver que no estaban recibiendo ningún calor. Su cuerpo ya no emanaba calor, estaba condenado a tener un eterno cuerpo joven y frío para los próximos siglos, aquello era desolador para él. No podía ni siquiera brindarle un poquito de calor a las manos frías de un niño. Que penoso.

-Disfruta de la primera nevada del año-sonrió Mika cuando por fin terminó de colocarle los guantes sin permitir que se diese cuenta de cuan desolador resultaba para él no poder brindarle un poco de calidez.-¿Nunca has visto antes la nieve?

-No….bueno, si, en realidad sí, pero solo desde la ventana del hospital, nunca he podido tocarla-confesó mirando con admiración a su alrededor con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer ahora?-preguntó alegrándose del entusiasmo que irradiaba el niño.

-Pues…no sé, quiero hacer cosas pero ¿Qué cosas se hacen cuando hay nieve?-preguntó indeciso el muchacho alejándose unos pasos de Mikaela para ver mejor a su alrededor. Las ruinas carecían ahora de importancia, el sonido de los rugidos de los monstruos en la lejanía no podía escucharlos, ni siquiera parecía recordar que quien le había sacado al exterior era unos de los vampiros a los que tanto odiaba, su entusiasmo infantil salía por cada uno de sus poros y no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno….-murmuró Mika con un tono de estar pensando-Primero ¿Qué tal si te das la vuelta?

-¿Eh? ¡WAAA!-exclamó el azabache cuando de pronto una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cara, le pilló tan desprevenido que cayó sentado en el suelo sintiendo el frío en todo su rostro. Miró confuso al vampiro que tenía otra bola de nieve preparada-¿A que ha venido eso?

-Una batalla de bolas de nieve, es lo más clásico en días nevados-sonrió Mikaela lanzando la segunda bola, dándole de lleno en la cabeza del azabache-Vamos, Yuu-chan ¿acaso no puedes ni con una bolita de nada?

-¡Maldito chupasangre! ¡Te vas a enterar!-exclamó rojo de vergüenza el niño comenzando a tomar grandes cantidades de nieve con rapidez ante la mirada de Mikaela hasta que logró formar una bola de nieve bastante grande, del tamaño de su propia cabeza-¡TRAGATE ESTO!-amenazó lanzando la gran bola nevada con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rubio.

Plof…

Ni de broma. La bola de nieve ni siquiera había terminado de abandonar las manos de Yuuichirou para que la fuerza de la gravedad la hiciera estrellarse contra el suelo y romperse en pedazos, bastante lejos de su objetivo.

-Jajajajajajajajajaajaja-y como es lógico, Mika no pudo evitar volver a reírse ante la cara de consternación del azabache al no entender que había pasado dándole unas ganas terribles de hacerle rabiar un poco.-¿Cómo vas a poder lanzar una bola tan grande? Tienes cerebro, materia gris ¿entiendes?, úsalo, pequeño.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-exclamó Yuuichirou rojo de vergüenza ante semejante humillación enterrando sus manos en la nieve con intención de hacer mas bolas.

Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron bastantes divertidos para Mikaela, disfrutaba con gozoso placer esconderse entre los arboles mientras veía a Yuu correr con los brazos llenos de bolas proclamándole la guerra y venganza por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar. Sabía que el niño se lo estaba pasando bien a pesar de lo mucho que le hacía rabiar ¿eso podría ayudarlo que fueran más cercanos en un futuro? Eso esperaba, lo deseaba de corazón.

-¡Sal de donde quieras que estés, rubio oxigenado!-exclamó Yuuichi corriendo justo bajo el árbol donde estaba sentado Mika observándole-¡Deja que te reviente! ¡Te voy a dar la derrota de t….!

Un sonido de sofoco salió involuntario de la garganta de Yuuichi de forma tan fuerte que incluso Mika fue capaz de escucharlo desde donde estaba sin tan siquiera agudizar su oído. El rubio parpadeó confundido ante este hecho y que de repente el niño se había quedado tieso en el sitio durante unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó con pánico cuando vio como caían las bolas de nieve y Yuuichi se precipitaba al suelo. Mika, con un fuerte impulso, llegó a su lado sosteniéndole entre sus brazos justo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

-¡Yuu-chan! ¡Eh, Yuu-chan ¿Qué te pasa?!-interrogó el vampiro viendo al azabache que se retorcía dolorosamente entre sus brazos jadeando como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones.

Pero el niño no tenía la voz para contestar, el pecho le dolía muchísimo y no encontraba el modo de llenar sus pulmones de aire, le dolían ante el esfuerzo de intentar respirar y sentía su tráquea contraerse como si no consiguiera que realizara su función. Y su corazón sentía que iba a salírsele del pecho o directamente a explotar dentro de él. Era atroz. Pronto dejó de sentir sus extremidades como si se las hubieran cortado con un hacha, a sentir como si su cuerpo fuera tan pesado que le aplastaba el resto de órganos, el dolor era demasiado, tanto que sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y a aflorar por sus mejillas sin ser consciente de ello en un intento de mitigar aunque fuera un poco aquel dolor, pero aquella reacción era inútil, le había dado demasiado fuerte esta vez. Era demasiado doloroso, incapaz de poder decir nada que no fueran los entrecortados quejidos de asfixia que su garganta era todavía capaz de emitir, sentía que se estaba muriendo ahí mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora?

-¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta, Yuu-chan!-escuchaba entonces la voz histérica de Mikaela.

El sonido de su voz le hizo recobrar un poco la cordura y el sentido de que era lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos ya no vislumbraban la nieve donde estaba "luchando" contra el vampiro, ahora veía el techo cristalino del palacio de los Bathory junto con lo que reconocía como los ojos de Mikaela ¿veía desesperación en esos ojos? No lo sabía y nunca estaría seguro de lo que vio, porque en ese momento sus ojos dejaron de trasmitirle a su cerebro aquello que tenía a su alrededor. No estaba inconsciente, no todavía, pero su cerebro colapsó ante el dolor y había desconectado algunas funciones corporales, como el de la vista o el sentido del equilibrio en un intento de guardar energías para reparar el daño cardiaco.

-No, no, no-gimió el rubio acostando rápidamente al niño sobre una gran cama-¡Yuu-chan! ¡Resiste!

Mikaela estaba histérico mientras veía al niño apretar con fuerza su ropa a la altura del corazón. Le invadió el terror cuando su mirada visualizaba los ojos de Yuuichi muy abiertos y dilatados, clavados en algún punto del techo sin estar mirando nada y sin siquiera parpadear. Intentó inmovilizarlo en cuanto empezó a retorcerse con violencia y sus manos arañaban la zona donde se encontraba el corazón. Mika no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, Yuuichi ya había tenido ataques las otras veces que había estado con él y que pudieron mantener controlado pero esta vez le había dado de una forma demasiado violenta.

¿Qué podía hacer? Yuu estaba sufriendo de nuevo un ataque cardiaco y no tenía nada con lo que atenderle, los vampiros no necesitaban ninguna clase de medicina y la que disponían eran solo las básicas para atender resfriados o catarros para los niños, no para casos de enfermos de corazón y otra clase de enfermedades. Se le estaba muriendo, lo sentía, Yuu se le estaba yendo de nuevo entre los brazos y no sabía qué hacer. No tenía medios con la que darle una medicina o…

-O tal vez…-musitó con ojos dilatados ante su idea mirándose entonces su propia muñeca, quería pensar en que consecuencias podría traer aquello si lo hacía pero no había tiempo de meditar nada, Yuu necesitaba atención ahora ¡Ya de ya! -Yuu…¡Resiste!

Y sin ascos ni remilgos, Mikaela clavó sus colmillos en las venas de su muñeca haciendo brotar una cantidad exagerada de sangre, tomó al niño de la nuca para incorporarlo lo suficiente y le pegó la boca a su muñeca para hacerle beber de aquel líquido de sabor metálico.

-Bebe, Yuu-chan, bebe-le instó apretando su muñeca contra la boca del niño para hacerle tragar su sangre, lo sintió convulsionar varias veces pero estaba consiguiendo que parte de su sangre entrara en el sistema del menor, si actuaba ahora podría salvarse.

Pasaron unos angustiados segundos para el rubio pero al final pudo volver a respirar en cuanto presenció como poco a poco el cuerpo de Yuu parecía dejar de retorcerse de dolor, eso le fue suficiente para saber que su sangre estaba actuando en el cuerpo del niño remitiendo los síntomas del ataque pero aquello no bastaba por lo que veía, cuando separó su muñeca de la boca vio que aun tenía dificultades para respirar, por lo que lo acogió entre sus brazos, sostuvo con firmeza la cabeza al mismo tiempo que obstruía sus orificios nasales con una mano antes de pegar sus labios con los suyos. No, no fue un beso ni mucho menos, no hubo ninguna clase de disfrute, ni de sentimiento de calidez ni cariño, era un acto desesperado de trasmitirle al pequeño el aire que tanto necesitaba, el propio Mika se separaba de cuando en cuando de la boca del menor para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los de él para ayudarle a respirar. No iba a permitir que Yuu se muriera de nuevo, no iba a permitirlo aunque tuviera que realizar esa clase de respiración toda la noche. Repitió la operación varias veces antes de sentir, para su alivio, como el niño lo obligó a separarse de él al entrarle un ataque de tos de corta duración, no lo soltó en ningún momento, no hasta que estuviera completamente seguro que ya podía respirar por sí mismo.

El niño estaba fatigado, el dolor y el esfuerzo por su propia supervivencia lo había dejando tan exhausto que no podía pensar ni recordar que había pasado ni lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Su mente en esos momentos se encontraba en una nebulosa que le impedía percibir el mundo que tenía a su alrededor, ni siquiera era capaz de notar los brazos de Mika que lo acogían y lo protegían como si fuera su vida la que dependiera de ello. Tal solo podía captar un débil murmullo en la lejanía de la voz nerviosa de Mika hablándole, pero ni siquiera podía identificar si era del rubio la voz, tan solo se dejó llevar por ese sonido como una forma de aferrarse a una luz cuando todo lo que estaba viendo era estar sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¿Yuu-chan?-preguntó nervioso Mikaela en cuanto vio los ojos del azabache cerrándose con tortuosa lentitud. Por un segundo se quedó sin respirando ante este hecho creyendo no haber podido salvarlo pero vio equivocado su temor en cuanto sintió como el pecho del menos subía y bajaba en una tranquila respiración.-Menos mal…-sollozó apretando con suavidad el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho sintiendo como sus brazos temblaban ante el mayor susto que había vivido en años-Menos mal, menos mal…creí que te había perdido….de verdad lo creí.

Entonces se escuchó como alguien a su espalda aplaudía como si acabara de ver un conmovedor espectáculo de una obra de teatro. Mika ni se molestó en voltear a mirar de quien se trataba pero no pudo evitar que la furia pudriera su semblante al escuchar aquel aplauso, intensificado con el eco que tenía la estancia.

-Mika, Mika, Mi-Mika-canturreó la voz de Felid sin dejar de aplaudir mientras caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia donde se encontraba su querido sirviente.-Esperaba poder encontrarte por aquí, pero no esperaba que me fuera a deleitar con tu bello rostro deformado por un corderito enfermo.

Mika mantuvo sus ojos ocultos bajo su cabello mientras, sin responder a lo que le decía el Bathory, acomodaba al niño en la cama tapándolo con una fina sabana y de paso, dejándole una breve caricia en la cabeza.

-Esto me ha traído hermosos recuerdos de hace tres décadas ¿recuerdas?-preguntó con satisfacción llegando al lado del rubio que aun no se había dignado a mirarle-Pusiste esa misma expresión cuando os descubrí a ti y a tus amiguitos intentando salir. La bella expresión de los humanos cuando ven su esperanza haciéndose añicos ante sus ojos. oh, aquello fue realmente divertido.

Fue entonces como un sonido que cortaba el aire chirrió en los oídos de Felid antes de percatarse que la fiel espada maldita de Mika amenazaba con cortarle el cuello, con suma tranquilidad miró de reojo al rubio descubriéndole con que su ojo izquierdo lo miraba de entre las sombras de su cabello con una gran expresión de frialdad y amenaza.

-¿Qué quieres, Bathory?-cuestionó el vampiro de cabellos rubios dejando ver sus colmillos en señal de amenaza.

-Oh, no tienes que enfadarte conmigo, Mika-sonrió el peliplateado alzando las manos en una falsa señal de paz-Si estoy aquí es porque me tienes muy preocupado. Últimamente pareces ponerte nervioso con lo que respecta a tu corderito. Esta muy enfermo ¿verdad? Y parece que no puede curarse por su cuenta.

-Conmovedor-escupió Mika sin moverse un ápice del sitio con su arma apuntando a la garganta del noble.

-Vamos, Mika, creo que podría ayudarte a curar a tu precioso niño-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa el peliplateado retrocediendo unos pasos a una distancia segura de aquella arma.

Mika parpadeó dos veces pero no dejó ver ninguna clase de perturbación ante el ofrecimiento del noble. Ya le conocía y sabía lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser con tal de conseguir su propia satisfacción personal. No dudaba que si quería ayudarle es porque quería algo a cambio, tal vez la sangre de Yuu o tal vez alguna otra cosa, pero algo quería, de eso estaba seguro.

-Te escucho-claudicó el rubio guardando de nuevo su espada.

Puede que no creyese en las supuestas buenas intenciones del noble, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrar algo que pudiese salvar a Yuu de esto. Los vampiros no usaban medicinas para enfermos de corazón, de cáncer o de cualquier otra cosa, allí no había nada que darle al niño para mejorar su condición. Cualquier cosa le valía ahora con tal de poder salvarlo.

-En realidad, mi querido Mika tienes tres formas de poder ayudar a tu precioso niño-sonrió Felid volviéndose hacia donde estaba Mika, disfrutando de su mirada atenta y alerta mientras usaba su propia espalda para evitar que se fijara en el niño.

-¿Tres formas?-repitió el rubio apretando la funda de su espada por si tenía que volver a blandirla.

-La primera es la más sencilla y rápida,-comentó sacando su vieja arma lanzándola al rubio que la atrapo al aire mirándola como si no se creyese lo que le insinuaba- puedes sacar al niño de su miseria tú mismo con eso. Sería lo mejor y lo más misericordioso para él, a nadie le gustaría vivir como lo está haciendo él.

-¡Me niego!-exclamó Mika lanzando de vuelta el arma sin querer tenerla ni un segundo más entre sus manos pero con una serenidad que hizo esbozar una nueva sonrisa en el noble-No mataré a Yuu-chan, no de nuevo.

-Ju, si vas apelar a tu lado egoísta, Mika-el peliplateado guardó su arma bajo la túnica-, puedes dejar las cosas tal y como están, seguir dejando que viva como hasta ahora, hasta que llegue un día en que ya no haya nada que se pueda hacer para reanimarlo.

Mika apretó sus puños bajo la capa de su túnica mirando afiladamente al noble pero sin dejar que nada perturbara sus actos.

-Pero-continuó hablando dando por hecho la respuesta del rubio-, te queda la opción de convertirlo.

De nuevo la expresión de Mika se pudrió en molestia cuando oyó aquella posibilidad. Lo pilló con la guardia tan baja que no pudo evitar que la furia hablara por él controlan do su cuerpo cuando sacó de nuevo la espada de la funda y con ella cortó el brazo del noble en un ruido seco escuchándose entonces el débil sonido de la sangre vampírica cayendo al suelo y el sonido del brazo cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-Ni en broma, ni siquiera lo pienses-gruñó amenazador el rubio acercándose al rostro del peliplateado dejando clara su postura.-Y antes de que hagas alguna tontería, cortaré tu cabeza y la aplastaré ¿me has entendido?

-Oh-dijo sin más el noble sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por aquella brusca amputación hacia uno de sus miembros.-Cristalino. Pero no hay más opciones que esas, Mika. Pero claro, te corresponde a ti decidir el destino de tu pequeño corderito.-comentó acercándose a su brazo amputado para volver a colocárselo.-A no ser, claro, que decidas devolverlo con los humanos…

Mika dejó clara su respuesta cuando tensó sus hombros y apretó su mandíbula dejando ver sus colmillos en una mueca amenazadora.

-Eso creía-sonrió satisfecho poniéndose en camino a la puerta-No te preocupes, Mika, por mi gran aprecio hacia ti, investigaré todo lo que pueda sobre este niño para intentar averiguar qué clase de medicina necesita, pero yo que tu no tendría demasiadas esperanzas. Los recursos son muy escasos estos días…

Una vez el noble salió de la habitación Mika pudo controlarse mejor sintiendo como su espada todavía goteaba la sangre del noble. Pero la semilla de la duda comenzó a invadirle ante las palabras de Bathory mientras limpiaba su fiel compañera de guerra. Sacudió la cabeza encaminándose hacia la cama donde reposaba el menor, dejó de lado su arma y se atrevió a volver a acogerlo entre los brazos para estrecharlo contra él ¿Qué debía hacer? Por mucho que odiara a Bathory, tenía maldita razón, el mundo ya no poseía las medicinas para atender a los enfermos. Era convertirlo o dejarlo morir.

-Yuu-chan…-murmuró en un suspiró acariciando con el pulgar uno de los brazos del niño-Me he dado cuenta que siempre estoy intentando saber cosas de ti pero yo no te he contado nada de mi vida, quizá sea bueno que comparta una pequeña historia contigo.-confesó observando los ojos cerrados del muchacho junto a su tranquila respiración.-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo yo era como tú, un niño humano. Sí, que raro debe de sonarte ¿verdad? Yo siendo humano. Pero es así, yo he vivido un mundo distinto antes de que todo el asunto de vampiros y monstruos comenzara a desolar el mundo. Y al igual que tu, fui capturado por los vampiros y durante unos años fui parte de su ganado. Pero nunca me he sentido solo ¿sabes por qué?-preguntó susurrante mientras un tono de nostalgia se asomaba por su voz-Porque tenía una familia maravillosa conmigo. Éramos muchos y estaba rota, pero era lo mejor de toda mi vida. Entre ellos, tenía alguien muy especial para mí, alguien por el que decidí vivir como vampiro. Un amigo que era todo mi mundo, toda mi vida, aun cuando mi familia fue aniquilada, él sobrevivió y me convertí en lo que soy con el único objetivo de reencontrarnos. Me aferré a la vida por él.-dejo salir una sonrisa amarga-Pero nunca pensé en las consecuencias de esta situación, comenzó una guerra absurda en la que nos vimos envueltos. Ambos sufrimos cosas innombrables, nos creímos traicionados, nos herimos, nos amamos, nos odiamos pero siempre deseábamos reunirnos. Seguíamos siendo familia, y seguíamos deseando estar juntos. Pero al final…-ahogó un gruñido en su garganta-…al final todo se vino en contra nuestra, nos vimos envueltos en un fuego cruzado que terminó matando a mi querido amigo, ellos, los humanos lo mataron. Él estaba de su parte y aun así se deshicieron de él-siseó con ira contenida pero en cuanto volvió a ver el rostro apacible del pequeño se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse en autocontrol-Intenté salvarle. Pero no pude. Era demasiado tarde, para cuando llegué a su lado, ya estaba muerto….-ahogó un sollozó ante el recuerdo de su amado amigo con el cuerpo ensangrentado y atravesado por aquellas estacas de piedra en su espalda, intentó salvarlo convirtiéndolo en vampiro, pero no pudo hacerlo, Yuu ya estaba muerto cuando llegó a su lado y su sangre no reaccionó ni siquiera pudo hacerlo cuando bebió de su sangre en un intento desesperado de convertirlo a la fuerza. Si, desesperado intentó convertir a su amigo bebiendo su sangre para facilitar la conversión pero al final fue él mismo el que terminó completando su propia transformación, convirtiéndose finalmente en un vampiro completo.-Por eso…Yuu-chan, si consigo poder salvarte a ti, lo único bueno que he conseguido en estas tres décadas, si transformándote consigo salvarte yo…-murmuró con los ojos cargados en lágrimas acercando su boca al frágil cuello del niño.

Fue entonces cuando la palma de una mano se estrelló contra su rostro impidiendo que continuará con su camino.

-No…-susurró la débil voz del azabache.

-¡Yuu-chan!-reaccionó el vampiro rubio alejándose al instante viendo los ojos entrecerrados del niño y sus dientes apretados.-Yuu-chan ¿Cómo…?

-Que ni se t…e…pase por…la ca…beza…conver..tirme-murmuró entrecortado exhausto.

-¿Estabas escuchando?-preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.-Yuu-chan, puedo salvarte, puedo hacer que superes tu enfermedad. A mí tampoco me gusta esta solución pero es la única que tenemos y si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré sin…

-No…qu..iero…vivir…a cualquier precio-se esforzó por decir el niño sorprendiendo a Mikaela.

-Pero, Yuu-chan…

-No…quiero…ser…un…monstruo….-sentenció el muchacho con mucho esfuerzo volviendo a sostenerse la ropa a la altura del corazón tomando aire para poder hablar mejor-No quiero vivir a cualquier precio, Mikaela, si vivir es…convertirme en un monstruo…no quiero vivir…quiero ser humano, y quiero morir siendo humano. Y eso es algo…que quiero…escoger yo…

-Yuu-chan…si mueres ahora no conseguirás tener ese corazón que tanto deseas-intentó Mika convencerlo sintiéndose abrumado por la forma en la que hablaba.

-Han decidido por mi muchas cosas…pero esto lo decido yo, si muero…será como humano-sentenció sin ningún tipo de duda en su mirada-Un corazón…no vale nada si me convierto en un monstruo para conseguirlo.

Y tras decir esa última frase que le caló a Mika hasta lo más hondo de su ser, Yuuichi cerró pesadamente sus ojos cayendo de nuevo en la inconsciencia. El rubio se alteró por un segundo ante el desfallecimiento del pequeño pero bajo la guardia cuando comprobó que seguía respirando ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No podía soportar la idea de perder a Yuu de nuevo, le aterraba siquiera pensar en eso ¿debía ser egoísta y convertirlo en vampiro para curar su enfermedad? Deseaba hacerlo pero el propio deseo del menor de conservar su humanidad le hacía titubear, Mika deseaba a toda costa que viviera, él mismo se convirtió en vampiro con lo único en su mente de estar junto a Yuu. Sin Yuu su eterna vida no valía de nada. Pero ¿sería capaz de ir contra la voluntad del niño con lo único en su vida en lo que puede escoger por sí mismo?

Mika se encontraba en una seria encrucijada y, por primera vez en muchos años, sintió la impotencia de volver a ver como el destino de Yuu se le escapaba de las manos.

CONTINUARÁ.

Y he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia un tanto loca y enrevesada y lamento decir que ya casi llegamos a la recta final. El siguiente capítulo si no es el último será el penúltimo, espero que podáis disfrutarlo hasta sus últimas palabras, daré lo mejor de mí para que alcance vuestras expectativas, eso sí…no puedo aseguraros…nada de lo que pueda ocurrir. MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA Sufriiir, mis queridos lectores, sufriiiir. Ya, que se me va mucho la olla cuando escribo XD.

_**Nao-kun:**_ Saludos, Nao-kun, gran seguidora y mejor persona. Mi idea era precisamente hacer malpensar respecto a la relación que Mika pretende mantener con el pequeño Yuu, solo por hacer bailar vuestras mentencitas. Juas juas juas. En este capítulo se ve una relación un poco más estrecha entre ellos a pesar de lo que pueda pensar Yuu acerca de Mikaela como vampiro. A ver, es un niño, no puede "enamorarse" de Mika de la noche a la mañana y menos aun siendo un vampiro XD. Muchos saludos y gracias por tus reviews.

_**Nishinoya Mahiru:**_ No digo rarita en plan mal, me considero más una persona un poquito retorcida a la hora de escribir, siento especial inclinación en hacer sufrir bastante a mis personajes como pienso que se haría en una situación real. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulito.

_**Cocoa Francois de Jarjayes:**_ No te echaba la bronca, es que creía que no me habías entendido en las explicaciones ^^. Y realmente debo decirte que haces bastante bien en preguntarte cosas y divagar, porque de verdad mi estilo de escribir fic es precisamente relacionar unos fics con otros para que en conjunto formen una coherencia final entre ellos. Así que tal vez, y solo digo que tal vez, la idea de que Roxas, de Kingdom Hearts, haya influido de alguna manera en este fic no esté tan alejado de lo que piensas…sobretodo porque ya tengo empezado un fic de Kingdom Hearts que esta entrelazado con otros de mis fics. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Mika aparenta tener dieciséis o diecisiete años, en este capítulo explica que para intentar salvar a Yuu bebió su sangre pero al final solo consiguió completar su propia transformación. Otra cosa aparte ¿Mikaela teniendo sentimientos hacia Yuu? Tal vez si, tal vez no, yo no confirmo nada, eso es una tarea que os encomiendo a vosotros, los lectores ¿será amor? ¿será lealtad? ¿Será cariño fraternal o en todo caso paternal? Adelante, divagad y divertíos con ello juas juas juas –risa maligna-Pero si puedo responderte que Yuuichi no siente ese tipo de sentimiento hacia Mika, es un niño todavía que no entiende lo que es amar sentimentalmente a otra persona, es decir ¿Qué niño entiende eso? XD.

_**Rooss:**_ Eres bastante oportuna, me dejas tu review justo cuando termino el tercer capítulo ¿acaso me vigilas? Que miedo XD pero llegas mas tarde y no podría haberte puesto en las notas ¿hago que te sientas pedófila? OMG ¿Qué he hecho? Pero sobretodo ¿Cómo lo vuelvo hacer? XDDD en fin, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fics, pero ya nos acercamos a la recta final. Espero que puedas seguir disfrutándolo. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**CÁP 4:**

¿Alguna vez alguien ha pasado por alguna situación tan extraña como peligrosa? En esos tiempos en los que vivían, el vivir situaciones peligrosas o de tensión eran el pan de cada día, la supervivencia por uno mismo, un grupo o toda una comunidad obligaban a todos los integrantes a mantenerse en constante alerta, dependían de las condiciones físicas o del intelecto de unos y otros para poder aumentar las posibilidades de sobrevivir ante el mundo hostil que les rodeaba sobretodo cuando su especie se encontraba en vías de extinción. En un mundo post apocalíptico donde el ser humano ya no era la especie dominante y ya no se encontraba en lo alto de la pirámide alimenticia, la naturaleza dormida de los supervivientes les obligaban a sufrir una regresión para sobrevivir, tales como mediante intuición, con recuerdos y un poco de imaginación fabricar armas con los materiales más rudimentarios lo suficientemente resistentes para atravesar la piel y la carne de los nuevos seres vivos y carnívoros que asolaban el mundo para alimentarse de ellos o por lo menos evitar ser comidos por ellos.

En un mundo donde lo que quedaba de vida humana estaba en constante peligro y sumido en el caos, la naturaleza también ejerce su influencia presionándolos a evolucionar o a reaccionar mediante la aplastante ley del más fuerte. Los más listos y los que mejor condición tengan serán los que tengan mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir, mientras que personas con alguna anomalía o defecto físico o mental serían los primeros en caer, personas que antes caminaban con total normalidad con gafas, audífonos para la sordera, bastones o con tan solo una pierna escayolada, esos eran los que en un mundo destruido serían los primeros en desaparecer. Porque así era la naturaleza. Había que tener buena vista, un buen oído, buenos músculos, buen cerebro, y buenos reflejos para poder salir adelante, o al menos intentarlo.

¿Os imagináis que clase de suerte o de milagro es capaz de experimentar un enfermo de corazón como lo era Ichinose Yuuichirou? Un niño de once años que ha padecido una enfermedad cardiaca desde que nació, siempre dependiendo de toda clase de medicinas y asistencia médica, que él mismo renunció lanzándose a ese mundo putrefacto y desolado, en busca de un corazón propio del cual decían que carecía, donde con ayuda de otros siguió vivo aun cuando su corazón comenzó a darle serios problemas. Pero quizá todo este tiempo lo que más tuvo de su parte fue la suerte, siempre dependiendo de los compañeros con los que se había encontrado y que, con deseos de ayudarles, les prometió llevarlos todos al refugio del ejército del Imperio Demoniaco Japonés. Pero nadie podía negar que su verdadera suerte, su verdadera prueba de supervivencia fue cuando los vampiros los capturaron y pasaron a formar parte de su ganado.

¿En qué cabeza cabía que un vampiro pudiera mostrar tan grande interés por un vulgar y enfermo niño humano? Los vampiros y los humanos eran enemigos donde el segundo era la fuente de alimento del primero. Si eres un chico normal y corriente que ha vivido en la ciudad no querrías tener de mascota a la vaca con la que te harán la hamburguesa para la cena. Por eso, para Yuuichirou el fenómeno de que aquel vampiro rubio que formaba parte del grupo de chupasangres que lo atrapó, lo protegiera de aquel modo era surrealista. Sin embargo, había cosas de las que, como niño que era, no podía evitar preguntarse.

Yuuichi se había despertado de su letargo hacia unos minutos, encontrándose con que la estancia se encontraba a oscuras. Era de noche, no lo tenía claro, pero en aquel sitio no había ninguna clase de iluminación por eso daba por hecho que era de noche. Lanzó algunos quejidos cuando sintió una dolorosa molestia por toda su caja torácica, producto de las convulsiones que había sufrido tras su último ataque cardiaco. Suspiró al recordar el dolor que padeció con ese ataque, había sufrido varios durante el tiempo que había estado alejado del refugio y nunca había estado tan convencido de que se iba a morir como en esta ocasión. No recordaba que era lo que había pasado ni como había llegado aquella cama cuando lo último que tenía en la mente es que estaba haciendo bolas de nieve en el exterior, solo recordaba que escuchaba en la lejanía una voz. En medio de la inconsciencia pudo escucharla como un débil murmullo, era apenas imperceptible pero sentía que lo llamaba con fuerza, para que se quedase escuchando y fuera a su origen, no sabía que sentimiento cargaba aquella voz pero fue lo suficiente para luchar por quedarse. Luego sintió algo húmedo y tibio tocarle la mejilla, aquello pudo ayudarle a recobrar la consciencia sin todavía ser capaz de abrir sus ojos mientras sentía unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo como si no existiera el mañana, le costó un poco identificar la voz de Mikaela, le invadió la extrañeza pues no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mostrarse sorprendido de ese hecho.

¿Por qué un vampiro mostraba aquella tensión en su cuerpo cuando lo vio a punto de morir? Si tanto quería una mascota, podría tomar a cualquier otro que le hiciera compañía. Pero en cuanto le escuchó hablar de convertirlo, su cerebro ya estuvo lo suficientemente consciente como para reaccionar y evitar que le mordiera el cuello, aunque fuera con un débil manotazo. No pensaba convertirse, ni aunque con ello pudiese curar su enfermedad, quería vivir como humano, o al menos morir como uno. No quería permitir que otros siguieran decidiendo por él todo lo referente a su vida, primero los médicos y luego los vampiros, sabía que quería ser y así lo mantendría. No permitiría que Mikaela lo convirtiese, ni ningún otro vampiro, monstruo o lo que fuera lo hiciese, no, no quería eso.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza le dio por alzar la cabeza encontrándose de sopetón con la cara dormida del noble de cabellos rubios muy cerca de él. Estaba todavía exhausto y no podía dar rienda suelta su sorpresa pero sí que pudo parpadear extrañado, ambos estaban acostados de lado, el brazo del vampiro le sujetaba el cuerpo contra su pecho, mientras que el otro brazo lo tenía flexionado para apoyar su cabeza. Una imagen que a Yuuichi le llamó bastante la atención, aun seguía aturdido y no estaba en sus plenas facultades pero aun así se quedó durante unos segundos mirando el rostro dormido del vampiro rubio. Con la curiosidad propia de todo niño de su edad, Yuuichi sintió la tentación de tocarle la cara a Mikaela para comprobar cómo sería el contacto bajo su mano, siempre tenían las manos enguantadas y nunca había podido tocar de forma directa a ningún vampiro ni escuchar de nadie que lo hubiera hecho. La tentación de Yuuichi surgió con la simple observación de que Mikaela, dormido, parecía mucho más humano ¿El estirado de Felid tendría esa misma expresión cuando dormía? ¿Cualquier vampiro?

A pesar de tener los brazos aun entumecidos, Yuuichi se atrevió a ir sacando su mano de entre las cobijas con lentitud para dirigirlo al rostro del rubio. Sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto como podría ser el tacto de un vampiro pero estaba nervioso, le daba inseguridad que despertara y le diera un buen mordisco. Rozó con cuidado el contorno del aquel rostro dormido con las yemas de los dedos, como tanteando de que su atrevimiento no perturbara el sueño del vampiro, se sorprendió al sentir que la piel ajena era tan fina y suave como puede serlo la suya propia o la de cualquier otro, quiso asegurarse de que su tacto no le estaba engañando atreviéndose a ir más lejos y dejar que su palma abarcara lo que pudiera de la cara del rubio. Lo acarició con cuidado y lentitud sorprendiéndose de que, evidentemente, su piel no era áspera ni arenosa como se habría esperado de una especie de cadáver viviente, pero sí que notaba que no emanaba calor alguno, estaba frío, pero debía suponer que eso era normal, están muertos al fin y al cabo.

-"¿Pero entonces como pueden regenerar su propia sangre? Se supone que el corazón no les late y la sangre no puede correr por el cuerpo…creo…"-pensó para si el niño mirando curioso el rostro del vampiro sin dejar de tocarlo con cuidado.

-Es tan cálido…-escuchó entonces la voz grave de Mikaela que lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Are?-musitó Yuuichi como si no estuviera seguro de haber escuchado algo deteniendo su contacto y alejando un poco su mano del rostro ajeno.

-No pares, Yuu-chan, es muy agradable-murmuró adormilado Mikaela con una expresión relajada en su rostro sin abrir los ojos.

-¿E-Estabas despierto?-cuestionó nervioso el niño alejándose de inmediato ante el bochorno que sentía al saber que Mikaela había sido consciente todo el tiempo de que le estaba tocando.-¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?

-Siempre estoy despierto-dictó Mika abriendo con lentitud los ojos-Solo dormitaba, con eso me basta para descansar…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-se apresuró en preguntar Yuuichi para poder esquivar comentarios del rubio.

El rubio no se molestó moverse de donde estaba, al contrario, acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada dejando salir un suspiro relajado ante la suavidad de la tela.

-Creo que ya habrás cumplido el tercer día-murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos indiferente a la graciosa cara de sorpresa que se le había quedado al pobre niño.

-¡¿Cómo que tres días?!-exclamó el azabache saliendo de la cama apartando sin cuidado el brazo de Mika que le había mantenido abrazado, sin embargo cuando puso un pie fuera de la cama, las piernas le fallaron por el entumecimiento haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo-Ay, ay, ay, maldita sea….

-Yuu-chan, no seas bruto, te has salvado de un ataque de milagro y tienes que reposar. Vuelve a la cama.-le ordenó con suavidad Mika sin moverse un ápice de donde estaba.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es esto?! ¡Llevo desaparecido tres días! ¡Tsuru y los demás deben de pensar que estoy muerto!-exclamó luchando por ponerse en pie.-¡Aunque no sé que es peor, en cuanto regrese será Tsuru el que me mate!

-Si no regresas a la cama, tendré que ir a por ti, y créeme, eso sí que no te gustará.-susurró Mikaela muy relajado acomodándose mejor en el lecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor ante aquella amenaza, aunque el tono de voz de Mikaela era relajado y adormilado, sabía que no dudaría en cumplirla y no quería saber que método usaría para hacerlo regresar y realmente no quería tentar a su suerte para averiguarlo por lo que obedientemente regresó como pudo al lecho volviéndose a costar y manteniendo una distancia prudente con el vampiro. Ahora que estaba confirmado que no dormía ya no se sentía tan seguro dormirse con él a su lado.

-¿Por qué te alejas?-preguntó Mika abriendo un ojo en cuanto sintió que el niño había obedecido y se había vuelto a recostar en la cama pero manteniéndose lejos de él.

-Estoy aquí ¿no? Tal como me has dicho, ahora déjame en paz mientras pienso en que excusa le daré a Tsuru para que no me mate-gruñó malhumorado mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar recostado dándole la espalda al vampiro.

-Tienes miedo-confirmó Mika convencido de lo que decía mientras se acercaba un poco al menor llegando a pasar su mano por el brazo ajeno para acariciarlo sintiendo como el pequeño se estremecía como si estuviera alerta a lo que pudiera pasar.-Ey ¿te preocupa lo que te dije?

Sintió como el niño se encogió de estremecimiento.

-Yuu-chan, tenemos que hablar de ello…-murmuró a su oído quedando pegado al cuerpo del menor.

-¿Hablar de qué?-se hizo el loco Yuuichi intentando alejarse, pero no podía, si se alejaba más acabaría dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

-Sé que me escuchaste cuando dije que quería convertirte.-dictó el rubio incorporándose del lecho mientras veía como el niño volteaba a verlo ligeramente, lo suficiente para verlo por encima del hombro.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó con duda.

-Si por mí fuera, lo habría hecho hace tres días-se sinceró Mika mirando al niño con ojos reflejando la impotencia.-Pienso que sería la mejor solución para ti. Estas muy enfermo, Yuu-chan, esta vez he conseguido salvarte pero tal vez a la próxima no vaya a poder hacerlo.

-¿Y piensas que convirtiéndome me irá mejor?-sonrió con ironía el azabache aunque por dentro no tuviera ganas de reírse.

-Definitivamente-asintió Mika convencido-No es la ilusión de nadie convertirse en vampiro, pero en tu caso, te dará oportunidad de poder vivir. Si me dejas que te convierta, Yuu-chan, tu enfermedad ya no te supondrá ningún problema. Podrás correr, jugar, podrás vivir….

-No-sentenció el niño incorporándose también de la cama y mirando con desafío al rubio.

-Lo haría rápido-insistió el rubio-Sería muy rápido y procuraré que no te duela, Yuu-chan, por favor, déjame que te convierta. Así puedes curarte. Podrás vivir.

-Te lo he dicho, Mikaela, no quiero vivir a cualquier precio. No quiero pasar de ser quien soy ahora a ser un monstruo que para vivir tiene que mantener aterrorizados a los humanos para recibir su sangre o arrebatarla a la fuerza.

-Tú vida tiene más valor que tu humanidad-volvió a insistir Mika irritado por la cabezonería del chiquillo.

-¿Acaso tú no te arrepientes de ser lo que eres?-espetó Yuuichi mirando directamente a Mikaela-Si pudieses volver atrás ¿no querrías volver a ser un humano? ¿Preferirías seguir como vampiro?

Mika se quedó mirando al menor con una expresión melancólica ¿Qué si no se arrepentía? Desde luego que lo hacía, fue convertido en vampiro prácticamente a la fuerza y estuvo dispuesto a dejarse morir con tal no ser uno de ellos. Pero desde que sembraron en él la semilla de la duda por la seguridad de Yuu abrazó aquella nueva naturaleza con el único objetivo de salvarlo, como humano nunca habría tenido ningún poder para ayudar a su querido amigo pero como vampiro había ganado fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y sobretodo inmunidad contra las armas. Y ni aun así había podido hacer nada por Yuu ¿Qué si se arrepentía de haberse convertido en vampiro? Si ¿Qué si pudiera regresaría a ser un humano? No. Los humanos fueron los responsables de la muerte de Yuu, por codicia, y no quería regresar a ser uno de ellos. No soportaría ser uno de esos humanos que, dejados llevar por la avaricia, le arrebataron a Yuu.

-No es la vida que habría escogido para mí,-admitió Mika con un asentimiento-pero si escogí esta vida fue por alguien a quien yo quería mucho, de lo único que me arrepiento y me perseguirá para siempre es que con todo el poder que tengo no haya podido hacer nada para salvarlo.

-Yo no soy él-volvió a espetar el muchacho pasando la mano por el cuello.-, pero estoy seguro que a él no le debió de hacer ninguna gracia ver a su mejor amigo convertido en un monstruo.

Entonces Yuuichi se vio sorprendido ante un inesperado agarre que le sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos atrayéndolo al cuerpo ajeno. Quedó aturdido unos segundos hasta que se percató de los ojos furiosos y amenazadores de Mikaela, sus pupilas azules se habían teñido de sangre y un gruñido rabioso le hacía vibrar la garganta mientras dejaba mostrar esos colmillos alargados y afilados que amenazaban con cortarle el cuello de un solo mordisco.

-No hables de él, no te permito que hables de él como si le conocieras-siseó Mikaela con la ira brillando en su semblante, apretando con fuerza los brazos del niño con una sombra realzando la furia de sus ojos llegando incluso a clavar las uñas en la piel del menor.

-¡M-Me haces daño!-se quejó el niño retorciéndose para separarse haciendo que el rubio apretara el agarre haciéndole cerrar los ojos de miedo

-¡Nunca vuelvas a nombrarle ¿me has entendido?! ¡Si vuelves hacerlo, tú y yo tendremos un serio problema!-bramó el rubio acercando mas su cara a la del niño preso de una furia descontrolada.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Coff, coff, coff coff! ¡No..coff coff puedo respi..coff coff!-se aquejó el menor cuando el miedo comenzó de nuevo a resentirle el cuerpo.

Aquel acceso de tos por parte del niño eliminó la ira del rostro de Mika de un solo plumazo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Era un niño! Instintivamente, aflojó el agarre de los brazos y enseguida apretó a Yuuichi contra él, acariciándole la espalda y masajeando su nuca para ayudar a que se tranquilizara esperando que aquello no fuera a más.

-Lo siento, Yuu-chan, perdóname. No quería asustarte. Lo siento-se disculpaba con voz de ruego el vampiro al oído del azabache mientras lo escuchaba jadear-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada ¿vale? Todo está bien.

Mika tembló ante lo que había pasado. Había perdido los nervios por un inocente comentario del azabache sobre su querido amigo Yuu, eso dejaba palpable que no era todavía capaz de superar su muerte, cualquier mención al tema le escocía severamente. Era verdad que desde que conoció al pequeño, el dolor por la pérdida había mitigado porque estaba convencido que su amigo se había reencarnado o habría regresado de entre los muertos a través del niño que ahora protegía. Pero Yuu no le recordaba y sabía que le estaba costando horrores no sentir miedo cada vez que le abrazaba o solo se acercaba, no podía permitir que Yuu sintiese miedo de él, no le convenía por su delicada salud, eran amigos, o mucho más que amigos aunque nunca se lo hubiesen dicho en voz alta, y tenía que darle motivos para que ahora pudiese sentirse cómodo con él. Debía procurar que confiase en él en la medida de lo posible, lo suficiente para poder convencerlo de que aceptara la transformación, era el único modo de que se salvara. Si lo conseguía, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para poder congeniar mejor con él pero ahora mismo, tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

-Ven, Yuu-chan, ven aquí-le dijo acercándolo todo lo que podía hacia su persona encajonándolo entre sus piernas mientras le iba quitando el collar que le cubría el cuello. Debía ayudarlo a que se tranquilizara, ha sido cosa suya el que se asustara y de nuevo su cuerpo estuviera teniendo los principios de un nuevo ataque cardiaco.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?-preguntó asustado el menor cuando sintió el aliento del rubio sobre su cuello.

-Quiero demostrarte que no soy peligroso para ti-musitó pasando su nariz por el cuello del pequeño-Pero necesito que te relajes.

-¿Me atacas y pretendes que me relaje? ¿Estás loco?-reclamó el niño intentando separarse pero esta vez el vampiro no le dio ninguna oportunidad de escurrirse, le sostenía con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con cuidado, solo lo suficiente para retenerlo sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Por favor, Yuu-chan, confía en mi.-rogó de nuevo Mika con voz tenue-Necesito que confíes en mi.

Yuuichi tembló ante el tono de voz que empleaba el vampiro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No obedeció la orden pero tampoco siguió luchando para liberarse, se quedó quieto mientras sintiendo las caricias del rubio sobre su espalda que ayudaban a que se calmara después de aquel susto, sentía que su respiración volvía a calmarse pudiendo llenar de nuevo sus pulmones con normalidad. La sensación alivio ante esto lo calmó un poco haciendo que Mika interpretara esto como una señal de aceptación por su parte.

-Levanta la barbilla-ordenó susurrante el rubio sintiendo como el niño se sobresaltaba y negaba con la cabeza-No te haré daño. Confía en mí, por favor.

-No…no puedo…no quiero-se resistió el niño con temor a lo que pretendía el vampiro hundiendo el cuello para evitar exponerse.

-Por favor…-pidió el rubio dando golpecitos en la base del cuello con la nariz en busca del hueco.-Confía en mi…-volvió a pedirle.

El azabache titubeó, aun estaba asustado por la reciente reacción de Mikaela y temía que lo volviera hacer. Eso le confirmaba lo que siempre pensó, que los nobles eran engañosos y que solo jugaban con los niños ¿acaso Mikaela lo mataría la próxima vez? Estaba asustado, muy asustado pero al mismo tiempo estaba tremendamente confundido con sus acciones, puede que los nobles fueran engañosos y viles pero Mikaela se había tomado demasiadas molestias con él ¿Por qué no se deshacía de él y punto? ¿Por qué diablos siempre estaba tratándole de esta forma tan confusa? Su mente de niño no conseguía comprenderlo.

-No te entiendo…-susurró sin pensar el azabache apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Mikaela sin apenas darse cuenta sobresaltándose cuando sintió entonces algo blando y húmedo posarse sobre su cuello expuesto.

Varios segundos tuvo esta extraña sensación junto al aliento del rubio pegándole un poco más arriba. Yuuichi se sostuvo en los hombros del vampiro, esperó sentir algún mordisco y algún tipo de dolor, pero nada, pasaban los segundos y nada, seguía sintiendo lo mismo, los labios del rubio sobre su cuello, y eso estuvo sintiendo hasta que finalmente el otro decidió separarse de él con lentitud pero no llego alejarse demasiado.

-¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó en un susurro Mikaela.

-…No-reconoció Yuuichi escuchando un suspiro por parte de Mikaela antes de que le sorprendiera con que volviera a posar los labios sobre la piel de su cuello, esta vez fue más rápido pero no menos sorpresivo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Te he hecho daño?-volvió a preguntar con un tono más divertido sin alejarse lo mas mínimo.

-No…-volvió a confesar sintiendo un escalofrío ante la excesiva cercanía del vampiro.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Yuu-chan-susurró de nuevo volviendo acercarse a darle un nuevo beso en el cuello haciendo que el niño diera un respingón.-Relájate, confía en mí.

"Confía en mi" es lo que más le pedía Mika, le ha repetido varias veces como si de verdad necesitase que confiase en él ¿Por qué? La cabeza de Yuuichi daba vueltas debido a la confusión, y los atrevimientos de Mikaela solo hacían que su perturbación fuera mayor. Estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con él cuando hasta hace unos segundos creía que le partiría los brazos o que le arrancaría el cuello de un bocado. No entendía que era lo que pretendía, pero ahora se sentía demasiado indefenso como para poder pensar con claridad.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-murmuró confuso justo cuando en ese momento Mika lo había sorprendido comenzando a dar cortos y rápidos besos por su cuello.

-Confía en mí-repitió Mika una vez más entre beso y beso sin detener sus acciones.-Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Yuuichi obedeció casi por instinto sintiéndose estremecer cuando Mika intensificó el abrazo que lo retenía al mismo tiempo que continuaba repartiendo besos por todo su cuello.

Por extraño que aquello pareciera, el menor comenzó a relajarse ante el contacto del rubio, pasaban los segundos sin que hiciera nada que le doliera, así que comenzó a relajarse tal y como se lo pidió. Curiosamente, esos roces que le daba le hacían sentir cosquillas pero al mismo tiempo le daba una relajación que le gustaba. No conocía esos roces que le hacía, sabia por los libros que había leído en el hospital que los besos eran muestras de afecto o de deseo hacia otra persona ya fuera familiar, amistad o de pareja pero nunca había experimentado uno, únicamente había sentido caricias en la cabeza y poco más, pero besos nunca, por ello, un simple beso en el párpado como el de la otra vez o los besos que ahora recibía en el cuello eran una experiencia totalmente nueva para él.

Entonces una nueva y extraña sensación lo embargó en cuanto notó como algo húmedo, cálido y en movimiento pasaba por su cuello.

-¿Q-Que es eso?-exigió saber el niño abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Tranquilo. No pasa nada.-susurró Mika que se había atrevido a usar su lengua para acariciar la piel del cuello.

-Para, e-esto es raro-protestó Yuuichi revolviéndose incomodo.

-¿Te hago daño?-otra vez esa pregunta…

-No, pero…-quiso reclamar pero tuvo un escalofrío cuando un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir de nuevo la lengua de Mikaela volviendo a acariciar su cuello ¿Cómo es posible que sintiese calor emanar de su boca si cuando tocó su piel estaba como un témpano de hielo?

-¿No te gusta?-se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

-Para, es demasiado extraño-rogó el niño sintiendo entonces un frío desolador en su cuello cuando notó al rubio alejarse de él pero dio un nuevo respingo cuando comenzó a sentir los labios del no muerto posarse repetidamente por toda su cara con los ojos cerrado como si para él fuera los más maravilloso.-M-Mikaela.

Mika dio un suspiro placentero al escucharle decir su nombre con aquella voz tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan inocente. Mantuvo al pequeño pegado a él sin dejar de besarle la cara, necesitaba continuar sintiendo lo que provocaba en el niño le hacía sentir que su corazón volvía a latir de la emoción, quería que le llamara, que le necesitase, que reclamase por su atención. Necesitaba todo eso de Yuu mas que a nada y después de ver como se había relajado bajo su contacto sentía que necesitaba más, mucho más, tanto que apenas pudo controlarse a sí mismo cuando una de sus manos, libres de los guantes blancos, se movieron al interior de la sudadera del niño buscando acariciar su piel. Escuchó entonces un gemido ahogado del muchacho al sentir el contacto con sus manos frías, algo que, por alguna razón, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

El rubio se encontraba entonces sumido en una nebulosa placentera mientras escuchaba la voz del pequeño y sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo estremeciéndose por su contacto. Acarició con suavidad los costados y el estomago Yuu mientras regresaba a su anterior tarea de dejar pequeños besos en su cuello.

-M-Mika…-escuchó entonces el gemido del azabache contra su oído.

Aquello llegó a los oídos del rubio como un torpedo en medio del mar. El sonido de la voz de Yuu llamándolo de esa forma, llamándole "Mika" y no "Mikaela" como solía llamarle, fue demasiado para su mente ya abarrotada. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Yuu convirtiéndolo ahí en un puño que acabó atrapando varios mechones azabaches, se acercó precipitadamente a la boca del menor atrapándolo en un beso hambriento, abriéndose paso con su lengua. Mika ya no podía pensar, su prudencia y raciocinio se había ido por el caño al momento de que el niño había permitido aquel íntimo acercamiento y le había llamado de esa forma tan tierna, tan solo podía pensar en seguir besándole, en continuar provocándole sensaciones para que volviera a llamarle, que le reclamara por su atención, quería hacerle sentir necesitado de su compañía. Por lo que se dejó llevar disfrutando de la boca del menor, acariciando su lengua con la suya propia escuchando con placer los gemidos ahogados que emitía el ajeno.

Perdido entre sensaciones, Mikaela acostó de nuevo a Yuu sobre la cama quedándose encima de él pudiéndole besar con mayor comodidad y sintiéndose libre de poder acariciar su cuerpecito sin mayores restricciones. Pero entonces la cordura le vino de golpe cuando se le ocurrió abrir los ojos visualizando la cara sorprendida y enrojecida de Yuu, y tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando apartándose del menor de un brinco que le llevó hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

-"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?!"-se reclamó a sí mismo mirando como el niño continuaba acostado en el colchón con la respiración agitada llevándose una mano al corazón. Mika intentó reaccionar por si el niño estaba sufriendo otro ataque pero entonces le vio incorporarse y mirarlo como si no pudiese creer lo que había pasado…o más bien lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

-M-Mikaela…-se atrevió a llamarlo el niño en un tembloroso susurro haciendo sentir peor aun al rubio, que apretó los dientes con impotencia para luego salir de la cama y comenzar a vestirse con su atavió de noble sin dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada al menor, aun cuando sentía su mirada clavarse en su espalda de reojo.

-Vuelve a dormirte-ordenó de pronto Mika mirando al muchacho por encima del hombro-Yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, tú quédate aquí y duerme hasta que estés recuperado del todo. Luego vendré a verte.

Y entonces salió con rapidez de la habitación cerrando la gran puerta tras él sin voltear a mirar al niño. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzado y estúpido por lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación, sentía que ahora no podría mirar al menor a la cara ¡Había besado a un niño! ¡Se había aprovechado de la inocencia de un niño para besarlo y tocarlo! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Todo lo que quería era que Yuu confiase en él, hacerle ver que no iba a morderle ni hacer ningún tipo de daño pero entonces todo se le había escapado de las manos, quería hacerle sentir cómodo, brindarle afecto pero metió la pata cuando permitió que su disfrute por la aceptación del menor a su cariño se saliera de control buscando profundizar más aquellos actos.

Y es que se sentía sucio y un autentico imbécil, tal vez si Yuu fuera un poco mas mayor no se sentiría tan mal como se estaba sintiendo. Le pesaba mucho pensar que había prácticamente forzado a un niño para besarlo, Yuu no se ha quejado pero Mika era lo bastante sensato y decente como para saber perfectamente que esa clase de tratos no debería tenerlos un niño de su edad. Yuu no ha vivido casi nada y tenía que experimentar muchas otras cosas antes de pensar en lo que él le había hecho sentir, era un niño, debía pensar en jugar, en divertirse, en hacer travesuras, en conocer las cosas, preguntar sin parar….aquellos pensamientos de lo que hace todo niño le hizo sentir aun peor al rubio. Pero cuando creyó que no podía ir a más, se puso a pensar que en realidad, dejando la decencia a un lado, se descubrió que se sentía frustrado e insatisfecho porque le habría gustado poder llevar aquello hasta el final ¡Con un niño!

Podía recordar la época de cuando Yuu estuvo vivo, recordaba sus encuentros a escondidas del mundo para poder intentar convencerse mutuamente de salir del bando donde estaba el otro. Hubo besos, abrazos, declaraciones, caricias y afecto entre ellos, se echaron de menos y dependían demasiado el uno del otro, quizá la nostalgia de esos momentos en los que solo existían ellos dos había influenciado en cómo había tratado al pequeño. Yuu estaba ahí, en su habitación, en su cama, con un cuerpo enfermo y débil, su querido amigo estaba en ese cuerpo, pero le atacaba la culpa cuando pensaba en que tan solo era un niño. Un niño al que acababa de asustar. Diablos ¿Qué le hacía diferente al sádico de Felid si actuaba de esa manera?

"Tiene gracia que tengas remordimientos"-se burló la voz de su conciencia-"Te recuerdo que tu llegaste a matar a niños y no tuviste escrúpulos a la hora de hacerlo ¿y ahora te entra la decencia cuando has intentando abusar de uno? Penoso"

Aquel pensamiento le escoció pero no podía hacer nada. Si, deseaba a Yuu y no le daba ningún pudor reconocerlo, nunca le dio pudor, pero ahora él era un niño y Mika necesitaba respetar esa inocencia, ninguno de los dos había podido disfrutar de su infancia por las circunstancias y el mundo en que habían vivido, pero Yuu ahora tenía la segunda oportunidad de tener una infancia lo más normal posible, a pesar de su enfermedad, que parecía ser lo único que le limitaba esa étapa. Tenía que planear un modo de convencerle para que le permitiera convertirlo, aunque fuera solo parcial como lo que hicieron con él, la vida de Yuu era todo lo que le importaba ahora, todo.

-"Lo demás podrá venir más adelante, cuando haya conseguido salvarle."-pensó Mika con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al recordar aquel agradable calorcito sobre su mejilla cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Yuu.

En ese mismo momento se podía ver a un muy aturdido Yuuichi que se encontraba sentado en la cama del noble tocándose de forma inconsciente el cuello con una mano y la cabeza a punto de estallarle intentando averiguar qué diablos había pasado ahí.

Intentó reordenar su cabeza mediante los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco minutos, se había llevado un tremendo susto, creía que de verdad Mikaela iba a matarlo cuando se le ocurrió decir lo que podría pensar su amigo fue tal el susto que pronto comenzó a sentir los indicios de un ataque pero de repente…nada. Aquello que Mikaela le había hecho sentir en su cuello, no fue desagradable pero tampoco sabía decir si fue algo agradable, solo sabía que era extraño y que le había hecho cosquillas, su mente infantil no llegaba a mas que eso, no tenía conocimiento de lo que era experimentar el placer físico por lo que no podía identificarlo aunque acabase de sentirlo, para él era solo una sensación extraña.

Sin embargo, no sabía identificar si aquellas sensaciones que le había provocado Mikaela eran buenas o malas, sobretodo porque lo que había visto de su expresión le hacía entender que aquello le hacía sentir bien y no sabía porque aquello le producía miedo ¿y si intentaba hacerle bajar la guardia para morderle? Sobretodo porque nadie en su sano juicio haría la tontería de meter la lengua en otra boca a no ser que sea para tender una trampa ¿verdad? Le había dicho que no quería convertirse pero algo le decía que Mikaela no estaba dispuesto a concederle ese deseo, parecía estar convencido que convirtiéndolo le curaría ¿Por qué parecía tan desesperado por salvarlo? Yuuichi no era capaz de entenderlo.

-"Céntrate, Ichinose Yuuichirou"-reclamó mentalmente el azabache dándose un golpe en la cabeza para obligarse a sí mismo a reaccionar de una vez-"Te has quedado solo en la mansión, idiota, busca ese maldito mapa y regresa con los demás para sacarlos de aquí"

Yuuichi hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama, esta vez de forma más cautelosa y dar unos pocos pasos inseguros cuando sintió que sus piernas le temblaban por tener la dificultad de sostener su propio cuerpo, claro, si llevaba tres días durmiendo sus piernas no podrían responder como quería. Todavía se sentía exhausto, su cuerpo no había terminado de recuperarse y la verdad es que la idea de volver acostarse y dormir más tiempo era toda una tentación, pero era la primera vez que Mikaela lo dejaba solo estando en la mansión y debía aprovecharlo, su libertad y la de sus amigos dependían de ello.

Se golpeó las piernas como forma de hacerlas reaccionar, dio un pequeño paseo desde la cama hasta la puerta de la habitación, sintiéndolas un poco mas espabiladas. Desde luego por su condición no podría correr demasiado, aunque las piernas estuvieran en plena forma, pero aun así debía esforzarse y hacerlo todo lo más rápido que pudiera, sus amigos contaban con él.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación asomándose para comprobar que no hubiese peligro. Todos los vampiros tenían un sentido del oído muy fino y no quería que Mikaela pudiera escucharle, por lo que comenzó a caminar, descalzo, por los pasillos en silencio. Sabía que en la habitación del rubio no encontraría el dichoso mapa, había pasado muchas horas allí y nunca había visto nada que pudiese parecerse a un mapa, todo lo que tenía en ese cuarto era una cama y un armario y fin, eso era todo, así que tenía que ir buscando por otras habitaciones, donde esperaba que estuvieran vacías de vampiros, o si no podría darse por muerto.

Y entonces…pasó media hora.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo es posible que este sitio sea tan grande?!-gruñó enfurecido el azabache cuando ya había revisado casi doce habitaciones.-Dios, parecía que había menos cuando estaba con Mikaela ¿acaso construyen de mas? ¿Y para qué? Tsuru tiene razón, nobles bastardos, todos ellos.

Justo en ese momento escuchó unos pasos ligeros y elegantes resonando por el eco del pasillo, instintivamente se ocultó tras una esquina observando quien era el que estaba saliendo de la habitación. Contuvo la respiración cuando vio salir a Felid Bathory con su típica sonrisa ladina surcando su rostro, ese vampiro le aterraba más que ningún otro, tenia apariencia elegante y muy educado como cualquier miembro de alta sociedad de esos que había leído en los libros en el hospital, pero ya le conocía como para saber que era un tipo muy sádico. Cada vez que se topaba con él le sonreía como quien mira un suculento bistec y siempre Mikaela lo mantenía sujeto de un brazo para evitar que lo separaran de él. Era contradictorio pero agradecía que Mikaela hiciera eso, porque realmente Felid le daba pavor, él sí que era el prototipo perfecto del vampiro letal que se esconde con falsedad bajo una máscara de amabilidad hipócrita, por lo menos la protección que Mikaela le brindaba había sido real en todo ese tiempo.

Se quedó quieto y evitó respirar mientras observaba como el noble se alejaba sin que se percatara de su presencia. Se atrevió a asomarse solo para ver que realmente Bathory desaparecía tras la siguiente esquina, y aun así espero unos cuantos segundos más antes de seguir su camino y adentrarse en el cuarto del noble.

Casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando vio que la habitación del peliplateado sádico era una réplica exacta del de Mikaela. Una mísera cama y un armario, eso sí, el señorito salidorro tenía la finura suficiente como para permitirse tener una mesa para el té en medio de la habitación.

-Dios, me da muy mal rollo-musitó el azabache paseándose por la estancia para revisarla. Por lo demás estaba todo muy vacio, no había libros ni nada de eso pero era lógico pensar que el mapa lo tendría precisamente Bathory, el dueño de la dichosa mansión.-Si, pero ¿Dónde lo guardaría?

Y antes lo decía antes lo encontraba en cuanto le dio por mirar bajo la cama encontrándose de lleno con un papel viejo que se mantenía enrollado con un fino hilo.

-Bingo-sonrió el de ojos de eucalipto mientras tomaba el mapa. Ahora todo era regresar con los demás y por suerte, conocía muy bien donde estaba la salida.

Sin embargo, por curioso que pareciera, sentía cierto malestar al pensar que se estaba aprovechando de Mikaela…

-"¡Al diablo con él! ¡Es un vampiro! ¡Solo está jugando conmigo!"-se intentaba convencer así mismo mientras corría hacia la salida.-Solo he actuado antes de que lo hiciera él.

Mientras tanto Mikaela se encontraba admirando una de las estatuas dedicas a Krul en medio del gran salón de los Bathory. No apreciaba demasiado aquella vampiresa de aspecto infantil pero desde luego ese lugar era el único donde podía sentirse medianamente tranquilo para poder pensar con detenimiento.

-¿Yuu-chan estará descansado bien?-no pudo evitar preguntarse el rubio y al darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa. Al final todo cuanto pensaba se reducía únicamente en el azabache, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, y tampoco quería hacerlo salir de sus pensamientos. Le veía tan necesitado y tan delicado, y él, un vampiro con rencor a los humanos, deseaba fervientemente ser su salvador.-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-¿Algún problema, Mika?-escuchó entonces una voz femenina que hizo que el rubio se volteara a ver tras él encontrándose con una niña de cabellos rosados que tan bien conocía.

-Hola, Krul-saludó Mika regresando a mirar hacia delante sintiendo como la vampiresa se acercaba a él por la espalda

-¿Ya se ha despertado el niño?-preguntó.

-Sí, pero le he dejado descansando, todavía necesita recuperarse un poco más-sonrió al volver a pensar en el azabache.-Krul…yo…¿me resistí mucho cuando me transformé?

-No estabas en condiciones de resistirte, Mika, además tu mismo decidiste hacerlo por tu amiguito-confesó la muchacha para luego quedarse mirando la expresión de Mikaela-Tienes intención de convertirlo ¿verdad? Al niño me refiero.

-Creo que es la mejor solución para él.

-Dirás para ti.-soltó la muchacha mirándole como si aquello le resultase aburrido mientras recibía una mirada seria por parte del que consideraba su hijo-Miéntete si te es mas cómodo, Mika, pero no intentes mentirme a mí. Soy mucho más mayor que tú y ya me conozco estos teatros, pero tranquilo no voy a ser yo quien te juzgue, si tanto te gusta ese niño como para quedártelo para ti no te lo impediré.

-No lo digas así, él no es ninguna mascota-siseó irritado Mikaela ante la desfachatez de la pelirosa-Es mi amigo.

-Tu amigo…-repitió Krul lejos de sentirse intimidada por el rubio.-Él no es tu amigo, Mikaela, es solo un crío más para servir de ganado a nuestra raza.

-¡Krul, no te atrevas a…!-empezó amenazar Mika poniéndosele los ojos rojos por la ira.

-Los muertos no pueden volver-sentenció Krul como un ultimátum decisivo y sin cambios que hizo que Mika borrara el enfado de su cara pero no su evidente irritación, como se notaba que odiaba que usaran esa frase contra él.-Es una ley clara e ineludible para todo lo que ha existido, lo que existe y lo que existirá, en este mundo y en otros. Por mucho que se parezca, ese crío al que tanto proteges no es Hyakuya Yuuichirou, tú amigo y al mismo tiempo parte de tu querida familia, sino Ichinose Yuuichirou, un niño que solo tiene su cara.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Él es Yuu-chan! ¡Él sí que ha podido regresar!-negó Mikaela con vehemencia-¡Él sí que…!

-Mikaela-le cortó Krul dándole la espalda dispuesta a marcharse-He vivido mucho tiempo, demasiado, he aprendido tantas cosas y he conocido a tanta gente y ¿sabes? Antes de llegar a donde estoy, conocí a una maestra que me dejó bien clara una cosa siempre que podía durante mi instrucción "Aquellos que conocen el mundo saben que no hay uno solo"….y te puedo asegurar que en ninguno de ellos los que se han ido han podido volver.

-¿Krul?-cuestionó Mika sin entender a lo que se refería pero ella no hizo ningún comentario más y abandonó la estancia dejándolo confundido y extrañado.

-Mika, Mika-escuchó entonces un canturreo que, por cierto se le hizo tremendamente irritante, entraba en la estancia justo cuando Krul salía de ella.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, Bathory?-preguntó con un gruñido Mika dejando palpable su mal humor.

-Oh, ¿acaso no puedes recibir a tu señor con esa preciosa sonrisa que antes me dedicabas de niño?-preguntó con su típico tono pomposo y remilgado que a tanto le molestaba al rubio-O es que…¿ahora solo le sonríes a ese corderito tuyo?

Mikaela dejó salir un gruñido gutural que dejaba claro que no tenía el humor ni la paciencia para una de sus gracias. Bathory levantó las manos en señal de paz sin que desapareciera esa sonrisa suya.

-Y bueno, tal y como te prometí, he investigado todo lo referente a ese niño…-Bathory saboreó el rostro de Mikaela prestándole suma atención ante lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Acaso has ido al refugio ese de los humanos? ¿Cómo has podido entrar ahí?-preguntó arqueando una ceja, no dudaba que Bathory tenía buenos contactos en las altas esferas, incluso algún que otro cómplice entre los del Consejo pero dudaba seriamente que su influencia fuera tan grande como para poder entrar al refugio de los humanos sin que le acribillaran a tiros o le rebanasen con espadas malditas.

-Oh, no fue fácil, tuve que matar a unos cuantos humanos y obligar a un estúpido matasanos de esos a ingerir veneno de mamba negra para sonsacarle información-sonrió Bathory mostrando un pequeño tubo donde se encontraba dicho veneno verde de serpiente. Mikaela conocía ese veneno, su efecto era tremendamente lento y mortal para el cuerpo humano, proporcionaba una muerte tan lenta como dolorosa, una de las formas favoritas de Bathory de aplicar tortura a los humanos para sonsacarles información-jajaja fue realmente divertido escucharle hablar con la esperanza de que le diese el antídoto, que lastima dio rogando por que le dejase vivir durante casi diecinueve minutos hasta que al final se murió.

-Al grano, Bathory-exigió el muchacho rubio sin ninguna clase de regocijo ante el acto de sadismo por parte del otro.

-Paciencia, amigo mío, antes me gustaría que me acompañases a cierto lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-A rememorar los buenos tiempos con unas adorables ovejitas.

-¿Ovejitas?-preguntó con cierto retintín. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Grandísima reprimenda no había recibido en su vida, y mira que había recibido muchas, pero en esta ocasión cuando pudo finalmente regresar con sus amigos, Yuuichi sintió en piel propia lo que era tener a un muy cabreado Tsurumasa que le había dando una lluvia de coscorrones por haberles tenido en vilo a todos durante aquellos tres días donde, como era esperar, le habían dado por muerto, mientras que Aoi y los niños lo recibieron con abrazos y lloros.

Y es que, aunque no fuera a confesarlo ni bajo tortura, Tsurumasa se había quedado noches en vela recostado en su lugar de descanso junto con los otros observando la puerta a la espera de que Yuuichi regresara a casa. Creía que ya no había nada peor que la muerte pero se equivocó al sentir la horrible incertidumbre de no saber si Yuuichi estaba vivo o le habían matado o directamente le había dado un ataque que finalmente se le había llevado por delante ¡Nada! ¡Y aquello no le dejaba vivir! aunque había preguntado ningún vampiro le había ni siquiera dirigido la mirada, estuvo tan tenso que incluso llego al punto de abalanzarse sobre uno de esos chupasangres para sonsacarle información a base de golpes, de no ser por Aoi, que lo detuvo a tiempo, sería otra muerte más que lamentar. Por eso cuando lo vio abrir la puerta de la casa sintió un enorme alivio que casi le hace llorar…de no ser enseguida le vino una gran furia por verle llegar con esa sonrisa triunfal y no pudo evitar darle de golpes en la cabeza como castigo por haberles dejado en un sin vivir.

Las caras les cambiaron cuando finalmente Yuuichi dio a conocer que había cumplido fielmente con su misión de conseguir el dichoso mapa que significaba su libertad. Impacientes y gozosos, los niños comenzaron a prepararse para marcharse de allí lo antes posible, el único con cierto respeto era Tsurumasa, que a pesar de estar feliz por su éxito aun no llegaba a fiarse del todo del plan, sobretodo porque Yuuichi no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones, pero desde luego quedarse allí tampoco era la idea más atractiva. A pesar de su mal presentimiento, Tsurumasa no hizo ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera como había conseguido el mapa ni porque había estado tanto tiempo desaparecido, cuando estuvieran todos fuera y a salvo entonces sí que procedería al interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo vamos, Yuuichi?-preguntó Tsurumasa con los brazos tras la nuca al lado del azabache que encabezaba al grupo mientras Aoi y los niños les siguió justo tras ellos.

-Bien, si seguimos en esta dirección encontraremos una salida hacia el exterior, pero debemos mantenernos callados, sé que en la mansión deben de seguir Mikaela y Felid, y la verdad no tengo ningunas ganas de que nos pesquen.-indicó Yuuichi sin quitarle el ojo a las indicaciones del mapa mientras sentía como un risueño Ryuuji se sostenía feliz de su ropa, muy contento de tenerlo de vuelta con ellos.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando estemos fuera?-preguntó entonces Kinako sosteniendo la mano de Aoi, se sentía asustada y no paraba de mirar a los lados buscando un posible peligro.

-Seguir buscando al ejército-respondió Tsurumasa para que Yuuichi no perdiera la concentración.-Pero esta vez tenemos que ser más cautelosos, los vampiros nos buscaran sin lugar a dudas. Así que todos a estar alerta.

-Mirad ¡Ahí!-exclamó de pronto Yuuichi señalando delante de él donde se podía apreciar un arco gigante donde se podía ver la luz del exterior a lo lejos.

-¡La salida!-exclamó emocionada Aoi apretando su agarre a la mano de Kinako.

-Vamos, chicos, es nuestra oportuni…-empezó diciendo Tsurumasa mostrando una sonrisa con su blanca dentadura.

Pero entonces un sonido los dejó a todos congelados en el sitio. Aplausos. Un sonido tan normal y cotidiano que nadie le llamaría la atención, pero dado que los niños conocían tan bien quién era el que realizaba ese sonido, sobretodo porque se habían creído estar solos, quedaron pálidos del miedo alzando la cabeza hacia la misma dirección para descubrir para su horror como dos vampiros salían de las sombras para situarse justo delante de la salida que ellos tanto ansiaban. Yuuichi perdió por completo el color de cara en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con un par de zafiros que le miraban con sorpresa al verlo ahí.

-¿Qué te parece, Mika? Tu precioso corderito intenta dirigir al rebaño a ese mundo que no le conviene-se burló Felid dejando ver su disfrute ante aquella escena.

-Yuu-chan…-murmuró Mika al ver al niño con un mapa entre las manos y reunido con todos sus amigos. Aquella escena tan horripilantemente familiar le trajo desagradables recuerdos de lo que él mismo hizo junto con el azabache. Ir con un vampiro con el fin de conseguir información para huir al exterior, el mapa, la obstrucción del camino, todo estaba ocurriendo tal y como entonces-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aquel tono de voz que había empleado el rubio hizo encogerse en el sitio al azabache como si le acabasen de pillar haciendo una gamberrada, se sintió muy mal cuando vio que en los ojos del rubio se dibujaba la desilusión y la decepción. Sintió el impulso de disculparse pero no cayó en eso, tenía que pensar fríamente. Mikaela quería algo de él y solo se aprovechó de eso para poder sacar a sus amigos, punto. No debía sentir pena por haber herido los sentimientos de un no-muerto y sin embargo lo estaba sintiendo ¿acaso era tonto?

-¡Ven aquí inmediatamente, Yuu-chan!-ordenó Mikaela con la tensión reflejada en sus ojos.

Yuuichi dio un bote ante aquella orden apretando el mapa que tenía entre las manos con miedo ante la ira que empezaba a sentir que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio. Tsurumasa, viendo el apuro de su amigo, se interpuso entre él y el vampiro a modo de protegerle a él y a todos y de paso impedir que el miedo influyera en Yuuichi como para obedecer aquella orden.

Mika apretó los dientes al ver que Yuu no obedecía ¿no entendía que intentaba sacarle de ahí?

-Parece que tu corderito tiene un problema de disciplina-se carcajeó burlón el peliplateado.

-Bathory, como se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima te juro que…-amenazó en un agresivo siseo a lo que el otro vampiro solo levantó una de sus manos para hacerle callar.

-Mika, solo quería un poco de público para animar lo que tengo que anunciar. Creo que los amiguitos de tu precioso niño también tienen derecho a saber con qué clase de chico se han juntado.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Bathory?-exigió saber el rubio.

-¿Qué están diciendo?-susurró Kinako aferrada a la ropa de Aoi.

-No sé, pero parece que discuten-contestó Tsurumasa por lo bajo-Aprovechemos esto, chicos, larguemo….

Pero entonces Felid apareció justo delante de sus narices cuando Tsurumasa volteó a mirar a sus compañeros para darles instrucciones. Un chillido ahogado de Kinako y Ryuuji fue suficiente para que Tsurumasa se volviera a voltear para mirar al vampiro de frente siendo sorprendido con que Felid le tomó de la cabeza para lanzarle contra el suelo a unos cuantos metros lejos del grupo.

-¡Tsuru!-exclamó Yuuichi para luego ver como Felid pasaba rápido por su lado y tomaba del cuello a los más pequeños y también los lanzaba al otro extremo del espacio contrario a donde había ido a parar el pelirrojo. Yuuichi se giró al escuchar los sollozos de los pequeños y justo entonces Aoi recibió una patada en el estomago que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros hacia atrás dejando a Yuuichi solo.-¡Chicos!

-Bien, ingenua oveja-sonrió con burla el peliplateado yendo a tomar el cabello del azabache pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto sintió una mirada amenazante y escuchó el sonido de una espada desenvainándose justo tras de él-Mika, no tienes que enfurecerte, ya sabes que no haré daño a tu corderito.

-¡Yuuichi no es el cordero de nadie!-exclamó a lo lejos Tsurumasa recuperándose del dolor tras aquella violenta caída.

-Oh, ya lo creo que lo es-sonrió el peliplateado alejándose unos metros para volver acercarse a un mosqueado Mikaela-Pero creo que se te hará interesante ver esto.

Rápidamente, el noble sacó una carpeta del interior de su túnica lanzándola con fuerza y gracia en dirección hacia Yuuichi pero justo cayó a sus pies haciendo que un par de papeles se escaparan del contenido de la carpeta, informes parecían, y la que mas destacaba era una fotografía.

-Bathory…-susurró Mikaela tieso en el sitio cuando vio lo que había salido de aquella carpeta.

Yuuichi se quedó mirando sorprendido a la persona que había plasmada en aquel trozo de papel. Se puso de cuclillas tomando de forma expectante y extrañado aquella fotografía y mirando a la persona trajeada con ropa militar del ejército del Imperio Demoniaco Japonés.

-Este soy yo…-susurró Yuuichi observando con detenimiento la fotografía.

-No, no eres tú-canturreó Bathory disfrutando de la sorpresa del niño mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Mikaela comenzó a negar con la cabeza temblándole la mirada.-La foto es de hace treinta años y esa persona se llamaba Hyakuya Yuuichirou.

-¿Hyakuya….-musitó el niño sin quitarle la vista de la foto empezando a temblarle uno de sus puños.-…Yuuichirou?

-Que sorpresa ¿verdad? Un chico de hace treinta años comparte nombre y cara contigo ¿Por qué será?-preguntó jocoso el peliplateado.

Entonces una luz de lucidez atravesó la cabeza Mika, llegándole la compresión de que era lo que pretendía el noble.

-¡Bathory, cállate!-exclamó Mikaela agarrando al noble por la solapa-No hables más, te lo exijo.

-No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Mika-kun-siguió sonriendo el noble apartando a Mika de él de un manotazo y entonces usó su propia espada para atravesar al rubio con ella escuchando el desagradable sonido de los órganos internos siendo ensanchados-Tú quisiste saber lo que pudieras de ese niño, para conseguirle una "medicina" para su pobre corazón enfermo. Me permitiste ir a buscar esa información por ti. Así que ahora, te toca apechugar con lo que he encontrado, luego tu veras como te las apañas con tu cordero.-Y entonces empujó a Mika para dejarlo atrapado en la pared con la espada.

-¡Bathory! ¡Maldita sea!-bramó Mika intentando liberarse de ese aprisionamiento.-¡BATHORY!

-Mikaela…-susurró Yuuichi al ver como la sangre se escurría por su ropa blanca de noble.

-No te preocupes, no morirá por eso-dijo Felid volviendo a dirigirse a él-Pero le mantendrá retenido hasta que terminemos con esta interesante conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-preguntó temeroso el niño todavía con la fotografía en las manos.

-Solo cumplir con lo que le prometí a Mika-kun, saber todo lo posible sobre ti y saber cómo tratar tu enfermedad-susurró Bathory encarando al azabache con toda su altura-Pero como he pensado que sería lo justo que tú también lo supieras, pues he decidido dejar que encontraras el mapa para que te hicieras la vaga ilusión de poder huir. No es justo que siempre la gente decida tu vida y tú no sepas absolutamente nada.

-¿Sabías que íbamos a huir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que tengo que saber algo?-preguntó Yuuichi para luego preguntar con mas ansioso.-¿Quién es este chico?

-Hyakuya Yuuichirou, un chico encantador, debo reconocer-sonrió el peliplateado como si disfrutase de la consternación del menor-Le conocí cuando era un niño, más pequeño que tu si mal no recuerdo. Tenía una gran familia, y también vivió en Sanguinem durante unos cuantos años….

-¡¿Qué hiciste con él?!-exigió saber el azabache.

-Nada. Yo no le hice absolutamente nada-se hizo el inocente-Fueron esos estúpidos humanos que tan bien te cuidaron en el hospital y los de ese ejército de pacotilla.

-¿Cómo? ¿el ejército? ¿Te refieres a Ichinose-san y a los demás?-preguntó el azabache.

-Que niño tan listo.-felicitó el peliplateado con la burla brillando en su voz-Ese Ichinose al que tanto respetas no es el hombre noble que tú piensas. El pequeño Yuuichirou era un pobre niño huérfano que ingresó en el ejército para poder vengar a su familia que fue aniquilada. Y el ejército, o más bien tu querido Ichinose Glen, le aceptó dentro de sus filas porque tenía un potencial muy interesante en el interior de su cuerpo, un potencial tan peligroso que era capaz de destruir toda vida que se le cruzara por delante, incluso la nuestra, la de los vampiros.

-¿Un potencial tan fuerte como para matar a un vampiro…?-repitió Yuuichi.

-Pero, resultó que Yuuichirou era demasiado rebelde para que obedeciera las órdenes del ejército. Y a causa de su rebeldía infantil, realizó la mayor traición que puede hacer un soldado del ejército del Imperio Demoniaco Japonés-entonces el vampiro se acercó al oído del asustado niño-Se convirtió en un vil traidor cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de verse a escondidas con un vampiro.

-¿Con un vampi…?

-¡Yuu-chan!-gritó Mika desde donde estaba luchando contra el dolor y por su libertad viendo la cara del pobre niño desfigurado por la confusión.-¡No le escuches! ¡Está intentando manipularte!

-Yo solo cuento la verdad, no podría vivir tranquilo con esta culpa de ocultarle la verdad a un niño tan bueno como Yuuichirou-kun-sonrió burlonamente Bathory con voz de drama alejándose del niño para volver a mirarlo desde lo alto-El ejército sabía que Hyakuya Yuuichirou se dejaría llevar ante las "artes engañosas" del vampiro con el que se estaba viendo, así que decidieron deshacerse de él. Aprovecharon una batalla entre soldados y vampiros para matarlo en un fuego cruzado.

-¡CALLATE, BATHORY!-bramó Mika avanzando donde estaba haciendo que se enterrase con mayor profundidad la hoja de la espada en su cuerpo.-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡DEJA AL NIÑO EN PAZ!

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?-preguntó el niño sin poder escuchar la voz de Mika, un nuevo miedo estaba asolando su cabeza y sus ojos no eran capaces de apartarse de los del peliplateado.

-Todo.-dictó Felid-Gracias a Hyakuya Yuuichirou existes tú, Ichinose Yuuichirou.

-¿Q-Que quieres decir…?-susurró él intentando comprender lo que le estaba diciendo aquel chupasangre salido.

-A esto…-dijo el peliplateado señalando uno de los informes que se encontraban ahora esparcidos por el suelo.-…experimento 3-17-12, Proyecto Seráfico.

-¿Cómo…?-murmuró el azabache.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Bathory?-cuestionó entonces Mika con los ojos abiertos mientras un hilo de sangre se le escurría de la boca.

-Las altas esferas de ese ridículo ejército tiene una curiosa afición por la experimentación humana-comentó como quien recomienda un lugar para hacer turismo-Hyakuya Yuuichirou fue un lastre del que tuvieron que deshacerse para que nosotros no pudiésemos usar ese misterioso potencial, pero los humanos fueron tan codiciosos como para seguir deseando tener consigo ese poder pero claro ¿Cómo van a poder obtenerlo si murió junto con el pequeño Yuuichirou? Aquí es donde entras tú, Ichinose Yuuichirou.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del rubio cuando de forma atemorizante las piezas comenzaron a encajar dentro de su cabeza.

-No…no puede ser…-susurró Mikaela sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-Exacto, Mika-kun, es exactamente lo que estas pensando-dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al consternado niño-¿Sabes la cantidad de ADN que se puede obtener a partir de una gota de sangre, o de un cabello, una uña o incluso un poco de piel? Mucho, muchísimo. Suficiente como para realizar un experimento que ayudase a volver a traer aquella fuerza descomunal que tenía Hyakuya Yuuichirou al mundo.

-¿ADN? ¿Experimentación humana?-susurró en tensión el niño mientras sus ojos iban dilatándose ante lo que su pequeña mente estaba procesando.-N-no entiendo…-Bathory aprovechó ese momento de confusión para acercarse una vez más al oído del menor con el objetivo de susurrarle.

-Naciste gracias a una gota de sangre de Hyakuya Yuuichirou-sentenció el vampiro con sumo placer ante el horror del niño y todos aquellos que estaban escuchando-No eres más que una réplica que vino al mundo con la única misión de reemplazar a Hyakuya Yuuichirou como arma para la aniquilación de vampiros.

-Mentira…-gimió el niño con la voz quedada y los ojos completamente desorbitados.-Estas…mintiendo…

-No pequeño, no miento-se separó el vampiro de él para regodearse en aquella expresión destrozada que exponía el pequeño.-Pero este experimento era muy complicado para los recursos escasos que poseen los humanos y la falta de conocimientos en el tema, como era de esperar tuvieron una gran cantidad de fracasos ¿sabes qué significa eso? Que hubo otros como tú, otras réplicas que estaban siendo creadas al mismo tiempo que tú. Pero todas salieron mal. Todas-ronroneó aquello verdaderamente disfrutando con lo que estaba pasando-Algunos no llegaron a desarrollarse, otros se deshicieron en sus propios tubos de ensayo, los siguientes a esos se murieron cuando estaban a punto de "nacer". Solo consiguieron nacer siete réplicas, dos de ellas murieron inmediatamente después de llegar al mundo, cuatro murieron entre tres y seis meses después de llegar a término y solo uno consiguió salir adelante y ¡Bingo! Ese fuiste tú, el experimento 3-17-12. Qué bien ¿verdad que si? Eres un niño con suerte.

-¡BATHORY!-bramó Mikaela enfurecido de nuevo luchando haciendo fuerzas para sacarse la espada del vientre. Debía detenerlo, debía matarlo en ese mismo momento.

-Por eso tienes ese cuerpecito tan débil-susurró Felid en cuanto vio que el pequeño ya no era capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo y caía sentado en el suelo ante la impresión-Tú no tienes ninguna enfermedad, lo que te ocurre es que también eres experimento fallido. Tu cuerpo está lleno de desajustes antinaturales que no permiten la vida, pero aquí estas, conseguiste mantenerte vivo dependiendo de toda clase de sueros pero ahora que te has deshecho de ellos, la naturaleza se esta encargando de eliminar lo que no puede sobrevivir por si mismo.

-Soy…una réplica…-susurró en una especie de sollozo el azabache con la mirada clavada en el suelo sin ser capaz de parpadear-Solo soy…la sombra de otra persona,…una copia…

-Así es, pequeño ¿y sabes que es lo mas triste de esto?-preguntó con un tono de falsa pena-Que no les bastaba con crearte y tener la intención de criarte para que odiaras a los vampiros, sino que querían inculcarte el mismo odio que sentía Hyakuya Yuuichirou hacia nosotros. Para eso, lo mejor era introducirte en tu cerebro unos recuerdos artificiales que tenían en un ordenador en base a todo lo que solía decir ese Yuuichirou hacia nosotros.

-Entonces…eso que dijeron de no tener corazón…-susurró entonces Mikaela en cuanto el recuerdo de la charla que tuvieron se le cruzó por la mente.

-¡Era porque su cerebro estaba vacío de los recuerdos de Hyakuya Yuuichirou y era de vital importancia que se creyera ser de verdad su original! –entonces Felid como si estuviera en el clímax de una gran obra de teatro y volvió a mirar al niño con su sonrisa sádica-No se trataba de que no tuvieras corazón, pequeño, querían hacerte tener el corazón de Hyakuya Yuuichirou. Un corazón lleno de odio.

El pobre Yuuichi ya no era capaz de decir nada, solo podía escuchar y sentir como cada palabra que decía el noble estaba penetrando en su cerebro haciendo que sintiera que se le hacía puré. Nada tenía sentido para él, en todo lo que podía pensar era que toda su vida era una falsa, que no era un niño, que vino al mundo para convertirse en un arma o peor aún, para suplantar a una persona como arma.

-Pero resulta que tu cerebro no era capaz de retener esos recuerdos, rechazaba el tratamiento de introducción por lo que después de tantos fracasos, el ejército llegó a la conclusión que eras más un contenedor donde desperdiciar la medicina que un arma que podían usar contra nosotros. Decidieron que lo mejor para todos era dejarte marchar al exterior para que murieses como…"humano"

-¡Déjale! ¡Basta ya, Bathory!-exclamó Mika con la mirada desencajada sin quitarle los ojos al niño que parecía haber olvidado de como se respiraba.-¡¿Para esto te ofreciste a buscar información?! ¡¿Era esto lo que buscabas?! ¡¿Buscabas ir a destrozarme a mi y a él?!

-Evidente, Mika-kun, sabes que siempre me han encantado estos juegos de manipulación y adoro esta expresión en los humanos-sonrió con sorna el peliplateado levantando el mentón del pequeño para verle mejor sintiendo un inmenso placer ante la desgracia ajena-Esa misma…es sin duda la mejor que he admirado hasta ahora, esta desolación, esta desesperanza, este desamparo…esta inocencia totalmente quebrada. Es la cosa más fascinante que he tenido el placer de ver.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te mataré!-gritaba como un poseso el rubio saliéndole sangre y veneno en cada uno de sus juramentos-¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ FELID BATHORY!

-Oh, pues no tengas tanta prisa, que he dejado lo mejor para el final-se jactó el peliplateado sin un atisbo de miedo a pesar de que sabía que el rubio cumpliría su amenaza pero que su próximo discurso tendría otras cosas de las que preocuparse que el de matarle.-¿Sabes quién era el vampiro con el que siempre se veía Hyakuya Yuuichirou?

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA! ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, BATHORY!-gritó Mikaela desesperado y rabioso al mismo tiempo.

-Su nombre es…Hyakuya Mikaela.-susurró con sumo placer al sentir un jadeo en el crío al mismo tiempo que un alarido por parte del rubio.

-¿C-Cómo…?-consiguió pronunciar el azabache escuchando de lejos los desgarrados gritos proveniente de un rabioso rubio.

-Sí, esos dos fueron tan íntimos en el pasado, de la misma familia. Tenías que ver lo adorables que eran cuando creían que sus encuentros románticos eran un secreto. Pero el destino decidió hacer que el pobre Mika se quedara muy solito cuando mataron a su querido amigo-susurró saboreando cada palabra que decía-Pero apareciste tú, la réplica de su amado amigo, y su corazón volvió a llenarse de dicha, sonríe como un bobo cada vez que está contigo pero ¿de verdad es contigo o tal vez pensaba en el otro? Porque claro, ¿por qué crees que te llama "Yuu-chan"? Porque así es como le llamaba a él. Es tan bonito ¿No te parece? Pero…¿Cómo puedes sentirte tu? Cuéntamelo, Yuuichi ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que eres solo un reemplazo para todo el mundo?

-¡BATHORY!-rugió en un gran alarido el vampiro rubio haciendo temblar todas las paredes sacándose de un tajo la espada de su cuerpo e ir hacia donde estaba el peliplatado con una expresión aterradora.

-Bueno, entonces, explícaselo tú mismo, Mika-kun-sonrió Bathory tomando al niño del cuello de la ropa para luego lanzarlo como si fuera un saco de patatas, Mika tomó al niño rápidamente al vuelo abrazándolo contra si-Háblale tu mismo, Mika, a ver si tienes el valor de contarle la verdad.

-Maldita escoria chupasangre…-siseó Mikaela enfurecido apretando al niño contra su pecho.

-Mikaela…-susurró la débil voz del chiquillo haciendo que Mika volviera su atención a él.

El rubio tembló de impotencia cuando vio los ojos apagados del azabache completamente vacios como si fueran los ojos de un cadáver, sin brillo, sin vida, sin nada más que lagrimas que salían de ellos como un par de ríos salinos. Yuuichi estaba completamente abatido, roto por dentro y no parecía ser capaz de terminar de reaccionar.

-Yuu-chan…-susurró aterrado el rubio ante este nuevo enfrentamiento que estaba seguro que no iba a traerle nada bueno. Maldito destino.

CONTINUARÁ.

¡No me matéis! ¡No me matéis! ¡Bajad las armas inmediatamente!

Lamento haberlo dejando ahí pero realmente estaba quedando demasiado largo y aun quedaba bastante por escribir así que he decidido dividir este capítulo en dos. Así que, sonreír, no es el ultimo capitulo, sino el próximo será el desenlace de todo ¿os ha gustado lo que pasado ahora? ¿Os esperabais algo así? ¿No? Para los que sientan curiosidad, el numero de experimento de Yuuichi es una especie de guiño que al echarle un poco de imaginación se puede leer la palabra "END" haciendo referencia al propio título en inglés del anime "Seraph of the End", esto lo saqué inspirado por las letras 1412 que hacen referencia para llamar a Kaito Kid, un personaje de Gosho Aoyama (autor de Detective Conan). Y respecto al Proyecto Seráfico es solo para darle contraposición al titulo del fic "Lunático" y "Seráfico".

Sin aburriros más, respuestas a los reviews.

_**Nao-kun:**_ Tal vez sí, que en un adulto se pueda dar el enamoramiento en un solo día, pero poniéndonos en el lugar de Yuuichi, que es un niño que no conoce ni lo que experimentar un beso más que la teoría de los libros puede costarle bastante eso de enamorarse en un solo día ¿Te sigue gustando cómo va la historia o crees que ya es demasiado surrealista y se está yendo de madre? Todo siempre suena mejor dentro de mi cabeza y para mí los comentarios me ayudan mucho a mejorar. Si, Mika riendo, yo disfruté escribiendo esa parte, porque me costó un poco imaginármelo reír sobretodo porque con todo lo que ha sufrido ¿Felid te cae bien? A mí me gusta porque creo que hace genial de malvado…pero de verdad ODIO a ese vampiro estirado de….pero es muy buen villano, todo sea dicho, la pregunta ahora es ¿te sigue cayendo bien luego de este capítulo? Juas juas juas. Glen aparecerá posiblemente en el próximo episodio, para aclarar tus dudas, aunque estará un poco mayor XD. Y mira, solo porque yo también tengo una mente retorcidilla escribí a tu salud la escena un tanto pedófila entre Mika y Yuuichi, así puedes fantasear con el tema sin sentirte tan mal ¿oi tal vez no? Jojojo soy tan cruel ¿Qué yo te he vuelto vaga? Jajajajaja sé que me adoras que te haga vaga.

_**Nishinoya Mahiru:**_ Pues espero que con este hayas llorado un poquito más, eso demuestra que se disfruta de lo que se lee y que sientes empatía con los personajes y la historia en si

_**PinkMermaid07: **_Dios, qué raro, un fic de este calibre para antes de dormir. Cuidado, no garantizo buenos sueños….¿o tal vez si? Jejejeje, no me hagas caso a veces se me va mucho la pinza cuando escribo XD. No sabes cómo me alegra que este fic te este gustando, a ti y a otras personas, me hace sentir orgullosa y los reviews recibidos hacen que todo el esfuerzo me merezca la pena, así que solo me queda darte las gracias ¡muchas gracias!

_**Cocoa Francois de Jarjayes:**_ Me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta de cómo se transforman, en realidad la forma de transformación me la he sacado de la manga porque todavía no han explicado demasiado como es este paso así que bueno, imaginación al poder. En mi fic un humano se convierte en vampiro primero cuando bebe la sangre de otro vampiro, pero la sangre en si no lo convierte sino que se convierte en una especie de panacea que cura las enfermedades, es decir que da la inmunidad esa de los vampiros a tener heridas o enfermedades durante el tiempo que dure la sangre de vampiro dentro su cuerpo, unas veinticuatro horas, así que para completar la transformación el vampiro debe beber la sangre de la victima justo después de haberle hecho beber la suya propia hasta dejarlo en un estado de duermevela para que así su sangre de vampiro le "contamine" todo el sistema. Doy asco a la hora de explicar las cosas pero espero que te haya ayudado ¡Guarda ese hacha inmediatamente! ¡Soy una inocente escritora! XD nah, la pura verdad es que me encanta hacérselo pasar muy mal a los personajes para que haya más chicha en el fic que solo los problemas "amorosos" de la pareja. Y seguro que ahora odias mas a Felid que antes….yo no le aguanto, malo y estirado es que lo tiene todo para odiarlo pero es que…hace tan bien de villano. Y si, el "Mika, Mika, Mi-Mika" lo saqué del anime porque me lo puso tan a tiro XDDD

_**Kokoro:**_ Muchas gracias por tu reviews. Realmente no me he puesto a pensarlo hasta que lo has mencionado, pero si, tienes razón, Mikaela y Fye se parecen muchísimo. Rubios, ojos azules y convertidos en vampiros….a ver si Mika va a ser el gemelo de Fye (o Yui) y aquí intentan hacernos el lío XDDD. Y respecto al fic, hay que tener en cuenta que en mi fic han pasado treinta años desde los acontecimientos del manga y del anime, en treinta años cualquier persona cambia, el propio Mika no es el mismo niño que estaba en Saguinem al que es ahora representado como vampiro, sobretodo por todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir. Los golpes de la vida hacen cambiar a la gente, así es el corazón humano XD. Y si, creo que todos pensamos lo mismo de Bathory, es un tipo irritante, pederasta y estirado pero es que hace tan bien su papel de malo que no sabes cómo sentirte cuando lo ves. Espero poder volver a leerte en algún review. Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**CÁP 5:**

Maldito sea el destino. Eso era lo que pensaba Mika cuando sus ojos se enfrentaban a los del ajeno, que en esos momentos no dejaban ver ningún tipo de brillo que pudieran decirle que continuaba con él, se encontraban apagados y vacios. El rubio se sintió indefenso ante aquella mirada que conocía tan bien y que al mismo tiempo no conocía de nada, si, era un poco complicado de entender aquello pero es que en esos momentos Mikaela no era capaz de entender nada.

-"Una réplica de Yuu"-pensó para sus adentros acariciando con su mano enguantada la mejilla del niño al que sostenía para mirarle bien cada una de sus facciones que tantas veces había admirado.

La furia asesina que Mika había reunido en su interior por aquella puñalada trapera por parte de Felid se le fue de la cara en cuanto tuvo de nuevo al niño en brazos y lo vio a los ojos. Y es que por más que le miraba y le miraba encontraba siempre lo mismo, el pelo negro y revuelto de Yuu, los ojos de Yuu, la piel de Yuu, el cuerpo de Yuu.

-"Pero no es Yuu"-se dijo así mismo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Había estado tan convencido de que se trataba de su querido amigo, y una parte de él seguía negándose a creer que aquel niño fuera una réplica de Yuu. Quería seguir pensando que todo era una trampa de Bathory para fastidiarle a él y conseguir su propia satisfacción personal como siempre había hecho, y que en realidad tenía razón y Yuu había conseguido reencarnarse. Pero la verdad que había conseguido descubrir el peliplateado seguía taladrándole la cabeza como si de un enjambre de abejas se tratara y fue entonces cuando las palabras de Krul le venían a la mente junto a esa dichosa frase que tanto odiaba.

-Los muertos no pueden volver…-recitó con esfuerzo y suma decepción bajando la mirada dejando ocultos sus ojos tras la sombra de su cabello. Como le costaba decir él mismo aquello a lo que llevaba tiempo negándose.

Esa era la maldita verdad de todo. La única ley inalterable en todo el universo, en todos los mundos, en todos los tiempos y en todas las dimensiones que existen. Los muertos no pueden volver, por mucho dolor que su partida provocara no era posible traer a ninguno de vuelta, sin excepciones. Yuu se lo había dicho y Krul también, y él aun así se había negado a creerlo, porque el dolor por la pérdida del azabache había sido demasiado, no era justo que hubieran acabado de esa manera luego de tanto sufrimiento por su reencuentro. Por eso le había sido mucho mas cómodo auto convencerse que aquel niño delicado era su amigo reencarnado o resurgido de donde quiera que se vaya una vez muerto, pensar eso le dejaba tener un poco de alivio y felicidad para su alma al creer haber recuperado a Yuu.

Pero Bathory se había encargado de hacerle regresar a la cruel y maldita realidad al descubrir toda aquella basura. Se había encargado de demoler sus ilusiones al desvelar que aquel niño no era Yuu sino el resultado fallido de un experimento que trataba de crear un sustituto que ocupase el lugar su amigo como arma del ejército, y ahora Mika no sabía que pensar o que hacer al respecto, menos aún después de que Bathory le dijera al niño que para todos no era más que un reemplazo, incluso para él. Y Mika no se veía capaz de mirar al niño a los ojos y decir lo contrario, porque la pura verdad es que se acercó a él por su parecido con Yuu, quiso tenerlo con él porque encontró alivio para el vacio que sintió luego de perderlo, despertó en él ternura, suavidad, protección, cariño preocupación….pero solo lo estaba haciendo porque el niño se parecía a Yuu, había hecho todo eso porque estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en Yuu. Y Mika tenía más que claro que de no haberse parecido a Yuu, no le habría hecho ni caso, sería otro niño como cualquier otro que usaban de ganado y ni se habría molestado en mirarlo. Y eso a Mikaela le daba demasiada vergüenza reconocerlo, sería reconocer abiertamente que había buscado un sustituto solo por su propio beneficio, solo para aliviar su corazón solitario y dolido, y ahora ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía ni idea…

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Mika-kun?-preguntó con una sonrisa Bathory acercándose a su querido siervo.-Este niño es exactamente igual que cualquiera de los que tenemos en Sanguinem o los que se encuentran aquí presentes, lo único diferente es que tiene la misma cara que el pequeño Yuu, pero hasta ahí llega. No hay más que eso. Tú te has auto engañado para pensar que si se trataba de él encadenándolo a tus recuerdos y mira el pobrecito,-dijo tocándole la cabeza al azabache-ahora está destrozado.

Entonces, cuando Mika estuvo a punto de quebrársele el corazón, es cuando algo llamó la atención de ambos vampiros. Un collar negro de ganado hizo sonido de cascabel antes de impactarse en la mano del peliplateado rebotando para caer finalmente al suelo. Ambos vampiros voltearon a mirar la dirección por donde había llegado el collar encontrándose con el niño pelirrojo que aun estaba en posición de haber lanzado algo.

-Escoria chupasangre-siseó enfurecido el pelirrojo antes de dirigir su mirada a su todavía ido compañero, aquello solo consiguió cabrearlo más haciendo que llenase sus pulmones de aire y...-¡Yuuichi! ¡¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esa cara de imbécil?! ¡Despierta de una vez!-bramó usando ambas manos como altavoces.

Sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta ni verbal ni física por parte del azabache, lo vio quedarse quieto entre los brazos del noble rubio sin hacer nada más que quedarse mirando un punto fijo con la mirada ida y vacía.

-Creo que no te escucha-se burló Bathory sonriendo al ver la inactividad del oji-verde.-Creo que ha sido demasiado para él saber que no es más que una copia de otra persona, es triste que un ser tan inocente tenga que vivir con eso ¿no te parece? Todo el tiempo viviendo en la ignorancia, que golpe tan duro debe de ser saber que ha nacido con el único propósito de ser un arma.

-¡Tu cierra el pico, chupasangre pedófilo!-exclamó el pelirrojo señalándole haciendo que el peliplateado lo mirara parpadeante ante aquella muestra abierta de furiosa impertinencia-¡¿A quién diablos le importa que haya sido creado ni para qué?! ¡Yuuichi solo puede ser Yuuichi!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el rubio levantase la cabeza sorprendido y se quedase mirando al niño pelirrojo que más que sorprendido por lo que había descubierto estaba furioso por como habían humillado de esa forma al azabache.

-¡Yuuichi es nuestro amigo!-exclamó entonces Aoi desde la parte donde habían entrado sosteniéndose el estomago ante el dolor de la patada que le había propinado el peliplateado.-¡Todo lo demás nos da igual!

-¡Él ha estado todo este tiempo con nosotros!-gritó Kinako desde el otro extremo de la sala ayudando a Ryuuji a ponerse en pie-¡Él! ¡Yuuichi-nii! ¡No otra persona! ¡Yuuichi-nii!

-¡Yuuichi-nii!-exclamó Ryuuji con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos mientras ahogaba un sollozo.

Entonces un parpadeó se hizo ver en la mirada opaca del azabache.

-Hemos viajado los cinco todo este tiempo-gruñó Tsurumasa-¡Son recuerdos que compartimos con Ichinose Yuuichirou! ¡No con Hyakuya Yuuichirou! ¡Así que Yuuichi, despierta de una vez, saco de estiércol! ¡Vámonos todos al exterior! ¡TODOS!-bramó con vehemencia el pelirrojo.

-¿Chi….cos?-murmuró la voz del azabache comenzando a parpadear más seguido reaccionando a las voces que estaban haciendo eco en la sala.

-¿Yuu-chan?-preguntó Mika espabilando al escuchar la vocecilla del azabache buscando su mirada, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver al niño reaccionando al fin, sus ojos estaban recuperando el brillo que le correspondía. Mika no pudo evitar empezar a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Oh, no, ya me conozco esta cantinela-frunció Felid el ceño con cierta molestia mirando que el crío de pelo negro estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

Mika se le borró su sonrisa y alzó su mirada rápidamente en cuanto escuchó aquel tono de voz que había empleado el peliplateado, encontrándose con la expresión que más conocía de aquel sádico chiflado; la mirada relajada de quien disfruta de una bonita obra de teatro, y eso en la cara de Bathory era el peor de los presagios.

-¡Yuuich….!-empezó a gritar Aoi esbozando una sonrisa al ver a su amigo reaccionando por fin.

Entonces la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara y los ojos se le quedaron muy abiertos y dilatados. Se quedó quieta en el sitio y de pronto un hilo se sangre cayó por una de las comisuras de los labios.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, todos los humanos presentes callaron de repente y quedaron con los ojos dilatados en diminutos puntos ante la horrible impresión que les embargaba. Veían los pies de Aoi colgando en el aire sufriendo breves espasmos mientras unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, justo frente a las elegantes botas del noble de cabello plateado.

Justo en ese momento, Yuuichi volteó a su espalda encontrándose con la misma escena que veían los demás. La mano de Bathory atravesando el abdomen de la muchacha hasta que salía por la espalda.

-M-Minna…-murmuró Aoi para luego vomitar sangre y dejar que su cuerpo cayese hacia delante quedando colgada en el brazo del noble.

-A-Aoi…-susurró Yuuchi horrorizado.

-¡AOI!-gritó Tsurumasa con el desgarro en la voz.

-¡Aoi-nee!-gritaron ambos niños pequeños comenzando a llorar horrorizados ante aquella escena.

-Vaya, un solo golpe y ya ha muerto. Los humanos son demasiado frágiles.-comentó como si nada Felid agitando la mano hacia delante sacándose la mano del cuerpo de Aoi de un solo tirón, dejándola caer al suelo como si de un juguete roto se tratara.

-¡Bathory! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-exclamó Mika sin soltar al niño que volvía a estar rígido mirando con horror lo que había pasado con su amiga.

-Esto, Mika-kun, es reeducación-sonrió Bathory lamiéndose con sumo deleite la sangre que había quedado en su mano-Es importante enseñarle al ganado quiénes son sus dueños e imponerles la disciplina adecuada. Tú has sido demasiado indulgente con tu cordero y como consecuencia de ello se le ha forjado el vano deseo de salir al exterior ¿y qué esperan encontrar ahí? Pobres e inocentes niñitos si creen que podrán sobrevivir por si mismos cargando con esa réplica defectuosa.

-¡KYAAAA!-exclamaron entonces los más pequeños. Aquello fue demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, Bathory había pasado de estar donde estaba Aoi a estar justo detrás de Kinako y de Ryuuji para elevarlos en el aire atrapándolos por sus cabellos.

-Y es importante quitarles de raíz esa inútil esperanza-sonrió con sadismo mientras los niños chillaban y lloraban.

-¡Basta, Bathory! ¡Es suficiente!-gritó Mika apretando al niño contra él cuando lo sintió retorcerse para liberarse.

-¡NO! ¡DEJA A LOS NIÑOS EN PAZ!-bramó Tsurumasa corriendo hacia donde estaban con toda la furia que tenía en ese momento dispuesto a proteger a los niños.

Felid solo esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa antes de lanzar a los niños por los aires, proliferando gritos y llantos incontrolables. Entonces se escuchó un sonido seco que hizo callar los gritos de los más pequeños en cuanto la mano del noble les cortó en pleno vuelo haciendo que únicamente se escuchase el sonido de la sangre al estrellarse contra el suelo, inmediatamente después sus pequeños cuerpos hicieron un desagradable ruido al llegar a tierra. Tsurumasa disminuyó la velocidad lentamente hasta que solo pudo quedarse a tres pasos de distancia de los cuerpos de los niños que ya dejaban salir ningún sonido.

-Kinako-chan….Ryuuji-kun….-murmuró Tsurumasa ligeramente inclinado hacia delante con los brazos cayendo sin fuerzas a cada lado. Aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado a eso? Estaban ahí hace unos segundos, Aoi y los niños, hace solo unos segundos y ahora…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suelta, Mikaela!-gritaba Yuuichi retorciéndose desesperado sin conseguir que el rubio lo soltara.

-¡No, Yuu-chan! ¡No vas a ir!-gritó el rubio sin intención alguna de dejarlo huir, si lo hacia Bathory no dudaría en matarlo.

-¡Yo no soy "Yuu-chan"! ¡Soy Yuuichi!-gritó el niño sin dejar de retorcerse-¡TSURU!

-¿Qué se siente, Tsurumasa? ¿Qué se siente al haber dejado exponer a los tuyos a semejante peligro?-preguntó Bathory con una sonrisa situándose de repente justo tras un consternado pelirrojo que se había quedado mirando los cuerpos de los más pequeños tirados por el suelo.-No te preocupes, a veces, en la muerte, se consigue la libertad-ronroneó el vampiro haciendo que antes de que Tsuru consiguiera voltearse para mirarle su mano dibujo una rápida línea paralela justo en frente del pelirrojo.

Yuuichi observo con el horror deformando su cara cuando la cabeza de su amigo se separó del cuerpo rebotando contra el suelo medio metro más alejado, mientras que el cuerpo cayó de bruces hacia un lado.

-¡TSURU!-bramó Yuuichi con la voz quebrada en su garganta y las lágrimas cayendo con fluidez por sus mejillas luchando y arañando los brazos de Mika para ir junto a lo que quedaba de sus amigos.-¡TSURU! ¡TSURU! ¡TSURU! ¡TSURU!

-¡PARA! ¡No puedes hacer nada!-exclamó Mikaela sosteniéndole con la fuerza suficiente.

-¡TSURU! ¡AOI! ¡KINAKO! ¡RYUUJI!-siguió gritando el niño luchando con ferocidad para luego quedarse mirando los ojos rojizos del vampiro plateado que lo miraba con una satisfactoria y sádica sonrisa-¡DEVUELVEMELOS! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI FAMILIA!

-Familia…¿te suena eso, Mika?-preguntó el peliplateado con una flamante sonrisa-Parece que si tiene algo más que la cara de Yuu. Claro, los dos sin padres que les quieran…

-¡DEJALE EN PAZ!-gritó Mika dejando salir un gutural gruñido de su garganta llegando a distraerse lo suficiente como para que Yuuichi encontrase la forma de liberarse y arremeter contra el noble-¡NO! ¡NO, QUIETO, NO!

Yuuichi corrió hacia los cuerpos de sus amigos sin ser capaz de escuchar los gritos de Mikaela tras él, ahora mismo no existían, solo quería llegar junto a sus amigos. Entonces su pie pisó el charco de sangre que había emanado del cuerpo de Kinako haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Sintió el golpe pero no fue capaz de sentir el dolor de la caída, la desesperación aun dominaba sus sentidos y el pánico se seguía abriendo paso cuando sintió de repente toda su ropa humedecerse y un desagradable olor metálico.

En cuanto pudo incorporarse un poco vio parte de su cara, sus brazos y ropa manchados con la sangre de Kinako, pegó un gritó y enseguida se apartó de aquel charco frotándose los brazos y la cara en un intento desesperado de limpiarse la sangre de aquellas zonas, consiguiendo solo extenderla y mancharse más. Entonces apreció que justo frente a él veía la cabeza pelirroja de Tsurumasa, mirándole con el horror congelado en la cara, como si, aun después de muerto, sintiera pavor. Yuuichi ya no pudo más, aquello era demasiado y comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba, no se había dado cuenta que llevaba un rato tomando bocanadas de aire buscando oxigeno.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Yuuichi comenzando a arañarse con desesperación la zona el pecho.

-¡Yuu-chan!-exclamó Mika corriendo para ir al lado del niño, conocía esos espasmos en su espalda y sabia que necesitaba ayuda urgente, estaba empezando a tener los síntomas de un paro cardiaco, pero entonces Bathory se interpuso en su camino con aquella sonrisa suya, Mika tuvo que mirarlo con gran rencor y con una expresión cargada de juramento asesino-Bathory…quítate de en medio o no respondo de mi.

-Mika, te lo prometí, no le haré nada a tu cordero-aseguró el peliplateado-Solo quiero asegurarme que has entendido el mensaje, réplica o no, sigue siendo solo un humano y sigue siendo nuestro alimento o como mucho tu mascota, así que encárgate de enseñarle qu….

¡CHASH!

El desagradable sonido de un corte interrumpió de forma abrupta la conversación entre Felid y Mikaela. Hubo un momento de silencio donde se pudieron observar las caras de consternación y confusión de ambos vampiros antes de que un nuevo sonido, volviera a dejar patente lo que había pasado; el brazo de Bathory había sido cortado de un tajo y acababa de caer unos cuantos metros alejado de ellos.

-¡URG!-gruñó Bathory llevando rápidamente su otra mano a la zona herida sorprendido ante aquel ataque sorpresa mientras escuchaba como su propia sangre salía disparada de la herida como si fuera salida de un aspersor.

-¿Y-Yuu-chan?-murmuró consternado Mikaela viendo al niño que se encontraba a unos metros tras la espalda del noble de cabellos plateados.

-Je, es fascinante-sonrió con puro dolor el vampiro volteándose a mirar al menor con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

Mikaela se sintió consternado al encontrarse con la escena de ver al menor encarándolo a él y a Felid con la mirada digna de una bestia, sin nada más que blanco, las pupilas y el iris habían desaparecido de los ojos del menor luciendo solo unos globos oculares completamente blancos, una extraña sombra negra se estaba formando por toda la superficie de su cuerpo y estaba luciendo en sus brazos oscurecidos y unas extrañas marcas moradas que poco a poco también se estaban extendiendo por el resto del cuerpo. Mikaela, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba alzó el brazo en un acto inconsciente de alcanzar el menor y retrocedió un paso asustado en cuanto el azabache dejó salir un gutural gruñido de amenaza dejando expuesto unos afilados colmillos.

-¿Q-Que le ha pasado?-preguntó el rubio sin poder evitarlo. Yuu parecía estar poseído o estar transformándose en una especie de bestia diabólica.

-Jajaja es fascinante ¿no crees, Mika?-preguntó Bathory con cara de absoluta fascinación de ver aquel inocente niño convirtiéndose en una bestia negra-Ahí lo tienes, frente a tus narices, aquel poder tan grande que poseía Hyakuya Yuuichirou.

-Eso…¿lo tuvo Yuu-chan dentro de su cuerpo?-preguntó mas para sí mismo recordando entonces aquella vez, la primera vez que se volvieron a reunir, Yuu había liberado algo extraño, algo tenebroso y oscuro pero sin ninguna forma ¿era eso…? ¿Aquella…cosa era lo que vivía dentro de su amigo y del niño?

-Al final el experimento no fue tan fracaso como creyeron los del ejército-susurró Bathory sudando aguantando el dolor-El niño tiene el poder consigo. Míralo. Es grandioso.-repitió observando cómo las marcas moradas comenzaban a extenderse por el cuello y el rostro del menor, que poco a poco iba perdiendo sus rasgos humanos mientras aquel miasma negro comenzaba a terminar de cubrir su piel.

-S-Se está convirtiendo en un…un….-tembló Mika para luego escuchar como un feroz rugido salido de la garganta de Yuuichi que retumbó por la sala de tal manera que incluso los vampiros sintieron un ligero temblor bajo sus pies.

-Un verdadero monstruo. Fíjate, Mika-indicó Bathory sin quitar la voz de fascinación mientras mostraba la herida de su miembro amputado que continuaba sangrando sin parar-Mis heridas…no se curan…

-¿Cómo?-musitó Mika observando que efectivamente la herida producida no curaba, ni siquiera cortaba la hemorragia como ocurría siempre aunque un miembro fuera amputado ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Un poder tan asombroso capaz de anular la habilidad regenerativa de los vampiros, incluso puede ser capaz de anular nuestra inmortalidad-siguió sonriendo Bathory-El arma de aniquilación más perfecta jamás creada…

Justo cuando terminó aquella frase, aquella bestia negra parecía reaccionar al fin, pues lanzó otro potente rugido que de nuevo hizo temblar el suelo y entonces se plantó frente a ambos vampiros con la velocidad digna de uno, usó una de sus manos, convertidas ahora en imponentes garras metálicas negras, que golpeó con fuerza el pecho del noble de cabellos plateados. Bathory recibió el brutal impacto llegando a escupir sangre antes de ser impulsado hacia atrás para estrellarse contra la pared creando un cráter en él. Mikaela, se quedó rígido sin haber sido capaz de verse venir aquel ataque, vio al monstruo negro pasar por su lado a una velocidad vertiginosa ignorándolo completamente para volver a ir a atacar al peliplateado.

-Yuu….i…chi….-murmuró Mikaela sin ser capaz de reaccionar dándose la vuelta encontrándose con la espalda negra de aquel ser que estaba dándole una soberana paliza al noble. Bathory estaba recibiendo una lluvia de golpes de los cuales no podía regenerarse, si le rompía unas costillas se quedarían rotas o si le partía la columna se quedaría partida…aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-¡COOOF!-tosió sangre el Bathory en cuanto sintió como las cinco garras de metal de aquella monstruosidad atravesaban su cuerpo de forma dolorosa. Provocaban un indescriptible dolor aquellos iracundos golpes, los sentía uno tras otro, cada parte reventada en su interior también lo sentía, acostumbrado a regenerarse con rapidez aquel inmenso dolor era algo extraño de experimentar. Aun así no sentía miedo alguno, Bathory no podía sentir aquello en aquel estado de dolor insensibilizado en el que se encontraba y aquella hipnótica fascinación que mantenía hacia el agresor-El Seraph of the End es nuestro…

Entonces se escuchó los colmillos de la bestia cernirse sobre el cuello del noble de cabello plateado, las fauces se cerraron sobre el pálido cuello y arrancó de cuajo un pedazo importante de carne vampírica, tragándosela como si nada mientras Bathory caía al suelo mutilado en cuanto las garras abandonaron su cuerpo.

Felid Bathory había dejado de moverse en ese instante.

-Ha muerto…-murmuró Mika sorprendido con las manos temblándole ante lo que sus ojos visualizaban.

Mika estaba quieto sin ser capaz de creer que Bathory haya muerto de aquella forma tan sencilla y atroz, no sentía ninguna clase de simpatía por aquel vampiro, nunca la sintió y siempre estuvo seguro que el día en alguien consiguiera matarle no lo iba a lamentar. Pero a pesar de aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y en parte aterrorizado ante el ser que había hecho posible la muerte de aquel vampiro tan longevo y tan poderoso, una cosa era imaginarse la peor de las muertes para Felid que siempre vio como algo lejano y difícil, y aquella bestia con una fuerza letal y aplastante había acabado con él con tan solo unos pocos movimientos.

Yuuichi, o al menos aquel ser que se suponía que era Yuuichi, dejó salir unos sonidos guturales de su garganta como si estuviera jadeando, un sonido que por cierto recordaba al que hacia un león, o esnifando el aire intentando captar algún otro olor que pudiese considerar un enemigo, entonces pareció captar algo porque se quedó quieto unos instantes antes de voltearse con rapidez clavando sus blancos ojos justo en Mikaela. El olor a vampiro penetró en sus fosas nasales hasta llegarle a su enajenado cerebro que le daba la orden directa de volver a dar rienda suelta a su naturaleza asesina para acabar con él, en su cabeza solo podía escuchar la misma frase una y otra vez "Mátalos. Mátalos a todos". Lanzó un gruñido feroz y comenzó a caminar de forma amenazante y pesada hacia el que consideraba un enemigo, creando en el suelo cráteres a cada paso que daba, dejando clara la fuerza que poseía. Abrió la boca para lanzar un nuevo rugido de guerra, pero entonces, de repente un nuevo olor llegó a su nariz haciéndole mirar hacia abajo para comprobar lo que era. Su andar se detuvo y en cuanto sus ojos visualizaron aquello que daba lugar aquel peculiar olor, se olvidó de la presa a la que tenía intención de mutilar como a la otra.

Mika se sintió aterrado cuando aquellos ojos blancos se clavaron en él. Por primera vez se sintió igual a como se sintió cuando era un niño frente a un vampiro, mirándolos desde abajo como criaturas crueles y sanguinarias capaz de acabar con su vida en cualquier momento, terror, puro terror. Y ahora se encontraba ante una criatura que era capaz de matar a una de esas impotentes criaturas con una facilidad endiablada. No se le pasó por la cabeza hacerle frente en cuanto le vio caminar amenazador hacia donde estaba, estaba totalmente aterrado, Bathory podía ser muchas cosas repugnantes pero desde luego era un vampiro con una vasta experiencia en un campo de batalla y había caído muerto en menos de dos minutos, a eso se reducía los más de dos siglos que había vivido el vampiro noble ¿Cómo podía esperar él salir ileso de las garras de aquel ser tan poderoso? Se quedó tenso y rígido viendo como se le acercaba con aquella rabia asesina rodeándole.

Entonces algo pasó.

Vio a la criatura detenerse y bajar la mirada. Aun tenso y asustado, Mika siguió la mirada de la bestia encontrándose con que uno de sus pies, que había sido convertidos entonces en unas especies de garras con escamas metalizadas negras, se estaban manchando ligeramente por unas pocas gotas de sangre que provenían del charco donde yacía el cuerpo de uno de los niños, la niña mayor, Aoi. Mika se quedó observando a la criatura esperando su próximo movimiento, viendo entonces como se puso a cuatro patas y se acercaba agazapado hacia el cuerpo muerto. Entonces Mika se quedo sorprendido cuando un sonido de lo más peculiar llegó a sus oídos.

El sonido de los gemidos.

Ya no escuchaba los gruñidos guturales de la criatura, estaba escuchando gemidos que se asemejaban a lloros, veía a la imponente bestia golpeando suavemente con su propio rostro el cuerpo de Aoi proliferando aquellos lloros, como si intentase hacer que se despertara y se levantara. El rubio se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos aquella escena, por un segundo pensó que solo estaba tanteando el cadáver para comprobar que no se iba a mover, pero no era capaz de creérselo cuando veía la triste ternura que dejaba mostrar aquel ser letal y destructivo ante el cuerpo muerto. Estaba sacudiéndolo de forma muy suave, intentando hacer que despertara, vio tales sentimientos en aquella bestia que solo pudo ver entonces, con total claridad, a Yuuichi oculto en aquel cuerpo.

-No es una bestia…-musitó Mika dando un paso hacia él.

La criatura captó enseguida el movimiento, irguiéndose de inmediato para dar un gutural gruñido amenazador, Mika se detuvo viendo como Yuuichi avanzaba un paso en su dirección para que su cuerpo quedase justo encima del de Aoi. Mika entristeció la mirada y de nuevo volvió a dar otro paso, luego otro y al final comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia la oscura criatura.

-La estas protegiendo ¿verdad?-preguntó acercándose más mientras Yuuichi estaba gruñendo y se mantenía firme en su posición para evitar que se acercasen a ese cuerpo.-Porque ella forma parte de tu familia…igual que todos ellos-comentó refiriéndose a los otros cuerpos infantiles que se encontraban repartidos por la estancia.

No recibió más contestación que los gruñidos, y sabiendo que no iba a moverse de donde estaba, Mika siguió acercándose a él con cautela y sin pausa, hasta que al final se detuvo justo a medio metro de donde estaba el otro.

-Vámonos.-propuso Mika mirando a la criatura justo a los ojos para saber que tenía su total atención-Vámonos de aquí. Vamos juntos a buscarle a tu familia un sitio adecuado donde puedan ser enterrados dignamente.-recibió un gruñido gutural-Sé que puedes escucharme…¿verdad, Yuuichi?

Entonces los gruñidos de la criatura se cortaron de golpe en cuanto escuchó su propio nombre. Mika lo sabía, el niño todavía estaba dentro de todas esas potentes escamas y aquellas marcas, ahora blancas, que contrastaban con el cuerpo completamente ennegrecido de la imponente criatura.

-Lo siento,-se disculpó entonces Mika recibiendo entonces un parpadeo por parte de la criatura-de veras que lo siento, lo que hice no estuvo nada bien. Quise…quise estar contigo porque te parecías a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, te traté como lo hice porque estuve siempre pensando en él. Soy un egoísta, y nunca fui capaz de aceptar que ya no volvería a verle, me encadené a mis propios recuerdos para conservarle a mi lado y he acabado por encadenarte a ti deseando todo el tiempo que fueses la persona que yo quería que fueras.

Yuuichi dejó salir un nuevo sonido gutural, no era un gruñido amenazador, era más un sonido para mostrarse confuso.

-Y al final me ha tocado aprender por las malas lo que siempre me han dicho "Los muertos no pueden volver"-sonrió con amargura tapándose los ojos con la palma de su mano para no exponer su expresión de absoluta derrota-Y nunca podrá existir alguien que sea capaz de reemplazar a Yuu-chan-susurró tocándose con los dedos la zona donde estaba su corazón mientras apartaba su mano de la cara para volver a mirar a Yuuichi-….como tampoco podrá existir jamás alguien que sea capaz de reemplazarte a ti, Yuuichi.

Una pequeña sacudida se hizo notar a la criatura cuando Mika dijo aquello, fue como si le hubiesen dado un calambre.

-Por mucho…-dudó por unos instantes antes de dejar una expresión de seguridad en su rostro-Por mucho que seas su réplica, tú no eres Hyakuya Yuuichirou.-entonces esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sonrisa-Tus recuerdos, tu personalidad, tu forma de hacer las cosas, tus sentimientos, tu corazón todo eso es algo que tú has creado por tu propia cuenta no por la influencia de Yuu-chan. Eres único, Yuuichi. Eres otra persona, con tus propios sueños y metas…tienes tu propia historia.

La mirada de Yuuichi se suavizó paulatinamente a medida que el rubio le iba hablando mientras se quedaba mirando la mano que entonces le tendía, las palabras le estaban llegando, estaban ejerciendo la suficiente influencia como para que las marcas estuvieran remitiendo y poco a poco su aspecto de bestia estuviera esfumándose en varios hilos de humo negro.

-Vámonos, los dos juntos-le propuso alzando la mano hacia él para que la tomara-Ven conmigo, Yuuichi, me gustaría poder hacerte feliz si me lo permites…a mi me haría feliz poder hacerlo.

Mientras las escamas negras caían y desaparecían en polvo antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, la bestia, totalmente atraída por la voz del rubio fue alzando la garra en su dirección dispuesto a tomarle la mano. Durante el breve trayecto la garra se fue deshaciendo en polvo negro hasta que al final, la mano de Mikaela rozó la yema de los dedos de la de Yuuichi. El rubio sonrió en cuanto volvió a ver los ojos verdes del niño y su rostro y cuerpo estaba recuperando toda la humanidad que había perdido por la bestia.

-Mika…-susurró la voz de Yuuichi mostrando una feliz y cansada sonrisa.-…a…ri…ga…to…

Entonces el cuerpo de Yuuichi se derrumbó cayendo pesadamente al suelo levantando una ligera polvareda. Mika se quedó mirando aquello con cara sin un atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada mientras poco a poco comenzó aparecer la expresión de la impotencia y la rabia en sus ojos.

-Yuuichi…-murmuró Mika apretando los dientes mientras una sombra de impotencia se asomaba por sus ojos al tiempo que se quedaba mirando el cuerpo inerte del azabache-¡KRUL!-gritó levantándose de un golpe mientras se podía ver la figura de la vampiresa noble sentada como toda una reina en uno de los pilares de aquella habitación.

La vampiresa suspiró antes de lanzarse hacia donde estaba el rubio. Aterrizó con suavidad y elegancia justo tras el de ojos azules mientras observaba como tomaba al niño en brazos y lo acunaba contra él. Dio otro suspiro.

-Así que al final ha muerto-comentó impasible viendo por un fugaz segundo los ojos sin brillo del niño.-Era inevitable. Su cuerpo no ha sido capaz de soportar toda la presión a la que se ha sometido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Mikaela con voz tenue acariciando con cierta ternura los cabellos negros del pequeño.-¿Eso era de lo que tanto hablabais tú, Bathory y el Consejo? ¿Eso era el Seraph of the End?

-Lo era y al mismo tiempo no lo era-bajó la muchacha la cabeza en señal de reflexión.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó sin alterar su voz lo más mínimo.

-Lo que el niño ha exteriorizado era la forma primitiva que tenía el Seraph of the End hace miles de años, antes se le llamaba "Magia Erebea", la fuerza definitiva de la oscuridad.

-¿Magia Erebea, dices?-preguntó Mika alzando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el frente.

-La desarrolló mi maestra-explicó entonces sabiendo que aquello había captado la total atención del muchacho.

-¿Tu maestra? ¿El Seraph of the End fue creado por una vampiresa?-preguntó Mika con un nudo en la garganta antes de reír amargado-Es absurdo, una vampiresa creando un poder capaz de matar a un vampiro…no tiene sentido.

-No fue creado con la finalidad de matar vampiros.-le detuvo la pelirosa-Mi maestra es uno de los pocos vampiros "originales" que quedan en el mundo, los primeros vampiros que existieron en la Tierra. Tienen un poder y una naturaleza distintos a nosotros, creó la Magia Erebea a modo de sobrevivir al mundo que tocó vivir en su momento llegando a conseguir el apodo de "La Hechicera Inmortal".

-¿Y por qué…?-siseó Mika poniendo una mirada afilada-¿Por qué Yuu-chan y Yuuichi lo tenían?

-Porque mi maestra tuvo discípulos a los que trasmitió esos conocimientos, dos alumnos que fueron instruidos por ella muchísimo antes de que yo aprendiese de ella-respondió sin inmutarse lo mas mínimo-La Magia Erebea es la más poderosa fuerza de la oscuridad y al mismo tiempo es una magia maldita, no importa que jamás se haya utilizado o visto, esa magia se trasmite de generación en generación y se puede activar ante una amenaza externa.

-¡Eso no es posible!-gritó Mikaela encarando a Krul dejando ver dos ríos de lágrimas corriendo por su cara mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo muerto de Yuuichi entre sus brazos.-¡No tiene maldito sentido eso que dices! ¡¿Trasmitirse de generación en generación?! ¡Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos! ¡Ni Yuu-chan ni Yuuichi son vampiros! ¡Ninguno de los dos!

-Tienes razón…-asintió Krul sin perder la calma en ningún momento.-Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos…ya no.

-¿"Ya no"?-preguntó entonces consternado el rubio ante lo que Krul parecía dejar en el aire.

-Una vez ella me comentó...que había conocido a una chica, una vampiresa muy peculiar que se atrevió a declarar frente a todos los clanes de los Originales, que los vampiros no eran muy distintos de los humanos…que en realidad, los vampiros éramos otro tipo de seres humanos…Suena a chiste pero ¿Quién sabe cuánto de verdad puede haber en eso? Ya después de lo que ha pasado, me lo creo todo.

-Krul…-susurró Mika sin entender a lo que se refería.

La pelirosa le dio la espalda al rubio con tranquilidad e inició la marcha de vuelta a su alcoba, ignorando por completo los cuerpos mutilados de su alrededor, incluyendo el del Bathory.

-Dale un entierro digno a tu niño y a su familia-le recomendó antes de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, viendo por segunda vez en treinta años a Mikaela con la expresión de total devastación en su mirada-Luego…decide que es lo que quieres hacer a partir de ahora.

Cuando Krul abandonó la estancia Mikaela miró la expresión sonriente de Yuuichi, congelado en su rostro, parecía estar tan tranquilo y feliz, salvó que aquello solo era una mueca paralizada por un cuerpo que ya no tenía vida. Con aquel pensamiento, Mika no pudo soportarlo más, cayó de rodillas al suelo apretando con fuerza al niño contra él y dejando que el llanto se le apoderase ¿ya que más daba? No le importaba que alguien más le viera en ese estado patético y poco digno, ninguna vergüenza o humillación por parte de los demás podía superar al sentimiento de impotencia y devastación que sentía en su corazón al haber perdido de nuevo lo que más quería en esta vida. Lloró, gritó, bramó. Dejó salir su dolor mientras abrazaba con desesperación aquel cuerpecito inerte ¿Por qué era tan inútil? ¿Por qué por mas que se esforzara no podía proteger lo que amaba?

-¡¿Qué narices te he hecho?!-gritó Mika al cielo con el rostro sonriente de las dos personas importantes en su vida apareciéndole en la cabeza-¡¿Por qué a ellos?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ERAN BUENAS PERSONAS! ¡¿PORQUE TIENES QUE ARREBATARME SIEMPRE LO QUE MÁS QUIERO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Entonces escuchó un débil sonido que lo hizo voltear a mirar quien era el que lo había causado.

-Tú…-murmuró Mika abriendo ligeramente los ojos sorprendido ante lo que veía.

Creyó entonces haber hallado una respuesta.

Tras varios días en los que se había encontrado muy ocupado, Glen había logrado por fin encontrar una tarde libre en su apretada agenda para poder ir a un sitio mientras sostenía un sencillo y bonito ramo de flores. Aun cuando Shinoa había insistido en acompañarle, Glen exigía poder quedarse a solas, eran sus momentos de paz donde podía pensar con libertad y sin presiones, charlando con un buen amigo que siempre permanecía viendo el alba y el crepúsculo fuera de los muros que limitaban el refugio con el peligroso mundo exterior.

-Me haría mucha gracia ver tu cara de tonto cada vez que te traen flores,-se rió el militar hablándole a una lápida de piedra, perfectamente cuidada, donde se podía ver grabado el nombre de "Hyakuya Yuuichirou"-siempre me he imaginado que dirías algo como "eso es solo para chicas", pero lo siento, mocoso, no puedo hacerte ninguna otra ofrenda. Tendrás que aguantarte hasta que los demás nos vayamos contigo. Seguro que nos recibes con tus típicas impertinencias, pero tranquilo, no te librarás de una buena patada en el trasero.

Glen se sentó con las piernas cruzadas justo frente de la lápida como quien se sienta a conversar con un viejo amigo de hace muchos años mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. El militar dio una calada para luego dejar salir el humo de entre sus labios con tranquilidad.

-Se ve que hoy es el día de las visitas-dijo con cierto tono de broma sintiendo como había una presencia oculta tras unos árboles cercanos.-Hola, Mikaela ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El rubio no contestó, salió de su escondite para caminar hacia donde se encontraba el Ichinose. En cuanto el militar se volteó a mirarlo Mika no pudo hacer otra cosa que medio cerrar los ojos ante el disgusto de lo que estaba viendo. Glen había envejecido, no era un anciano, pero desde luego había demasiado tiempo desde que vio aquel rostro por última vez, aquello fue una espina en la garganta para Mika al recordar su propio aspecto de eterna juventud.

-¿Has venido a visitar a Yuu?-preguntó sin más el soldado.

-He venido a hablar contigo-contestó Mika volviendo a mostrar inalterabilidad en su semblante-¿Te suena el nombre de Ichinose Yuuichirou?

Se produjo entonces un silencio que el Ichinose aprovechó para apagar su cigarrillo en la tierra antes de levantarse y mirar al vampiro de cabellos rubios.

-¿Le has encontrado?-preguntó Glen con voz suave.

-Ha muerto.-le informó con fingida serenidad mientras veía cierta turbación en la mirada del hombre.

-Oh…-murmuró sin saber que decir.-Ya veo…¿Qué has hecho con su cuerpo?

-Le he encontrado un buen lugar en las montañas…-contestó dando un bufido al recordar el penoso rato que había pasado haciendo la tumba del pequeño y de sus amigos. Se consolaba así mismo pensando que les había encontrado un lugar bonito y acogedor para que pudieran reposar tranquilos.

Mika se quedó mirando la expresión del soldado durante unos segundos a la espera de que dijera algo más pero decidió continuar al ver que no parecía querer decir nada más. Tenía preguntas que hacerle al Ichinose, preguntas que le surgían a raíz de lo que le había contado Yuuichi y era algo que sospechaba pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-El ejército no le dejó huir ¿verdad?-preguntó, o más bien, confirmó haciendo que Glen le mirara a los ojos-Tú le dejaste el camino libre para que saliera al exterior ¿no es verdad?.

-¿Qué sabes?-preguntó Glen con una ceja arqueada.

-Sé que Yuuichi era una réplica de Yuu-chan. El ejército le creó para que fuera el sustituto de Yuu-chan como arma para la aniquilación de vampiros. Por mucho que fuera un experimento fallido es imposible que el ejército dejase que se fuera del refugio por las buenas sabiendo el enorme poder que tenía, los vampiros podrían haberlo utilizado contra vuestra, no me creo que por deshacerse de él se permitieran exponerse de esa manera.

Glen, al ver que Mika parecía saber bastante de lo que había pasado se limitó a asentir dispuesto a contarle lo que fuera necesario. Se lo debía.

-Si…-suspiró-Yuuichi fue el único organismo vivo de cientos de sujetos de experimentación que consiguió mantenerse con vida después de que se finalizara el proceso de clonación. Pero no resultó lo que se esperaba, era un niño débil, siempre enfermo y dependiente de toda clase de sueros y operaciones para mantenerse vivo. Era el arma que libraría a la humanidad de los vampiros, pero era como un arma rota.-siseó Glen mirando por el rabillo del ojo la lápida donde reposaban los restos de Yuu.

-Y tú…dejaste que se escapara del ejército.

-Yo le quería-confesó el militar bajando la cabeza-…ese niño se convirtió en un hijo para mí. Era pequeño, enfermo y tímido, tan parecido y tan diferente de Yuu-rió con algo de ironía-Cuando el ejército decidió que era hora de deshacerse de él me mandaron a mí que lo hiciera. Según los altos cargos, era mucho más humano hacer que el niño dejara de su sufrir y que esa libertad se la diera yo, su padre o tutor o como quieras llamarlo. Sabía que era mi obligación acatar las órdenes que me mandaban los superiores pero a la hora de la verdad no fui capaz de hacerlo, así que yo decidí darle una oportunidad a Yuuichi…

-¿Una oportunidad?-preguntó Mika arqueando una ceja.

-Yuuichi no conocía nada más que las cuatro paredes de la habitación del hospital y lo que más deseaba él era poder conocer cosas, poder jugar, tener amigos y recuerdos. Yo sabía que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo y que en el refugio no iba a conseguir nada de lo que deseaba, por lo que, como su padre, quería darle la oportunidad de que viviera de verdad.-sonrió al recordar el rostro sonriente del niño cuando le contaba alguna de sus batallas.-Solo quería que el tiempo que le quedase fuera feliz haciendo lo que quisiera aunque eso significase no volver a verle…¿lo fue?-preguntó con un tono más dudoso mirando a Mika.

Mika cerró los ojos un segundo recordando el último momento de la vida de Yuuichi.

-Se fue sonriendo-contestó seguro.

-Entonces…sí que ha conseguido ser feliz-sonrió Glen mientras el viento balanceaba sus cabellos.-Gracias, Mikaela.

-¿Por qué?

-Por acogerlo y quererlo…

-No hice nada de eso…solo lo…

-Él fue feliz, estoy convencido que fuiste tú quien le hizo sonreír…en cierto modo, has salvado el alma de mi hijo, y yo te lo agradezco-hizo una reverencia dejando un poco descolocado al rubio. Un humano agradeciéndole a un vampiro, sin duda el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.-Mikaela, tú has querido a Yuu más que a nada y si Yuuchi logró ser feliz estando contigo es que también le llegaste a querer a él

-"Salvar su alma"-pensó para luego dejar salir un suspiro-Pero…hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

-¿Pedirme…? ¿El qué?-preguntó Glen alzando la mirada.

Entonces, Mika se apartó un poco la capa dejando ver a un ensangrentado y temeroso niño que se abrazaba a sí mismo y le temblaban las piernas mientras un largo pero superficial corte que tenía en un costado salía un poco de sangre. Glen se quedó mirando aquel pobre niño humano, sorprendido de verle bajo la túnica del vampiro.

-Es el hermano pequeño de Yuuichi…se llama Ryuuji-dijo Mikaela dándole una palmadita al pequeño para que avanzara hacia donde estaba Glen.-Una de sus hermanas le salvó de morir…-le contó al recordar que la pequeña Kinako había usado su propio cuerpo para que le llegase a ella todo el impacto del golpe de Bathory dejando a Ryuuji únicamente con un corte superficial en uno de los costados-Yuuichi le prometió traerlo al refugio, así que yo he decidió ayudar a que cumpliera su promesa.

-El hermano de Yuuichi…-repitió Glen con una sonrisa mirando al tembloroso niño que tenía el horror pintado en la cara-Cualquier hermano de Yuuichi es hijo mío y ciudadano de nuestro refugio.

Ryuuji se echó a llorar en ese momento dejando salir todo el horror y la tensión que tenía dentro de sí. El pobre niño había visto a todos sus amigos muertos y tirados por el suelo, al despertar había visto a el cuerpo de Kinako sobre el suyo y no pudo ser capaz de reaccionar al ver semejante escena luego de que el recuerdo de como aquel vampiro noble había matado a Aoi. Ryuuji corrió a los brazos de aquel fuerte militar y se quedó llorando en su hombro, con el corazón roto de haber perdido a todos aquellos que quería.

-Tsuru-nii….Aoi-nee…Kinako…-sollozaba el pequeño niño aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa de Glen recorriéndole los temblores-…Yuuichi-nii…

-Esta vez hazlo bien-le advirtió Mikaela dándose la vuelta para irse-Haz que ese niño viva y sea feliz.

-¿Qué harás ahora…?-preguntó Glen viendo a Mikaela alejarse.

-Vivir.-aseguro mirando al militar por encima del hombro-Se lo debo a Yuu-chan y a Yuuichi.

Y sin más la figura del vampiro rubio se perdió entre los árboles, donde sus hojas se mecían con suavidad y el llanto de un niño rompía con la única armonía del lugar.

-¿Haré bien en hacer esto?-preguntó Mika mientras escuchaba los llantos del pequeño Ryuuji mas y mas lejano.

"Mika"

"Mikaela"

Fue entonces cuando sintió dos manos, una en su espalda y otra cerca de su espina dorsal, que le dieron un pequeño empujón. Mika se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar aquellas voces encontrándose fugazmente con las caras de las dos personas que valían el mundo entero.

-¡Yuu-chan! ¡Yuuichi!-exclamó intentando darse la vuelta por completo pero en cuanto lo hizo solo vio unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja surcar por la cara de ambos azabaches antes de desaparecer.

Y sin saber cómo, ni porque, Mika pudo sonreír.

FIN.

Si, señores, este es el final verdadero de esta historia –se mete en un refugio con una armadura y casco de diamante, apuntando a todo el mundo con metralletas y rodeada por una verja electrificada y un foso de cocodrilos.-Sé que a muchos tal vez no les guste este final pero yo creo que tal y como ha ido la historia, este final es muy digno, triste pero digno. No todas las historias pueden tener un final feliz, se puede hacer buena historia sin que haya un final feliz y espero haber podido conseguirlo. Me planteé la posibilidad de hacer un final alternativo a este pero realmente creo que este final es perfecto y añadirle otro final no me convence de hacerlo.

Yuuichi no podía vivir por los desajustes en su cuerpo, tarde o temprano iba a morir, y él estaba decidido a morir como humano y no convertirse en vampiro. Es un poco dura la historia, tal vez, pero no todo puede ser color de rosa, la vida en si no es de color de rosa. Y creo que este es un buen final pero supongo que también tiene que haberos gustado a vosotros sino…mal vamos, por eso quiero que me deis respuesta sincera.

Antes de que alguien me pregunte, supongo que muchos se os ha quedado la espinita de la duda clavada al pensar en la supuesta "maestra" de Krul ¿verdad? Esa maestra es una "medio" OC creada por mi y que tuvo cierto participe en otro fic mío llamado Devil May Cry, y la OC se llama Evangeline Athanasia (por Evangeline Athanasia Khaterine Mcdowell, personaje del universo de Mahou Sensei Negima del autor Ken Akamatsu). Yo relaciono varios de mis fics entre ellos de una u otra manera para darles una especie de coherencia…o algo así…no sé explicarlo.

Y en fin, realmente he disfrutado haciendo este fic y realmente vuestros reviews son los que me han animado a continuarlo hasta el final. Puede que haga en un futuro próximo otro fic cortito de Mikaela y de Yuu o tal vez una serie de one-shot, no lo sé, depende de cómo vaya todo y como tenga el resto de mis fics, que tengo muchos empezados y pocos terminados. Soy una irresponsable jajajajaa. Pero no lo dudéis lectores, volveréis a verme en la sección de Owari no Seraph, asi que solo puedo decir…"See you next to illusion" (By: Kaito Kid).

_**Nao-kun:**_ ¿Senpai? ¿Yo? ¡¿Me consideras una senpai?! Oh, dios, nunca creí que viviría para leer algo así ¡Me hizo ilu! El principal objetivo de esta historia es que la trama te atrape, que cuando lo leas puedas visualizar bien las escenas creyendo que de verdad pueden darse en un momento dado en el anime original, yo al menos siempre intento hacer eso. Lo siento, Glen no era malo pero eso ya depende de cada cual cómo interpretar sus acciones. Por cierto, caja de pañuelos, vale, el helado, vale…pero ¿el gato? XDDD

_**Nishinoya Mahiru:**_ SIIII QUIERO QUE MUERAS ANTE LA FUERZA DE MI HISTORIA EN TODO TU CORAZONCITO. JUAS JUAS JUAS ROBARÉ TU ALMA (?)….creo que debo ir a un psicólogo XD.

_**Kokoro:**_ Bathory tiende a hacer eso, es tan malvado que dan ganas de matarlo pero hace tan bien el papel de villano que por eso gusta tanto y causa fascinación. Tienes razón, ni uno ni otro se merecen nada de lo que está pasando, pero realmente fueron cosas que sucedieron en sus vidas así de repente y no han tenido más remedio que cargar con ello y seguir tirando para adelante, en realidad como cualquier otra persona de la vida real. Y no, no soy cruel, yo tengo mucha tendencia de hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes, y no siempre les hago acabar bien, tal como ha pasado aquí, yo defiendo que una historia puede ser igual de buena haya final feliz o no, y realmente si los personajes no lo pasaran mal…no habría historia buena que leer.

_**Cocoa Francois de Jarjayes:**_ Cuando has dicho que Bathory parece una de esas viejas chismosas me lo que imaginado con bastón de anciano, arqueado y con lentes de abuelito…imagen rara…muy rara….Tu a Roxas no hay quien te lo quite de la cabeza XD pero si te confieso que algo tuvo que ver en esta historia XD. Y realmente acertaste en todo, Yuuichi y Yuu son exactamente a como son los hermanos gemelos, físicamente idénticos y con el mismo código genético pero son personas distintas, y si Mika solo estuvo con él porque le recordaba a Yuu pero realmente, al ser personas distintas Yuuichi mostró varias facetas que Mika nunca había visto en Yuu, así que en cierto modo se gano otro hueco en ese corazón solitario.

_**Saya-chan:**_ ¿El primer fic que lees de Mikayuu? Que ilusión te he desvirgado (?). Olvida eso último, se me va mucho la pinza, lo siento XD. Gracias por leerme.

_**Shion Sland:**_ Lo lamentó, esta vez esta historia ha acabado con lágrimas y corazones rotos pero siempre se puede salir hacia delante y Mika puede conseguirlo porque…pues porque es Mika XD. Muchas gracias por seguirme, muchos saludos.

_**Dimitri:**_ ¡Aleja esa navaja o te pego un tiro!-le apunta con una metralleta.- Realmente me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, estaba muy insegura porque pensaba que tocar el tema de la clonación sería irme muy de madre ante la historia de vampiros del anime, pero no pude resistirme cuando mencionaron que hacen "experimentación humana" los del ejército japonés, así que bueno, me arriesgue y me alegro que haya salido bien. Y lamento si te hace sentir mal el final, pero realmente este era el final que quería darle desde un principio, no siempre las cosas pueden salir bien. Y…debo desmentirte, Yuuichi no es Yuu, ambos cumplen exactamente la misma función que los hermanos gemelos, físicamente idénticos y con el mismo código genético, pero son personas completamente distintas sin tener mucho que ver el uno con el otro. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, de estar Yuu vivo, Yuuichi podría ser su hermano gemelo. Y si…Felid es peor que la peste, POR ESO LO MATÉ JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA momento de silencio para un gran villano.

_**RoxasZ:**_ Aquí tienes el nuevo cap!

_**Kary Vega:**_ Lo siento, este ya es el último capítulo.

_**Thefuckthesummer:**_ Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado.

_**Ne**__**ko Mixx:**_ Pues no esperes más! Aquí tienes el ultimo capitulo!

_**Laury Shinn:**_ La historia está hecha para que sea cruel y triste y tenga algunos momentos de ternura y fugaz felicidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del último capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerme….¡¿Y esos chocolates para cuando?!


End file.
